Big Hero 6: The Sparrow and The Door - HiroGo
by RealDone Universe
Summary: [Post-Film]A series of mysterious events lead to a Blackout that stirs chaos and leaves the team powerless. As portals open up around the city and another attack takes place, the Big Hero 6 are brought back into action as they discover a threat to the world as universes merge.
1. It's Mutual

EVERY DARK cloud has a silver lining and that was the case for 14-year-old genius, Hiro Hamada. After his older brother, Tadashi, died in a fire, his life changed as he got close to great new friends, enrolled in his dream university and got to explore his full potential in robotics. Sure, he missed his brother, but his life was good.

He woke up early in the morning and prepared to go to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, but as he prepared, he had a nagging feeling that something was amiss. He walked up to his backpack next to his desk and he stubbed his toe on one of its legs.

"Ow!" He said as he clung to his toe in pain.

Then it hit him, Baymax was not in the room. He was an artificially intelligent healthcare robot made specifically for him by Tadashi. He was naive, nosey and looked like a walking marshmallow with black eyes.

Baymax would instantly activate the second Hiro said the activation word, 'Ow' and he should have the second he did this time, but he did not. Something was wrong. He ran up to the window and looked out at the city to see if the robot had wondered off again. He was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, man, where is he?" He said to himself.

He grabbed his backpack and ran out of the room.

* * *

HIRO RACED down the stairs and tripped over his pet cat, Mochi, which was sleeping on the staircase. He rolled down the stairs and crashed face first on the main floor of the apartment.

"Darn cat!" He said in a muffled voice as his face pressed against the floor.

Cass, his brunette and peppy aunt, was preparing breakfast when she heard him crash on the floor.

"Hiro!" Aunt Cass exclaimed as she turned.

Baymax, who was helping Aunt Cass cook, walked up to him as she ran up to him.

"You have fallen," Baymax said blankly.

"Yeah, no duh," Hiro said, still in a muffled voice.

"Oh no," Aunt Cass said as she helped Hiro up, "Hiro, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hiro said.

"You sure? Nothing broken, right?" Aunt Cass asked.

"I just fell down the stairs," Hiro said, "I didn't break anything,"

"On a scale of one to ten, how do you rate your pain?" Baymax said.

"I'm fine, really," Hiro said.

"Does it hurt when I touch –"Baymax tried to say as he reached out to him.

"No, I'm fine, really," Hiro said.

Hiro stepped back and realized something as Baymax and Aunt Cass looked at him eagerly; they were similar in the way they treated him. They were both so worried about his safety that they usually babied him. He hated it at times, but would not have them any other way. It would be weird if Baymax was less naïve and Aunt Cass was less caring.

"It's kinda hard to get used to," Hiro said, "Didn't think you and Baymax would get along so easily,"

"Well, he's a great help," Aunt Cass said as she walked up to the stove.

Baymax walked slowly toward Aunt Cass, gingerly trying to avoid bumping into the dining table.

"Plus it's fun teaching him different things," Aunt Cass said, "He's like a baby,"

Baymax grabbed a knife and looked at it. She saw what he was doing and was alarmed.

"No, no," Aunt Cass said as she grabbed the knife from him, "Knives are dangerous,"

She placed the knife in a drawer.

Hiro took a seat at the table Aunt Cass had just set and she took a seat as well. Baymax walked up to the table and just stood there. He blinked and stared at the table.

"Something wrong?" Hiro asked.

"There's a third plate on the table," Baymax said, "Are we having a guest?"

"Oh, sorry," Aunt Cass said as she stood up, "I kinda forgot; you don't eat,"

Aunt Cass moved the plate to the other end of the table. Baymax walked up to a chair, pulled it out, looked at the space between it and the table and pulled it further. He took a seat. Hiro looked at Baymax's chair and noticed that the armrests had been broken off.

"What happened to the chair?" Hiro asked.

"I broke the armrests off earlier this morning," Aunt Cass explained, "Baymax was having a hard time sitting down,"

"Earlier? What time is it?" Hiro asked.

"Um," Aunt Cass said as she looked at the clock, "7am"

"Oh, great, I'm late," Hiro said.

"No, you're not," Aunt Cass said, "Doesn't class start at 8: 30?"

Hiro thought hard and he drifted off.

"It does," Aunt Cass said amid laughter, causing Hiro to snap out of it.

"Oh, right," Hiro said uneasily.

"You've been acting weird lately," Aunt Cass said as she started eating, "Is something wrong?"

"Nope, nothing's wrong," Hiro said, "Why'd you ask?"

Hiro started eating uneasily, trying to be inconspicuous.

"Well, you're starting to become quite forgetful," Aunt Cass said.

"How?" Hiro asked.

"Well, for one thing," Aunt Cass said, "You forgot to put your shirt on,"

"What?" Hiro asked.

Hiro looked at his chest and saw that he had a shirt on.

"What are you talking about? My shirt's on," Hiro said.

"Well, you weren't even really sure if it was on or not," Aunt Cass said.

"Hiro's hormonal levels have been spiking lately," Baymax said, "It is okay, Hiro, you will get accustomed to puberty; we are here to support you,"

"Well, it's no big deal," Hiro said, "I'm fine,"

"Is it tough at SFIT? Are the projects piling up?" Aunt Cass asked.

"No, things are going great," Hiro said, smiling involuntarily.

"Then what is it?" Aunt Cass asked.

"I'm fine, Aunt Cass," Hiro said, "What're you getting at?"

"I'm thinking it has something to do with a girl," Aunt Cass said, "The dark haired one maybe?"

"Who, GoGo?" Hiro asked, his smile growing slightly.

"Yeah, that's the one," Aunt Cass said, "You two seem to spend a lot of time with each other,"

"Well, yeah, we're working on projects together," Hiro said.

"It is important to stay in contact with friends and loved ones," Baymax said as he turned to Aunt Cass.

"Good choice of words on 'loved ones," Aunt Cass said with a smirk, "I think you have a crush on GoGo,"

Baymax blinked as he looked at Aunt Cass.

"Why would Hiro want to crush GoGo?" Baymax asked.

"No, I mean he has feelings for her," Aunt Cass said.

"What feelings? Hatred?" Baymax asked, "Is that why he wants to crush GoGo?"

"What? I don't have a crush on GoGo," Hiro said.

"Then why are you smiling?" Aunt Cass asked.

"I'm not smiling," Hiro said.

Aunt Cass raised an eyebrow and Hiro realized that he was smiling. He put on a straight face, but a smile seeped.

"Hiro, why would you want to crush an innocent woman?" Baymax asked concernedly, "Isn't GoGo your friend?"

"No, I mean he's in love with GoGo," Aunt Cass said.

"Aren't the hormonal imbalances due to puberty?" Baymax asked.

"I'm outta here," Hiro said embarrassedly.

Hiro got up from his seat and walked toward the staircase.

"Come back, Hiro," Aunt Cass said mockingly, "It's okay to have feelings,"

Hiro frowned and walked down the steps.

"Come on, Baymax," Hiro said.

"Shouldn't we help Aunt Cass with the dishes?" Baymax asked.

"We're gonna be late, Baymax," Hiro said.

"It's 7: 06," Aunt Cass said, "You've got plenty of time left,"

"Violence is not the answer, Hiro," Baymax said, "We can help you accustom to your body's physical needs,"

Hiro groaned and continued down the stairs. Aunt Cass giggled and she continued eating.

"What do you mean by love?" Baymax asked Aunt Cass, "It is not in my databanks,"

"Love is a strong feeling a person has for someone," Aunt Cass said, "It can make people do crazy things,"

"Love sounds detrimental to one's health," Baymax said, "I must ensure that people stay out of bodily harm,"

Baymax tried to stand up and he bumped the table, nearly making it topple.

"Oh no," Baymax said.

* * *

HIRO WALKED out the front door of Lucky Cat Café and saw a girl waiting for him. She was slender, had short raven-hair with violet streaks, purple lipstick and brown eyes. She usually wore leather jackets over shirts and black shorts over leggings with black trainers. She also loved chewing gum and did not talk much. She was leaning against a lamppost and when she saw him, she walked up to her motorcycle.

"Hey, GoGo, what're you doing here?" He asked as he walked up to her.

She did not answer him and she got on the bike.

"Aren't you a little early?" He asked.

"We've got work to do," She said.

He just looked at her and she turned to him.

"It's weird I gotta be taken to school by a chick," He said.

"How many chicks do you know who've used maglev to invent a new bike?" She asked.

"Hmm, none," He said, "Ah, well, I can't complain since I don't have a car or anything,"

He got on the bike.

"And why don't ya?" She asked sarcastically as she looked in the mirror.

"Well, I don't have any money and I'm not old enough to drive either," He said.

"Washed up at fourteen, so sad," She said as she turned on the motorcycle.

"Were you spying on me?" He asked.

She drove on and he nearly fell off the bike.

* * *

GOGO AND Hiro arrived at SFIT and went to their class's robotics lab. As usual, all of Hiro's friends were there.

They were the slightly neurotic neat freak, Wasabi, the eccentric and comic obsessed Fred and the fairly tall, geeky and bubbly Honey Lemon. Hiro never liked the nicknames, courtesy of Fred, but decided not to question them to avoid getting one of his own.

"Hiro!" Honey said as she walked up to him, "We've been waiting for you,"

"Well, here I am," Hiro said.

Honey hugged him and he felt a little embarrassed because the guys treated him like a kid. Well, he liked hugs, but he wondered when the guys would start treating him like an equal. They were age mates after all. Well, he was fourteen and the guys ranged from 16 to 19, but still.

"There're the twins," Fred said.

"The what?" GoGo asked.

"That's what I'm gonna call you two," Fred said, "You're always found with each other,"

"And thank you yet again for proving that you do nothing other than pry into other people's business," GoGo said.

"Why 'the twins'?" Hiro asked angrily.

"What don't like the nickname?" Fred said.

"No, it's weird," Hiro said as he shook his head.

"Well, how's about 'Hirogo'?" Fred asked.

"What are you talking about?" Wasabi asked.

"Hirogo, that's what we'll call them once we fuse them," Fred said.

"That's not science," Honey said, "Well, it is, but it's just weird,"

"And dangerous," Wasabi said.

"Well, what're we gonna do with them?" Fred asked, "Oh, I know, we can fuse them with a sandwich, that will definitely get a Nobel Prize,"

"For what?" Wasabi asked.

"For awesome inventions that I came up with," Fred said, "I'll call them, 'Haricot',"

"That's not a sandwich," Wasabi said.

Honey shook her head and turned to Hiro. Hiro and GoGo had gone. She was confused.

"Where'd they go?" Honey asked.

"They fused and it made them invisible," Fred said, "I knew it was real,"

"If they fused, wouldn't we see them?" Honey said, "Like Gotenks?"

"Well, they aren't Sayians," Fred said.

"I'm getting back to work," Wasabi said.

Wasabi walked to his workstation and Fred and Honey continued geeking out about anime.

"What about 'Lego'?" Fred asked.

"What about it?" Honey asked.

"That's what I'd call you if you fused with GoGo," Fred said.

"It's not sound science," Honey said.

"Not yet," Fred said.

"The name's already been used anyways," Wasabi said.

"Which is why no one will see it coming," Fred said.

Honey sighed and walked to her workstation.

"There's no reasoning with him," Wasabi said.

Wasabi slapped on a pair of goggles.

* * *

HIRO HAD followed GoGo out of the lab and down the hallways.

"We're we going?" Hiro asked.

"There's only so much of Fred I can take in a day," GoGo said.

"That still doesn't explain where we're going," Hiro said.

GoGo made a turn and Hiro followed her. She walked up to a door and knocked on it. He looked at the sign on the door. It read, 'PROFESSOR CELLO.'

"Who's Professor Cello?" Hiro asked.

"That's Dr. Cello," A male voice said from inside the room, "Come in,"

GoGo opened the door and they entered a large laboratory filled with all sorts of machines and advanced technology. In the centre of the room was a huge, yellow, strange looking metallic door. Dr. Cello was typing in something on a computer when they entered.

Dr. Cello was a relatively young man who dressed in a biker's outfit even when he was in the lab. He was a charming man who asserted a warm presence with very little effort.

"Oh, there's my star pupil," Dr. Cello said as he turned to GoGo.

He walked up to the two and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a cloth, wiped his hands and shook Hiro's hand with both hands.

"Hi, Stephen," GoGo said.

"Hey," Hiro said, "It's nice to meet you,"

Hiro looked at Dr. Cello then looked at GoGo and realized that they dressed in a similar manner.

"You're GoGo's mentor?" Hiro asked.

"Why?" Dr. Cello asked, he looked at GoGo then chuckled, "Oh, no, we just share a similar taste in clothing. She is my star pupil though,"

"What's the difference?" Hiro asked, "Isn't she your star pupil because you mentor her?"

"No, I'm working on time travel," Dr. Cello said.

"If she's working on Industrial Design and Mechanical Engineering, how is she your star pupil?" Hiro asked.

"YELLOW," Dr. Cello said.

"What?" Hiro asked, confused.

"YELLOW," Dr. Cello said.

Dr. Cello gestured to the large door at the centre of the room.

"It stands for …, uh …, hmm," Dr. Cello said.

Dr. Cello stroked his chin and began to think. Hiro was confused. He turned to GoGo and she was unfazed by Dr. Cello's odd behaviour. He began to smile and Dr. Cello began to speak, causing him to snap out of it.

"Well, I haven't thought of a cool acronym yet," Dr. Cello said, "But, it is the world's first working time machine,"

"Whoa, really?" Hiro asked excitedly.

"Well, theoretically, yes," Dr. Cello said.

Hiro and GoGo followed Dr. Cello as he walked up to the machine, manoeuvring through the cluster of machines.

"I've been able to open a portal, but I have not been able to do any real experiments on it," Dr. Cello said.

"How come?" Hiro asked.

"Well, for one thing, the portals have been unstable, only lasting for about thirty seconds max," Dr. Cello said, "And the other is – well, I'll take an hour to explain this, but there are irregularities that could cause a disaster like what happened at Krei Tech. Since I haven't properly tested it, who knows if it is actually a time machine like I had planned,"

"We wouldn't want that happen again now would we," Hiro said in a slightly sad tone.

"Well, that doesn't mean that I won't keep trying, but I'm not crazy like those guys," Dr. Cello said, "I won't carry out any experiments until the portal is stabilized,"

"Well, we don't want to disturb you," GoGo said.

"Actually you did, get out," Dr. Cello said sternly.

Hiro was taken aback and GoGo headed for the door, smirking. He followed her and Dr. Cello grinned.

"Come again!" Dr. Cello said, waving happily at them.

Hiro left the room and closed the door behind him.

"How do you stand the guy?" Hiro asked.

"He's unpredictable," GoGo said, "It's fun,"

Hiro was still reeling from meeting Dr. Cello. He wondered how someone like him would actually up with sound science. GoGo continued down the hallway and he followed her.

* * *

FRED, WASABI and Honey had lunch at a table in the cafeteria.

"What about 'Wamon'?" Fred asked.

"Are you running out of lines or something?" Wasabi asked, "How are you _still_ on that fusion thing?"

"Well, I'd keep quiet if _someone_ had invented the invisible sandwich I asked for," Fred said.

"Um, you didn't tell anyone to make that for you," Wasabi said.

"Well, nobody has anyway," Fred said.

Fred took a bite of his sandwich. GoGo took a seat at the table.

"Hey, where's Hiro?" Honey asked.

"Ordering lunch," GoGo said.

"You wouldn't lose him if you'd just fu –"Fred tried to say when GoGo shoved a chicken wing at his face.

"Eat it," GoGo said.

Fred took the chicken wing and took a bite out of it.

"Shut it," GoGo said.

"Got ya," Fred said with his mouth full.

GoGo shrugged.

"Something's up," Honey said.

"What do you mean?" GoGo asked.

"You always order Steak and Kale salad, always," Honey said.

"And?" GoGo asked.

"Well, it's your favourite," Honey said, "When the cafeteria didn't serve any; you made a petition to the board so that they'd include it on the menu,"

"So?" GoGo asked.

"You have chicken wings on your plate," Honey said, "That's Hiro's favourite,"

GoGo looked at her plate and realized that she did have chicken wings. Fred looked around uneasily as his cheeks started turning red.

"Funny, the guy who loves fire breathing lizards can't take the heat," Wasabi said.

"I'm fine," Fred said.

Fred gave a weak cough and began to sweat. Wasabi handed him a glass of water. He acted calm and did not take the glass. Wasabi wiggled the glass and Fred grabbed it, guzzling the water all down.

"'Sup guys," Hiro said.

Hiro took a seat at the table and Honey smirked.

"Now Hiro's got Steak and Kale salad on his plate," Honey said.

"Uh," Hiro said.

He ate a little bit of the salad and recoiled.

"Ew, salad with no mayo," Hiro said.

"See?" Honey said.

"What're you getting at?" GoGo asked.

"You two are acting strange today," Honey said.

"No, we're not," Hiro said uneasily.

Hiro and GoGo switched plates awkwardly and GoGo started eating.

"GoGo," Honey said.

"Yeah?" GoGo said.

"Hiro just used that fork," Honey said.

"And?" GoGo asked.

"You told me you hated that," Honey said.

"And me," Wasabi said.

"Me too," Fred said weakly as he fanned his mouth.

"Meh," GoGo said as she continued eating.

"What were you all using her fork for?" Hiro asked.

Honey, Wasabi and Fred looked around uneasily.

"It's not what you think!" Fred yelled.

Hiro raised an eyebrow

"I see sparks," Honey said excitedly.

He glanced at GoGo and started eating.

"Hiro and GoGo, sitting in a –"Fred tried to sing when he coughed weakly again, "Wow, that's hot,"

"What's up with people today?" Hiro asked, "Aunt Cass said the same thing at breakfast,"

"Yeah, so did my dad," GoGo said, realizing something.

Honey smiled, Hiro and GoGo looked at each other worriedly. The two continued eating.

"Ooh, I love it when love's in the air," Honey said.

Hiro tried to ignore her as she turned to him.

"So, what's the kid's name gonna be?" Honey asked.

"What!" Hiro yelled in shock.

GoGo spat out water she had drunk.

"Kid?" GoGo yelled.

"Okay, maybe I'm going a little fast, but I'm so excited," Honey said in a squeal.

"Geoffrey," GoGo said blankly.

"Like King Geoffrey?" Fred asked.

"That guy was a jerk," Wasabi said.

"I'm not having a kid," Hiro said, "I'm 14!"

"I'm kidding, relax," GoGo said.

A rush of wind came out of nowhere and a young blonde man was suddenly sitting at the end of the table. He placed his feet on it.

"Geoffrey, a jerk? Understatement of the millennia," The man said.

"Who are you?" Honey asked.

"Dashiell Robert Parr, but you can call me, 'The Dash'," Dash said quickly.

"What?" Honey said.

"Sorry, I do that sometimes," Dash said, "I'm Dashiell Parr,"

Dash smirked at Honey and she raised an eyebrow. He looked at Fred whose face was bright red and was sweating profusely.

"You need some water, bro?" Dash asked.

Fred nodded.

"There you go," Dash said.

A glass of water fell into Fred's hands and he guzzled it down. The guys were awestruck and had their mouths agape. They all did, except for GoGo, who looked at Fred and chewed her bubblegum like a moviegoer chewing popcorn during a tense scene, and Hiro who continued eating.

"How'd you do that?" Wasabi asked.

"It's a gift," Dash said.

Fred finished drinking and gave a relieved sigh.

"He's a magician," Fred said.

"Magic," Dash said cockily as he waved his hands.

"That's not possible," Wasabi said.

"Magic is not real," Honey said.

"Then what do you call that?" Dash said.

"Super speed," Hiro said blankly.

Dash turned to Hiro who looked at him blankly.

"And how'd you come up with that?" Dash said.

"Dunno, I just guessed," Hiro said.

Hiro munched on a chicken wing. GoGo jerked and looked behind her.

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

"Someone just touched my butt," GoGo said.

"How?" Hiro asked.

"I didn't see anybody," Wasabi said.

"Weird," Dash said as he darted his eyes left to right and tapped his thumbs together.

"Oh, that's nasty," Wasabi said in a low-pitched, slow voice as he looked at Dash.

"What? I didn't do it," Dash said, "I was sitting right here,"

Hiro looked around angrily.

"You seem pretty upset," Honey said.

"Huh?" Hiro said then got what Honey was saying, "Well, it's rude to do that,"

"Aw, you're so cute together," Honey said.

"Hirogo," Fred said like a singsong.

Hiro looked at Fred angrily.

"What, it's a good idea," Fred said, "If you fuse, my dreams of a flying taco will finally be realized!"

GoGo looked at Fred angrily as well as she chewed a mouthful of salad.

"You know, maybe it's because you're chewing, but I could swear that you're blushing right now," Fred said.

Hiro and GoGo stood up and walked away in perfect synch, albeit leaving in different directions.

"It's so beautiful," Honey said as she reached for a tissue in her handbag.

"I know, right," Wasabi said as he handed her a tissue, "Look at that,"

Wasabi pointed at a garden outside.

"So much green," Wasabi said.

* * *

WASABI placed a bag on a table at his workstation and sighed.

"It's always nice to have this place all to myself," Wasabi said.

Wasabi used this time in the evening to concentrate and get more work done on his inventions using laser-induced plasma. He needed absolute precision and concentration and this was a good time to do it. Sometimes he did some T'ai Chi in the lab because his family was usually noisy, but today – rather tonight – he wanted to focus on his inventions.

He walked up to his work desk where he had his tools carefully arranged in a system for quick and easy access. He slapped on his goggles and reached for a screwdriver when a loud noise suddenly came from the hallway. There were loud crashes, thumping noises and unearthly roars.

He readied himself and went into a fighting stance. If it was a monster, he could use the tech in the room to fight it. If not, he would use his martial arts training to get the job done and hopeful escape without having murder on his conscience.

The sounds came closer and closer and sounded like they were right at the door. He waited patiently so that he could catch the opponent off guard. He ran up to the door so that he could attack the intruder from the back. The door swung open and he heard familiar voices.

"Oh, come on," Wasabi said in a frustrated groan.

GoGo, Hiro and Honey entered the room, all shouldering backpacks. GoGo played loud punk rock music on her phone and heard Wasabi complain.

"What?" GoGo asked.

"I needed this time to myself," Wasabi said, "You're not supposed to be here,"

"We're not, but Genius here insisted that we come to work on our projects," GoGo explained.

She walked up to her workstation.

"You know, sometimes I wonder whether I should be offended or flattered when you call me that," Hiro said.

"Pick one," GoGo said as she placed her bag on the table.

"I hope we're not disturbing you," Honey said loudly.

Wasabi gestured for Honey to remove her earphones.

"Oh, sorry," Honey said as she removed her earphones, "I was saying, I hope we're not disturbing you, but we need to work on our projects for the expo tomorrow,"

"Fine," Wasabi sighed, "How long are you gonna be here?"

"It's gonna be an all-nighter," Hiro said sarcastically, "So I brought a fresh pair of underpants,"

Wasabi frowned.

"Cool," GoGo said.

"Actually, I didn't," Hiro said.

"Meh," GoGo said.

The doors swung open as a rush of wind came from the hallway.

"Lasers," Dash said from behind Wasabi.

Wasabi turned and saw Dash standing before his machine. Dash flipped the switch and the machine's lasers came on.

"No, no, get away from there," Wasabi yelled as he ran up to the machine.

Wasabi turned off the machine and Dash appeared on a chair across the room.

"Again, how do you do that?" Honey asked.

"How am I supposed to keep up if you keep on doing that?" Fred called out from the hallway.

Fred entered the room shouldering two bags.

"Guess you'll have to keep up with my speed," Dash said cockily.

"Ah-ha, I was right," Hiro said.

"Uh, duh," Dash said, "I kinda didn't see the point in hiding my speed from the Big Hero 6,"

"How'd you know?" Hiro asked.

"Um, TV, Internet, Newspapers, uh, hmm …," Dash said and he stroked his chin, "Oh, and Fred told me,"

The guys turned to Fred and looked at him disapprovingly.

"Why are _you _looking at me like that?" Fred asked.

"It's fun," Dash said with a grin.

Fred rolled his eyes.

"You can't just blab out secrets like that," GoGo said.

"Some secret if everyone in San Fransokyo saw us and if I'm the only one technically wearing a mask," Fred said.

"Oh, yeah, right," GoGo said.

The guys felt a little stupid.

"No harm guys," Dash said, "Your 'secret' is safe with me,"

"So you're the one who touched GoGo at lunch earlier, aren't you?" Hiro asked.

"Chill out, bro," Dash said, "I didn't touch your girlfriend,"

Hiro groaned and slapped his forehead. GoGo threw a punch at Dash who dodged and ran to the other side of the room.

"Whoa, chill out, babe, I didn't do it," Dash said, "Geez, Fred, didn't think your friends were so jumpy. Well, I should've seen that coming when I saw your monster costume,"

"If you do that again, I'll slice off your head and throw it in your face," GoGo said.

"You guys watch a lot of TV," Dash said.

GoGo frowned and walked up to a bike hanging from tethers and started working on it.

"How are you able to move so fast?" Honey said, "I couldn't see you at all,"

"Want me to slow down?" Dash said.

Dash appeared beside Honey, leaning on a desk.

"Cuz I can do that for you," Dash said in a deep voice.

Honey blushed slightly and Fred smirked.

"Hash tag Hash," Fred said cockily.

Dash looked at Fred disapprovingly.

"Stop it, man, it's getting old," Dash said.

"Alright, fine," Fred said.

Something caught Dash's eye in a box in the corner of the room and he ran up to it. He lifted it up a jacket from the box and laughed.

"Whoa, this is one ugly jacket," Dash said, "Who wore this piece of crap?"

"My brother," Hiro said angrily.

Hiro stormed out of the room and Dash felt ashamed.

"Crap, sorry man," Dash said as Hiro stormed out.

"Not cool, bro," Fred said.

"Hiro!" GoGo called out.

Honey sniffled and wiped an imaginary tear from her cheek.

"What's Tadashi's jacket doing here anyway?" Fred asked.

Honey started crying for real and she got upset.

"Hey!" Honey yelled at Wasabi.

Wasabi was holding a half cut onion near Honey's face.

"Sorry, I felt like doing something stupid for once," Wasabi said.

* * *

HIRO WALKED around campus and ended up in front of the newly rebuilt auditorium. Tadashi died in the building after it had caught fire. He sighed angrily and walked up to a small bridge. He leaned on the guardrail and looked out at the buildings on campus.

The lights made for beautiful atmosphere that gave a mood completely opposite to what he felt right now.

He thought he would get over it soon enough, but he did not. Maybe he was being hard on himself, after all, a few months is not really that long when it comes to mourning, but he wished it would stop hurting. Maybe he would rather hurt than not care and completely forget that Tadashi existed.

He held his head in a frustrated manner and cupped his chin in his hands.

"You okay?" she asked.

He turned and saw her walking up to him.

"You were pretty upset," she said.

"No," he tried to keep his cool, "I'm fine,"

"Doesn't look like it," she said.

She walked up to him and leaned on the guardrail.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"You're not one to talk," he said.

"Can't a girl try new things?" she asked.

"How many girls can say what they mean in only four words?" he asked.

"Hmm, one," she said with a smile.

She placed her arm over his shoulder.

"Cheer up," she said, "Tadashi isn't really gone as long –,"

"As you remember him?" he said.

"Yeah," she said.

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

She took her arm off his shoulder and looked out at the buildings.

"You've got a lot of potential," she said, "I know it's hard to realize it, but the past will only hurt if you keep holding on to it. Let it go,"

"Man, people really say that a lot," he said.

"And ironically, I've never even listened to the song," she said.

"Yeah," he said.

"But it's true, the past is in the past," she said.

"Okay, stop it," he said, laughing.

He walked away from her and she turned to him.

"What? It's true," she said, laughing as well.

He leaned on the opposite guardrail on the bridge and she followed him.

"Thanks," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"You've always been there for me; you've been a good friend when I needed someone to talk to," he said, "It means a lot,"

"Well, it's no big deal," she said.

"Wow," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I wish I had a nickel right now," he said.

"For what?" she said.

"For every word you've said today. If I did, I'd probably be a millionaire or something," he said, "You're really chatty today,"

"What, now you're jumping on that bandwagon?" she asked.

"No, seriously, let me get this on my phone," he said, "This may be the last time it ever happens,"

"No, don't," she said.

He reached into his pocket and she grabbed his arm.

"No one has to know," she said.

"Come on, just for a minute," he said.

They struggled for the phone and he turned around. She reached for the phone from behind him and she wrapped her arms around him trying to get it. He looked up at her and then stopped struggling.

GoGo was slightly taller than Hiro was and he had to look up at her most of the time, but he had never looked at her from right below. He had never truly thought like this, but she was gorgeous, especially in the moonlight that reflected in her eyes, those deep, alluring brown eyes. She had her mouth slightly open and he started staring at her succulent lips. He was mesmerized.

GoGo never truly thought about it either, but Hiro was not just adorable, he was downright handsome. She normally did not like guys with gap teeth, but it looked attractive on him. He was shorter than she was and normally, she would look down on him and probably not give him much attention if he was someone else, but he looked cute, yet brave and strong. She had her knowledge of robotics, but this young boy had knowledge that completely surpassed hers and yet, she did not mind it at all. She found that she was staring as well and got lost in his brown eyes, and those lips … she leaned toward him, but stopped.

She stepped away from him. He stood up and pocketed his phone.

"You're not gonna record me talking?" she asked.

"No," he said, "It's better heard firsthand,"

She gave a warm smile and he smiled as well.

They caught themselves staring at each other, but they did not care this time. She walked up to him until they were inches apart. She leaned toward him and puckered her lips. He suddenly recoiled, crossing his arms and clenching his shoulders like a person caught nude.

"I'm just a child," he gasped, feigning fear, "You seductress,"

She raised an eyebrow and he laughed uneasily.

"Yeah, sorry; bad joke," he said, rubbing the nape of his neck, "The writers are morons,"

"What did you think I was gonna do?" she asked.

"I don't know, I –," he tried to say when she grabbed him.

She pulled him in and hugged him, holding him close to her. He hugged her back and began to realize something. Sure, he hated being treated like a kid, but he was beginning to get used to all the hugging, especially from her. Unlike with Aunt Cass or Honey or Baymax where he felt safe, with GoGo, he felt something special. It was not in the way she hugged him, but there was something different about it when she did.

She pulled away from him and held his shoulders firmly.

"Promise me something," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"That you'll be strong for me, okay?" she said, "You need to let Tadashi go,"

"Sure," he said, nodding.

"And …," she said, "That you won't tell anyone that this happened,"

She let go of him and stepped back.

"This is the last time you'll hear me talk this much," she said.

"Oh, man, I knew I should've recorded it," he said lightly, "Now no one's gonna believe me,"

"I will," she said.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Now, come on," she said as she walked on, "Let's get back to the others; we don't want Fred to make up more weird fusion nicknames for us,"

"I kinda like Hirogo though," he said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

She looked at him and walked on.

"Not gonna happen, kid," she said.

"Yeah, I don't want wide hips, so," he said playfully.

She nudged him and the two laughed. The earth shook violently all of a sudden.

"What's happening?" he yelled.

The shaking became worse and it knocked them off their feet.

* * *

THE 'NERD Lab' shook violently as well and the guys fell over. Tools fell off tables and large machines rocked back and forth. Everyone panicked except for Honey.

"Please explode, please explode, please explode!" Honey said with her fingers crossed.

The earth stopped shaking and things calmed down. The guys got up to their feet and Dash helped Honey up.

"Oh, come on," Honey complained.

The lights went out and the room became pitch black.

"Well, careful what you ask for," Honey said, "The power plant must've exploded,"

* * *

HIRO AND GoGo looked around at the buildings. The entire campus had gone dark as power went out.

"What was that?" he said.

She pulled out the bubblegum from her mouth and placed it on the guardrail.

* * *

RADIATION SIGNS stood around a fenced area. Rubble covered the area and tiny black machines lay scattered around. Sand began to rise off the ground as sparks appeared in midair. A small portal flickered open and sucked some sand into it.

The portal closed.

* * *

**As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as I post the next chapters of the Fanfictions. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Night

GOGO LOOKED at the gum she had stuck on the guardrail. She regretted putting it there since nothing else happened after the earthquake. She reached for the bubblegum when the lights suddenly came back on.

"Hey, power's back on," Hiro said.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a stick of gum, chucking it into her mouth.

"Let's check on the guys," He said.

He walked onward and she stood there. she blew a bubble and followed Hiro.

* * *

WASABI ARRANGED tools on his table in a hurried manner, making sure that each one was in its designated area and off the floor.

"Calm down, bro, we'll help you out," Dash said.

"No, no, no, no, I've got it," Wasabi said without turning to Dash.

Dash walked up to Wasabi and picked up a tool from his desk.

"What does this –,"Dash tried to say when Wasabi yelled at him.

"Don't touch that, you're messing it all up!"

"I just wanna know what the thing's used for," Dash said.

"Well, you can't," Wasabi said.

Wasabi placed the tool gingerly on the table and continued arranging the other tools.

"And why not?" Dash asked.

"If I spent time explaining to you, the whole arrangement would fall out of line," Wasabi said.

"And how long would that take?" Dash asked.

"14. 6 seconds," Wasabi said.

"Actually, 10.4 if you'd stop wasting time whining about it," Dash said.

Wasabi picked a tool off the floor and placed it on the table.

"Wouldn't it be faster if someone helped out?" Dash asked.

"Just leave him alone, man," Fred said.

"It takes approximately 15 minutes for me to get this done," Wasabi said.

"Why?" Dash asked.

"It's an intricate system, everything is where it should be, easy and accessible," Wasabi said.

"Look, check this out," Dash said.

Dash picked up a bunch of tools off the floor and splayed them on the table. Wasabi became jittery as tools were scattered all over his table.

"Bad move," Honey Lemon said.

"See? How's that for easy and accessible?" Dash said confidently, "Yep, I may not be a science genius, but this works quite nicely, don't you thi –,"

"Get out!" Wasabi yelled as he pointed at the door.

"What about the – "

"Get out!"

"Okay, okay, damn, take it easy," Dash said.

He stepped away from him as he hurriedly started arranging his tools again. He walked up to Fred.

"He doesn't like having his stuff messed around with," Fred said.

"Could've given me a heads up," Dash said.

"Actually he did and then I did – twice," Honey said.

"Well," Dash said with a shrug, "What do you expect?"

"It was YELLOW, wasn't it?" Dr Cello said from the hallway.

He entered the lab.

"The machine must've been cranky," Dr Cello said.

"What machine?" Fred asked.

"My time machine, the one that –,"

He walked up to Wasabi's desk and moved a tool slightly, aligning it with the others.

"It was off by a few millimetres," Dr Cello said in a low tone.

"Thanks," Wasabi responded in a low tone.

"See, it's like I'm in a crutch and you suddenly start limping," Dr Cello said.

"What machine are you talking about, Dr Cello?" Honey asked.

"YELLOW," Dr Cello said excitedly.

"Which stands for …?" Dash asked.

"Yeast," Dr Cello said.

The guys looked at him questioningly.

"Yeast?" Wasabi asked.

"Yes, the great ingredient used in table tennis," Dr Cello said.

He grabbed the onion, bit it and then tossed it away.

"Needs less onion," Dr Cello said as he chewed.

"How can it have less onion?" Dash asked, "It's an onion!"

"Precisely," Dr Cello said, "You see, my time machine, YELLOW, has been wigging out – like my toupee,"

He removed his toupee, revealing a full head of gorgeous raven hair.

"Why wear a toupee when you have hair?" Dash asked.

"Cuz I don't want people to see my bald head, duh," Dr Cello said.

Dash was left dumbfounded at his randomness.

"Let me talk to him," Honey said.

Honey motioned Dr Cello to follow her.

"Cheese, baseball, avalanche," Honey said to Dr Cello in a hushed tone.

"Transformers!" Dr Cello shouted, "Yep, Tom Hiddleston's acting gets me every time,"

Dash raised an eyebrow. Honey smirked and Dr Cello walked up to Fred and Dash. She followed him.

"As I was saying, I noticed the earthquake and tried to make sure that my machine was okay," Dr Cello said, "I also considered the possibility of it being the cause as it may have activated on its own, but I found it off and nobody had messed with it,"

"It was probably just an earthquake," Wasabi said.

"Yeah," Dr Cello said thoughtfully as he stroked his chin, "Or tacos, yes, yes,"

Dash gestured for Fred to explain to him what was going on and he shrugged.

"Okay, I'd better get going," Dr Cello said as he headed for the door, "Don't call me again, it's really annoying,"

Hiro and GoGo entered as he was leaving.

"Stephen," GoGo said.

Dr Cello nodded to her as she walked passed him.

"You've got her on the ropes, man," he said to Hiro in a hushed tone, nodding, "Blow it,"

"Sure," he said, nodding sarcastically, "I'm not gonna do that,"

Dr Cello left the room.

"You guys feel that earthquake?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, Dr Cello thought it was his machine, but it wasn't," Fred explained.

Dash made the 'he's crazy,' hand gesture.

"So, what was it?" Hiro asked.

"Probably just an earthquake," Wasabi said.

"I dunno, I have a strange feeling about this," Hiro said.

"Puberty can often be a confusing time for a young adolescent flowering into manhood," Fred said.

"What?" Hiro asked.

"Sorry, I just miss Baymax," Fred said.

"Relax, Hiro, earthquakes happen sometimes," Wasabi said.

"Yeah, just hope that an even bigger earthquake doesn't hit or you'll get tossed through the air," Dash said.

Hiro frowned at Dash.

"Well, we should get started," Honey said and she looked at her watch, "It's 10pm,"

"Let's," Dash said.

Dash grabbed his bag, threw himself on a chair and pulled out a comic from it. Dash crossed his legs and started reading.

"You're not helping?" Fred asked.

"Hey, I've got important things to do," Dash said, "Like see if Hulk will beat the Hulk Buster. What're you gonna do anyway? You're not a science major,"

"Inspire my friends to revolutionize the world," Fred said, "Check this out; a cockroach translator,"

The guys looked at Fred then continued went back to what they were doing.

"You see, it's such closed-mindedness that's keeping us from breaking the time barrier," Fred said.

"Already did that," Dash said, "Not gonna do it again,"

"Cool, tell me about it," Fred said.

"Ah, no," Dash said.

Fred sat on a chair and sulked.

* * *

DR CELLO rode up to the quarantined ruins on a motorcycle. He got off the bike and turned on a flashlight. Dr Cello walked up to the gate and looked at the quarantine sign.

"Okay," Dr Cello said as he looked around.

Dr Cello picked up a rock and held it over his mouth, breathing like Darth Vader. Dr Cello looked at the gate and saw melted locks on it. Dr Cello kicked the gate open and entered the yard.

Dr Cello shone the flashlight around as he manoeuvred through the rubble. A tablet beeped in his pocket and he pulled it out. Dr Cello dropped the rock he had held over his mouth as he pulled out the tablet from his pocket and started to choke. Dr Cello fell over and started hyperventilating.

* * *

DR CELLO stood up and dusted himself. Dr Cello waved the tablet around as he moved the flashlight. The tablet beeped as he turned it to the left. Dr Cello walked to the left and the tablet continued to beep, increasing in tempo as he walked on. Dr Cello stopped when he noticed something on the ground.

Dr Cello squatted and looked closely. Some sand particles were floating in midair and descending slowly toward the ground. Dr Cello touched the sand then withdrew his hand quickly. Dr Cello looked at his burnt fingers. He frowned.

* * *

PEOPLE MOVED around the auditorium during the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology Robotics Expo. As with any other Expo, there was a wide variety of inventions on display and as usual, the judges were very impressed with what the students had to offer.

Hiro, Honey, Wasabi, Fred and GoGo entered the room and looked around. Hiro was in awe at the other students' inventions. Sure, he was possibly the best student on campus, but being around other people's inventions always gave him a thrill.

GoGo lugged a motorcycle covered in a cloth. The others offered to help, but she decided that she would rather take it to the stage herself to keep them from peeking. The guys stood near the stage and waited for her name to be called out.

"Ethel," The announcer called from the stage.

"That's my cue," GoGo said.

"Good luck," Fred said.

"Wait, gotta take a picture first," Honey said.

The guys got around GoGo and Honey held her phone in front of them.

"Say 'GoGo'," Honey said.

"GoGo!" The guys said in unison as Honey took the photo.

Honey's phone beeped and she looked at the screen.

"Outta memory," Honey said, "Let me try again,"

"We'll do this after I'm done," GoGo said.

"Sure," Honey said, deflated.

GoGo lugged the motorcycle and walked toward the stage. Dash ran up beside Hiro and leaned on his head.

"'Sup, bra," Dash said.

"Get your arm off my head," Hiro said angrily.

"Sure," Dash said.

Dash removed his elbow from Hiro's head and placed his arm over Honey's shoulders. Dash looked at her.

"Hey," Dash said.

"Hi," Honey said uneasily.

"Whoa, I just realized something," Dash said, "We've got one thing in common,"

"What?" Honey asked.

"We're both dashing," Dash said as he pulled out his phone and took a picture of the two of them.

"Here," Dash handed Honey the phone, "Make it your wallpaper; it's good luck,"

"Thanks," Honey said.

"Wait," Dash said.

Dash grabbed the phone, clicked on its screen and gave it back to Honey.

"Forgot something," Dash said.

"What exactly?" Honey asked.

"The fans," Dash said.

Another phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out. Dash took a cocky selfie and pocketed the phone.

GoGo got on stage and the guys watched her attentively. Some men came on stage and set up a large treadmill.

GoGo walked up to the mic and thumped it.

"Hello, my name is Ethel, most people call me 'GoGo,' and ironically, what I'm about to show you will revolutionize transportation and speed," GoGo said, "I present to you …"

GoGo unveiled the bike.

"The SPEEDM," GoGo said, "The Self Propelled Energized Electromagnetically Driven Motorcycle. The world's fastest motorcycle," GoGo said.

The audience applauded. Dash cocked his neck.

"Whoa, someone _really_ wanted to spell the word 'speed'," Dash said.

Dash sighed.

"I love science," Dash said.

Dash ran away and Honey was surprised. Dash's phone rang and Honey opened the text with a picture of Dash attached. It read, 'Second time's the charm. P.S. I got bored, so I'll call ya later.'

Honey smiled –

"Shh! GoGo's about to start," Fred said.

"I wasn't even talki –"

"Shh!" Fred said.

The bike looked a little ordinary with a black paintjob with red racing lines. The bike's significance was in its wheels. The motorcycle's wheels were detached from the main body and they looked like large, steel plated Frisbees that had yellow neon trims. The motorcycle had four that were on either side of the bike, acting as two wheels and they held it up using electromagnetic suspension.

"An electric motorcycle with wheels fitted with electromagnets," GoGo said, "Clean, efficient with wheels that have zero friction and can achieve speeds of up to 280 miles an hour,"

The audience was amazed and started murmuring.

"Observe," GoGo said.

GoGo put on a pair of gloves and got on the motorcycle. The handlebars and footpads had magnetic plates that she placed her hands and feet on, holding them in place. A countdown came on the screen and GoGo turned on the bike. There was a beep sound, a speedometer came on the screen and the treadmill turned on. GoGo drove the bike onto the treadmill.

The bike reached 50mph in three seconds and was picking up speed. GoGo revved the engine and the motorcycle's speed increased dramatically. The speedometer reached 280mph and the audience applauded.

"Yeah!" Fred cheered.

"She did it," Honey said.

Hiro cheered GoGo on.

"Now let's make it shoot out cheeseburgers," Fred said.

The guys laughed and GoGo kept going. Wasabi wondered something.

"Why isn't she stopping?" Wasabi asked.

"Huh?"

"She's already reached 280, so why isn't she stopping," Wasabi said, "She's made her point,"

"Maybe she's trying to enjoy the moment?" Hiro said uneasily.

"No, something's wrong," Wasabi said.

GoGo began to panic. She had pressed the ignition button three times now and the bike was not responding.

"Is everything alright?" The announcer asked.

"Yeah, it's just acting up a bit," GoGo said, "No worry,"

GoGo pressed the ignition button again and the bike kept going. GoGo began to mash the button and it became obvious to the audience that something was wrong. The guys ran up on stage.

"What's going on?" Hiro asked.

"I tried turning it off, but it's not stopping," GoGo said.

Hiro pressed the ignition button, but the bike kept going.

"Uh, guys," Fred alerted them as he pointed at the screen.

The speedometer moved up to 285mph and continued speeding up.

"Is it supposed to go that fast?" Fred asked.

"No," GoGo said.

The speedometer sped up to 300mph and kept on increasing.

"Get off the bike!" Hiro yelled.

"I can't!" GoGo said.

GoGo tried to remove her hands and feet, but they were stuck to the magnetic plates. Sparks shot out of the treadmill and the screen began to flicker. Security guards came on stage surrounded GoGo's bike.

"You have to turn off your bike," A security guard said.

"It's not stopping," Hiro said.

The treadmill caught on fire.

"Oh man!" Fred yelled.

Hiro tackled GoGo, getting her off the bike. The treadmill exploded and the bike sped away, smashing through a nearby wall. GoGo got off Hiro and he sat up. The guys looked at the wall in shock.

"Finally, something exploded!" Honey yelled cheerfully.

GoGo frowned at Honey.

"Sorry," Honey said.

"What the hell's going on?" Hiro asked.

Hiro looked at the flickering screen. The speedometer stopped at 400mph.

"We have to catch the bike before people get hurt," Hiro said.

The guys ran off stage and moved toward the door. Hiro stopped and turned to the others.

"I'll go with GoGo," Hiro said, "You guys continue without us,"

"Let's make a pizza," Fred said clenching his fist before his face and frowning, "With fries,"

"Uh, dude, the Expo's over," Wasabi said, ignoring Fred.

"You guys wouldn't be able to catch up with the bike anyway, so stay here," GoGo said.

GoGo ran out of the room.

"Hey," Fred said in protest.

GoGo came back in and yanked Hiro's arm, leaving the room with him. Honey sniffled and wiped an imaginary tear from her cheek.

"Ah, all out of tears," Honey said, "But still, so beautiful. They're just so cute I could actually cry,"

Fred gave Honey an imaginary jar filled with imaginary tears. She received it.

"No need," Fred said.

"Thanks," Honey said as she opened the imaginary jar.

* * *

HIRO AND GoGo entered his room on campus and Hiro walked up to a wardrobe. Hiro grabbed a black and yellow box and tossed it to GoGo.

"How are _you _gonna catch up with the bike anyways?" GoGo asked as she caught the box.

"Trust me, I got this," Hiro said.

Hiro walked up to his desk and pulled out gloves from a drawer. Hiro put them on and held his arms out. A black and blue jetpack flew out of the wardrobe toward Hiro. The jetpack slammed onto Hiro's back, knocking him off his feet.

"Man, it does hurt," Hiro said, "Damn Anthony,"

GoGo raised an eyebrow as Hiro got to his feet. Hiro strapped on his jetpack and clenched his fists.

"It's fast enough?" GoGo asked.

"It goes up to 600 miles an hour," Hiro said cockily, "It should be fast enough,"

GoGo ran into the bathroom. Hiro walked toward the bathroom, turned around then headed out the door.

* * *

HIRO FLEW over San Fransokyo, manoeuvring through the blimps that littered the airspace.

The setting sun shone over the city, beautifying the sky with its rays. Hiro looked down and the buildings below looked like tiny squares. The wind blew on Hiro's face, rushing through his hair. Hiro enjoyed the freedom of the skies and leaving his helmet behind made it feel all the more awesome.

"See anything?" GoGo asked on the other end.

"Nope," Hiro said, "Anything on your end?"

GoGo skated on her maglev discs in her battle suit. She sped through San Fransokyo, manoeuvring through clusters of pedestrians.

"Nothing here," GoGo said into her earpiece.

"Man, where could it be?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know, it could be anywhere," GoGo said and she groaned, "Great, several months of hard work just blew up in my face in an instant,"

"We'll find it soon, don't worry," Hiro.

Hiro flew above a blimp and started zigzagging around the others.

"We need more hands on this," Hiro said, "I'll call Baymax,"

Hiro pressed his earpiece. A static sound came and his earpiece went off. Hiro pressed his earpiece twice and nothing happened.

"Baymax?" Hiro said.

* * *

AUNT CASS and Baymax were watching a movie on TV. Baymax blinked and Aunt Cass ate her popcorn absentmindedly.

"Wouldn't such high voltages of electricity charging through the hammer cause bodily harm?" Baymax asked.

"What?"

* * *

"GREAT, COMM.'S down," Hiro said.

Hiro looked down at the city and saw a large electric wave erupt from it in a dome shape. Hiro flew higher into the sky as the wave approached him. Hiro flew into the clouds and the wave subsided before it could reach him. Blimps that were in the wave's radius began to plummet and power went out in the areas the wave covered. Hiro's jetpack beeped and he looked at his right glove.

"Oh, come on, really?" Hiro complained.

His jetpack was running out of power.

"Great," Hiro said in a groan.

Hiro looked around and worried whether his jetpack would fail if he descended toward the city. Hiro took a risk and descended toward the city. Hiro's jetpack was functional and he began to assume that the wave he saw was an electromagnetic pulse. Hiro descended closer to the ground when another wave erupted from the city.

"Dammit!"

The wave covered Hiro and sparks shot out of his jetpack. The jetpack started malfunctioning and Hiro flew haphazardly. A huge shadow cast over Hiro and he turned toward it. A large plane was crashing towards him.

Hiro flew over the nose of the plane and over the cockpit. The pilots in the plane looked at Hiro and were surprised. Hiro's jetpack stopped a little, he ran on the plane and the jetpack turned on again. Hiro flew towards the wing of the plane. Hiro grabbed on and saw that the plane's engines were flickering as well. One engine went on fire and the people in the plane screamed in a panic. Hiro looked at his jetpack and saw that it was still flickering, barely holding up a consistent flame. The plane was about a couple thousand metres away from the ground and closed in for a tight squeeze between two buildings.

Hiro jumped off the plane and flew toward a building. Hiro zigzagged as he tried to fly away from the plane. Hiro's jetpack gave out and Hiro plummeted toward the ground. Hiro grabbed onto an electricity wire and it gave him a shock. Hiro let go of the wire and crashed onto a stairwell of an apartment building.

Hiro's joints throbbed and he was in terrible pain. Hiro grabbed a guardrail and pulled himself up to his feet. Hiro panted and looked around. He stood above a dark alley and the sun was beginning to set.

Hiro removed one glove and rolled up his sleeve. He looked at his right elbow and it had a bad bruise. Hiro pulled his sleeve down and held his elbow.

"An EMP and the sun's setting?" Hiro complained, "What next?"

An extremely loud explosion resounded around the area and people started screaming.

* * *

AN ENORMOUS cloud of smoke and fire billowed up into the sky. The plane crashed about a kilometre from GoGo and the shock knocked her off her feet.

GoGo panted heavily and picked up one of her battle suit's maglev discs. She placed it near her right glove and there was no magnetic attraction. GoGo now assumed that the wave was an electromagnetic pulse and it had shorted out the electric components of her gear.

GoGo stood up and lifted the maglev discs. Cars were at a standstill and a huge accident had just occurred when a truck smashed into six vehicles and crashed into a store after it shut off. There was no electricity anywhere and the once busy area filled with music now had murmuring and screams.

GoGo hooked the maglev discs on her backpack and looked around. She saw a local bike shop and gave a relieved sigh.

"Thank God," GoGo said.

GoGo ran into the dim store and looked around. The shopkeeper was not around. GoGo placed money on the counter and ran up to a bike. GoGo left the store with a bike and rode away on it.

* * *

A LARGE crowd of students, judges and professors stood in front of the SFIT auditorium. They all murmured and began to panic. Dusk approached and night was setting in.

"I hope they're okay," Honey said.

"Yeah," Fred said.

GoGo rode up to the guys and ran up to them exhaustedly. GoGo nearly fell over and Fred and Wasabi helped her stand.

"What happened?" Honey asked.

"EMP, plane crash, lost contact," GoGo said in between pants, "Hiro,

find him,"

"Where is he?" Honey asked.

"Don't know, but we didn't get too far from here before we lost contact," GoGo said, stabilizing her breathing.

"We need to suit up," Wasabi said.

"There's no use," GoGo said.

"Then how are we gonna find him?" Honey said.

"I don't know," GoGo said.

"If you fused then –," GoGo grabbed Fred by his collar.

"Stop goofing off! I _need _to find him," GoGo said angrily, "Are you gonna help or not?"

"Sure," Fred said.

"Then we have to go," GoGo said.

GoGo walked up to her bike.

"Let me just get my Chem. balls," Honey, "It's gotta be chaotic out there,"

"I'm gonna get my battle suit too, just in case the EMP's temporary or something," Wasabi said.

"Just hurry!" GoGo said.

Honey, Wasabi and Fred left to get their gear.

GoGo sat on the ground and breathed heavily. She worried about Hiro and was afraid he might have crashed and died. She then wondered what would happen if they didn't find him in time, before –

"No, no," GoGo told herself, "He's gotta be fine,"

* * *

A RIOT began at a prison the second power went out and the jail cells swung open. The cell doors opened before power went and some prisoners wondered why. There was no time to ask questions as they tried to get their way out as others fought the guards. Prisoners ran out of the prison and went into the city.

* * *

A MAN in a brown jacket stood on a rooftop. He looked out at the city. Fires had started and smoke polluted the air. The areas of San Fransokyo affected by the EMP had turned into a hellhole of kill or be killed. People started looting and crime ran rampant, as police were unable to patrol the streets effectively and apprehend the convicts.

Nothing was working - cars, phones, TVs, trains; nothing. The man grimaced and walked away from the rooftop.

* * *

**As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as I post the next chapters of the Fanfictions. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Shadows

HIRO WALKED gingerly down the stairwell as he could barely see his own feet. Night had set in; the areas affected by the EMP had no power whatsoever.

Hiro reached the bottom of the stairwell and looked around. He squinted and managed to see an orange flickering light on a wall in a nearby corner. Hiro moved his feet slowly and walked carefully. He anticipated the worst, as he got closer to the wall, but needed a light source right now. Hiro thought it may be criminals and if so, he wanted to find out without alerting them of his presence.

Hiro reached the corner and placed his back on the wall. Hiro peaked out and saw that it was a fire. A bunch of hobos was sitting around it, keeping warm.

"Phew," Hiro said under his breath.

Hiro was relieved at finding that they were not criminals. It however did not mean that he was safe either and Hiro knew that very well. Hiro looked around with the aid of the fire's light and saw a bundled up newspaper and a box of matches nearby. Hiro walked up to the newspaper and picked it up.

"Hey, what was that?" A hobo asked.

"Dunno, check it out," Another hobo said.

The two hobos started arguing and soon began to cuss each other out. Hiro used this chance to run off before they caught him. Hiro entered a dark alley and sat down. Hiro crumpled the newspaper and realized that he had forgotten the box of matches. Hiro stood up and continued down the alley.

Sparks shot out of a nearby lamppost and illuminated a small part of the alley in inconsistent intervals. Hiro tore piece off the newspaper and rolled it up into the shape of a stick. Hiro ran up to the lamppost and lifted the newspaper stick up to it. Hiro's arm began to sting and he withdrew it. Hiro lifted the newspaper stick with his other hand and a spark hit it, setting it on fire. Hiro lifted the makeshift torch and shone it around. He saw a metal rod and a piece of cardboard near a dumpster.

Hiro ran up to the dumpster and squatted near the rod. The fire burnt near Hiro's hand and he quickly tossed it on the ground. The newspaper stick landed amongst other newspapers and they all caught fire, illuminating the area.

Hiro worked quickly as the fire would not last very long. Hiro grabbed the metal rod and wrapped a piece of cardboard on one end. Hiro removed his jetpack and opened it. Hiro ripped off a wire from its circuits and closed the jetpack. Hiro tied the cardboard to the metal rod using the wire and stood up. Hiro looked around and saw a dirty rag on the ground. Hiro picked up the rag and tore it into pieces.

Hiro pocketed the pieces and noticed that the fire was going out. Hiro quickly ran up to the fire and lit the metal rod. The fire burnt the cable and became large. The charge would probably have given him a shock, but Hiro's insulated gloves protected him.

Hiro continued down the alley and saw the street at the end of it.

* * *

HONEY LEMON, GoGo, Fred and Wasabi walked around the city for hours looking for Hiro. GoGo's bike was stolen within the first hour and she'd been walking since then. Among all of them, she was the most exhausted. They searched the spot where the plane crashed since it was where GoGo lost contact with Hiro and they found nothing.

The guys were getting exhausted, but GoGo was dead set on finding Hiro. The others suggested possibly going back to campus just in case Hiro had found his way back, but GoGo said that it was a bad idea.

Honey could clearly see the fear and concern in GoGo's body language, especially when they asked people if they had seen Hiro. Honey was more perceptive than Wasabi and Fred and could tell that Hiro and GoGo had an attraction for each other. With GoGo's determination to find Hiro and her agreeing to help him catch Callaghan without a moment's notice despite knowing that her own life was at risk, Honey could really tell that GoGo was loyal to Hiro. Honey just wondered if Hiro felt the same or if it was more than just an attraction. GoGo was no longer chewing bubblegum so she knew it was serious.

GoGo had been walking in front of the group the whole time and when she suddenly stopped, they stopped as well.

"Let's split up," GoGo said, "We'll cover more ground that way,"

"Good idea," Honey said.

"Fred, go back to your house and try to get a car for us," GoGo said, "Your place should've been out of the EMP'S blast radius so your stuff must still be working,"

"I'm on my way," Fred said.

Fred ran off.

"Wasabi, go to the police station and report this in," GoGo said, "We'll need more people if we're gonna find him,"

"Okay," Wasabi said.

Wasabi ran off. GoGo gestured for Honey to follow her and she walked onward.

* * *

A GROUP of men in suits stood in a parking lot. A brunette-haired man with a walking stick stood in front of an expensive car. A man walked up to them.

"It's been confirmed," The man said, "An EMP, possibly covering a 50 mile radius. All electronics fried,"

"Manmade?" The brunette-haired man asked.

"We're not sure," The man said.

"Where's Yama's liaison?" The brunette-haired man said, "We need to know what we're going to do about our money,"

"Isn't he in prison?" The man asked.

"Yes, but that does not mean he does not owe us money anymore," The brunette-haired man said, "He has friends on the outside; they can bring it for us,"

"But we didn't tell him what time to meet us," The man said.

"Oh, he knows I'm here," The brunette-haired man said, "He's trying to mess with me,"

The brunette-haired man walked on and the other men followed him.

"Find him, if he doesn't have my money, kill him," The brunette-haired man said.

"Isn't he you're friend?" The man asked.

"I have no friends, only business associates," The brunette-haired man said, "Besides, friends don't borrow 4000 bucks for stupid things like toys and drugs if they aren't gonna pay it back. He knew what he was getting into,"

Some men walked away from the brunette-haired man.

"Where are you going?" The man asked.

"Back home," The brunette-haired man said, "A brisk walk should do me some good. Now, stop wasting time and find him,"

The man nodded and followed the men that walked off.

* * *

HONEY and GoGo came across people looting a store and they stepped back, watching the commotion at a safe distance. A man grabbed Honey's handbag and ran away with it.

"Hey!" Honey yelled at the man.

GoGo ran after the man and tackled him. The man turned, punched her and ran away.

"GoGo, are you alright?" Honey said as she ran up to GoGo.

GoGo wiped blood off her nose. A stout man walked up to her and offered her a hand.

"Sorry, some people can be so uncultured," The man said.

The man helped GoGo up.

"Thanks," Honey said.

"You're welcome," The man said.

"Aren't you going after him?" Honey asked.

"Do I look like a runner to you?" The man said with a laugh.

"Sorry," Honey said.

"Oh, don't worry," The man said, "How's about a drink? It's on me,"

"What?" Honey asked.

"Come on, just the three of us," The man said, "No one has to know,"

"Uh, ew!" GoGo said.

Honey and GoGo walked away from the man. The man grabbed GoGo's arm. GoGo clenched her fist.

"Is that any way to –,"The man tried to say when;

Another man pushed the man away from Honey and GoGo.

"Leave 'em alone, you freak," The man said.

"I just -,"

"Get real, man; there's a blackout and you're trying to pick up chicks?" The man asked.

"Badly," GoGo said.

"Yeah," The man said, "Just step off,"

The stout man darted his eyes at the man and walked away ashamedly.

"You'd better get moving," The man said, "It's not safe here,"

GoGo nodded and she walked away with Honey.

* * *

HIRO STUCK his head out of the alley and looked at the street. People broke into stores and tipped over cars that were on fire.

Hiro stepped out of the alley cautiously and a woman suddenly ran out of the alley and bumped into him. The woman grabbed his shoulders.

"Help me!" The woman yelled, "Call 911, do something –"

The woman ran away. A man bumped into Hiro as he chased the woman. Hiro fell over and dropped his torch. Hiro picked up his torch and ran after the man.

Hiro followed the man into another alley and chased after him. The fall from the electricity wire left Hiro's body sore and thus he was not as fast as he should have been. He still ran after the man, though he was unsure what he would actually do when he caught up to him.

Hiro stopped running and breathed heavily. Hiro tried stretching his back, but it only made the pain worse. Hiro shone the torch around and saw that he had lost the man.

Hiro walked onward, shining his torch around and looking for the man. Hiro spotted the man and he entered the alley he stood in.

The man looked at Hiro over his shoulder and turned to him. The woman lay dead on the ground and the man walked up to Hiro. The man cracked his knuckles and threw a punch at Hiro. The man in the brown jacket suddenly arrived and kicked the man's arm away. Hiro stepped back and watched the man in a brown jacket beat the man down. The man in a brown jacket used punches and kicks so quick that Hiro only saw a few of them.

The man in a brown jacket drew out a knife, stabbed the man, and tossed him aside. Hiro freaked out and ran away.

* * *

GOGO AND Honey stopped by a store for a rest. GoGo was on good terms with the owner and he let them hang around his shop for a while and offered them free drinks. They rested up and were ready to move when they suddenly heard loud clamouring.

"What's going on?" Honey said.

The storeowner ran up to the window and looked outside. Orange light flickered from outside, the light of flames. The sounds of footsteps resounded.

"A riot," The storeowner said, "Ex-cons … fresh out,"

The storeowner ran up behind the counter and pulled out a shotgun. GoGo's eyes widened in surprise and Honey stood up.

"What're you doing?" Honey asked.

"I'm not gonna let them rob me," The storeowner said as he cocked his gun.

The storeowner looked at the window and yelled;

"Get down!"

Honey, GoGo and the storeowner jumped to the floor as several rocks flew through the window.

"We've gotta find a way to get outta here," The storeowner said.

"How?" Honey asked.

"Out back," The storeowner said, "Follow me and crawl. Oh, and be careful of the glass,"

The storeowner crawled and Honey and GoGo followed him. A rock flung into the store and landed on the storeowner's hand. The storeowner screamed in pain and he got on one knee.

"Take this you punks!" The storeowner yelled as he shot out the window.

A rock hit the storeowner smack in the face and he fell over. The storeowner sat up holding his nose.

"You okay?" Honey asked.

"Define o –," The storeowner tried to say when a brick hit him in the face.

Criminals started entering the store.

"Run!" GoGo yelled.

GoGo and Honey ran toward the door and a criminal grabbed GoGo's arm. Honey looked around and grabbed a chair, smashing it on the criminal's head. GoGo and Honey ran out of the store.

* * *

GOGO AND Honey ran into an alley where two thugs were. A thug grabbed Honey and GoGo punched him. Another thug backhanded GoGo, causing her to fall onto a wall. The thug that held Honey punched her in the back and she fell over.

"Frisk 'em," One thug said, "They probably got cash on them,"

Wasabi ran into the alley and kicked the second thug in the ribs. The first thug ran up to Wasabi and he squished half an onion on his nose. The thug screamed and Wasabi punched him out.

Honey and GoGo got up.

"You find the cops?" GoGo asked.

"No," Wasabi said.

"What do you carry onions around for?" Honey said.

Wasabi shrugged.

"Let's get outta here," Wasabi said.

Wasabi, GoGo and Honey ran out of the alley and a police officer fell on Wasabi. A thug tried to shoot Wasabi, but was out of ammo.

"Crap," The thug said.

The thug pulled out a gun and the police officer got up.

"Get outta here!" The police officer yelled.

The thug fired at the police officer and Wasabi, GoGo and Honey ran away in different directions.

* * *

GOGO ran into a street and a woman rang the bell on her bike.

"Outta the way!" The woman yelled.

GoGo jumped out of the way and the woman rode off. GoGo saw rioting thugs closing in and she ran into a liquor store.

* * *

THE STORE had three men and a young girl. One man was adjusting his belt as she entered the room and the other two watched him. The girl cowered on the floor.

"Meh, it was fun, but," The man said, "It had to end,"

The man pulled a gun on the girl and shot her in the head.

GoGo stepped back slowly, hoping nobody saw her and a man with a blue cap cut her off, standing in front of the door.

"Hey, we got a fresh one," The man with a blue cap said.

"And she's got good curves," A man said as he smoked a cigarette.

The man grabbed GoGo by her neck, pinning her down. The man with a blue cap started removing his belt. GoGo tried to break free from the man's grip, but she failed.

GoGo looked around and grabbed a liquor bottle. GoGo gave the man holding her a reverse head butt, kicked him in the groin and smashed the liquor bottle in the man with a blue cap's face. The man with the cigarette walked up to GoGo and kicked her, knocking her onto a liquor rack.

The rack fell over when GoGo landed on it and it fell on the floor, causing bottles to smash into pieces. The man with the cigarette pulled GoGo by her legs and she kicked him in the head. The man recoiled and GoGo got up and punched him out.

GoGo fell to her knees and panted heavily. GoGo looked at her arm and there was a piece of glass stuck in it. GoGo ripped it out of her arm and it bled.

Tears welled up in GoGo's eyes and she gripped her arm painfully. GoGo got to her feet and walked up to a table. GoGo ripped a piece off the tablecloth and wrapped it around the cut on her arm.

* * *

HIRO ENTERED a dark alley and hid from a fight that started in the streets. Hiro moved deeper into the alley so that no one would see him and went into the dark shadows. His metal rod torch shone in the alley, covering everything in an orange glow.

Hiro stopped as he heard voices.

"They're waiting for you," A voice said anxiously.

"Let 'em come," Another voice said, "Got their money right here,"

Hiro frowned as he recognized the second voice. It was big, husky and reminded him of his days as a Bot fighter. Hiro thought hard and he remembered whom the voice belonged to; Mr. Yama.

Hiro stepped back and his foot landed on a piece of glass, making the loudest of glass breaking sounds he has ever heard.

"What was that?" Mr. Yama asked.

"Dunno," A second voice came.

"Someone's eavesdropping on us," A third voice came.

"Go find out who it is," Mr. Yama said.

Hiro stepped back and bumped into a dumpster. Two men entered the alley. One of them wore a black shirt and the other wore a red hood.

"Oh, it's some kid," The man in a black shirt said.

The man grabbed Hiro by the shoulder and turned him around.

"Hey, it's that kid," The man in the black shirt said.

"Hey, yeah," The man in a red hood said, "Hey, boss, check it out,"

Hiro struggled to break free, but the men held him down. Mr. Yama entered the alleyway. He was a large stout man with black hair tied in a ponytail and thick eyebrows. He looked just as he did when Hiro first saw him, except that he had a full beard this time.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Zero," Mr. Yama said cockily.

Mr. Yama bent over to look Hiro in the eyes.

"Isn't this my lucky day," Mr. Yama said.

Mr. Yama held Hiro's chin and smirked.

"I get outta prison thanks to some freak blackout _and _I get to take revenge on the guy that blew my entire operation outta the water," Mr. Yama said.

"What do you want us to do with him?" The man in the red hood asked.

Mr. Yama stood up and laughed.

"Teach him a lesson and this time," Mr. Yama said as he cracked his knuckles, "I'm gonna be part of it,"

A whistle came and Mr. Yama turned around.

"Oh, great," Mr. Yama said in a groan, "Mr. Yoshinori's men are here. We've gotta go"

"What about him?" The man in a red hood asked.

"He's just a dumb kid, leave him," Mr. Yama said, "We've got important things to do,"

"But it's because of this guy that we lost all our money," The man in the red hood said, "And the stash,"

"Man, you really like beating up kids, don't ya?" Mr. Yama said, "Oh, fine, just be quick; we're gonna need you on this,"

"Got ya," The man in the red hood said.

Mr. Yama and the man in a black shirt left and the man in the red hood turned to Hiro.

The man in a red hood pushed Hiro into an alley with a dead end. Hiro looked around for something he could use to defend himself with, but nothing was in sight. Hiro was not much of a fighter and was mostly a strategist and right now, all that was in his mind was 'run!' There was no way to get away from the man who cast a dark shadow on him.

The man in a red hood punched Hiro causing him to slam against a wall and fall on the ground. Hiro held his mouth in pain as his nose bled.

"Come on –," Hiro tried to say and the man kicked him in the back.

The man in a red hood kicked Hiro repeatedly. The man kicked Hiro in the gut and he spat out blood. The pain was excruciating, as the beating was relentless. He kicked Hiro like a stray dog and Hiro developed bruises.

The man stepped on Hiro's gut and Hiro spat out more blood. Hiro coughed badly and the man stepped back. Hiro began to choke on his own blood as he lay on his back. Hiro turned to his side and blood flowed out of his mouth, allowing him to breathe a little bit. Hiro turned again to relieve pressure from his aching arm.

The man looked at Hiro coldly and began to look around. He walked away from Hiro who tossed and turned weakly as his entire body ached. The man picked up a metal bar and smacked it on his open palm as he walked toward Hiro.

Hiro looked around as his vision became fuzzy. Hiro looked for something to defend himself with and saw nothing in sight. The man walked toward Hiro and lifted the metal bar, ready to strike him.

Hiro kicked the man's shins and he fell over. The man fell beside Hiro and he kicked him in his chest. Hiro got on his knees and picked up the metal bar. Hiro struck the man on the head with the bar as hard as he could. Hiro looked at the man and he had a huge bruise on his temple. Blood flowed profusely from his nose and mouth. The man was dead.

Hiro dropped the metal bar and his eyes widened in shock. He just committed murder. Hiro moved away from the man and began to panic as the gravity of the situation descended on him. Hiro looked at his hands that were shaking uncontrollably. Blood coated them.

Hiro held his hair in anguish and he sat back, leaning against a wall. Hiro shook uncontrollably and breathed tremulously. Hiro felt like a heartless monster, just as the man was. He tried reassuring himself that it was all in self-defence, but there was no sugar coating it; he had committed murder. This is what it would have been like if his friends were not there to stop Baymax from killing Robert Callaghan after he discovered that he had let Tadashi die in the fire. He would never forgive himself if he had done that in front of his friends, in front of GoGo.

Hiro breathed heavily and he panicked for a while. Hiro pulled himself together and focussed on what he had to do. He had to get back to SFIT and back to his friends.

Hiro struggled and got to his feet. Hiro was unsteady and he leaned against the wall. He looked at his hands again and the blood was drying. Hiro pulled out a piece of cloth from his pocket and wiped his hands. They did not do much to remove the blood, but they did make his hands a little bit cleaner. Hiro pulled out another cloth and wiped some of the blood off his face.

* * *

HIRO trudged through the alleyways and fell over a couple times. The early morning sky gave dim light and Hiro could see a little bit of where he was going.

Hiro wondered how the guys were doing. They were probably looking for him. Aunt Cass must be worried sick.

Hiro's mind raced through different things and it stopped on last night, on the moment he had with GoGo on the bridge.

What was she thinking when they stared at each other? Was she going to kiss him because they were in the heat of the moment or because she really meant it? Either way, it would have been awesome to get a kiss from GoGo. If only he had not made that dumb 'seductress' joke then and maybe he would be having different thoughts right now.

Hiro walked down an alley and saw a large silhouette walk passed him. It looked familiar and Hiro realized that it looked like Baymax.

"Baymax?" Hiro called out.

The figure turned to Hiro and it had red glowing eyes that sent a shiver up his spine. Hiro stepped back in shock and the figure walked away from him.

Hiro tried to follow the silhouette and found that it was gone.

Hiro looked around in confusion.

"What the hell?"

* * *

**As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as I post the next chapters of the Fanfictions. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Countdown

RAIN POURED on San Fransokyo, darkening the skies that the sun tried to illuminate. The rioting continued in the streets and some people tried to hide for shelter. Criminals pulled people out of their houses and killed some of them as they laid in their beds.

GoGo looked out the window of the liquor store and saw people running around. Her breath fogged up the window and she saw her bruised face in her reflection.

GoGo had to leave as soon as possible as criminals closed in on the store.

All GoGo could think about was Hiro as she saw the downpour. The drops trickling down the window somehow depicted her world crumbling without him by her side. She did not know when it happened or how it did, but she had spent so much time with Hiro that he became a huge part of her life. Losing him now would crush her.

She thought Hiro would probably take shelter for safety after the blackout, but she did not find him at all. She was afraid for his life and prayed that he was okay. With all the chaos in the city, someone may have killed Hiro before she got back to SFIT to get the others to help in the search.

GoGo snapped out of it and told herself that Hiro was all right. There was no proof, but she felt his heart beating in hers.

"Really? Ugh, geez," GoGo said to herself embarrassedly.

GoGo walked out the backdoor of the store.

* * *

GOGO LOOKED out and saw that the alley was empty. The sound of rain pouring enveloped her ears and the cold showed in her breath. GoGo held herself and braced up as she prepared to move onto the next building.

GoGo slowly stepped out and she was drenched almost immediately. GoGo shivered as the relentless cold easily seeped through her leotard. Her makeup flowed down her cheeks as she continued through the rain. GoGo wiped her face and walked up to the opposite street.

GoGo walked up to a building across from the liquor store and stood under its roof. She looked at the lock and noticed that it was badly damaged and rusty.

GoGo sniffled and reached for the handle.

* * *

A WOMAN and a young boy cowered in a corner of a restaurant's dirty kitchen floor. Gunshots resounded from outside and the young boy whimpered.

"Wareware wa tsumori daijōbuda, akachan," The woman said, comforting the boy, "Karera wa ima, itte imasu,"

The woman held the boy in her arms and saw the cut she had sustained on her wrist. The woman fought back tears because she did not want her son to see her cry, but she fought an uphill battle. The door creaked across from them as someone tried to open it. The woman moved back, further toward the corner of the room and clung to her child. The door swung open and the woman screamed.

"Onegaishimasu!" The woman pleaded for her life, "Watashitachi o korosu shinaide kudasai!"

GoGo walked into the room and rubbed her hands together for warmth.

GoGo looked at the woman concernedly and turned to her child.

"Watashi wa anata o kizutsukeru tsumori wa arimasen yo," GoGo said, assuring her that she was safe.

The woman clung to her child and GoGo frowned. GoGo walked across the room and headed out the door.

GoGo entered the main dining area and it was empty. There were no chairs or tables and there were skid marks on the floor. GoGo looked around to see if there were any other rooms and there were none. GoGo walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

GOGO WENT through several buildings and did not find Hiro. She was lucky enough not to find any criminals, but she wanted to find him. GoGo considered changing strategies and try looking in the alleys. Things would be easier if the others were helping her.

She had parted ways with Wasabi and Honey Lemon when an armed criminal attacked them and had not come across them since. GoGo began to wonder whether Fred had just plain ditched them. She did not have a watch with her, but she knew it had been hours since she asked him to go and see if the EMP affected the stuff in his house. Maybe the EMP fried the things in his house and it was why he had not come back yet.

GoGo slapped her forehead and realized how dumb her plan was. Even if Fred's house was unaffected and a car was working, it did not mean he would be able to find any of them. It would have been smarter if she had said that they meet at a spot at a certain time, then they would have been able to use Fred's car to find Hiro. For a genius, that was a very dumb mistake.

Maybe she was so intent on finding Hiro that she threw logic out the window and did not bother to figure out how she would actually find him. GoGo worried for Hiro and was becoming desperate. She wished she had some kind of magic that could poof Hiro to her. On the other hand, in light of the fact that she did not believe in foolishness like magic, she wished she would come across someone with a working car who could help her.

In her defence, the aspect of time would still be futile since she did not have her watch in the first place.

GoGo walked up to a butcher's shop and entered it.

* * *

GOGO LOOKED around and was barely able to see anything in the dim room. Flashes of lightning would have helped, but there was none such luck for her. She could make out chairs and tables and assumed it was the main dining area. GoGo walked carefully across the room, fumbling around as she approached an open door.

GoGo walked through the door and ended up in a corridor. GoGo walked carefully down the dim corridor and heard a faint voice.

"Anata wa kakushibasho o emashita ka?" One voice asked.

"Shippai shimashita," Another voice responded, "Subete no age. Demo okashiku nari no denwa o kakeru koto ga dekimasen,"

"Kuso," The first voice said.

The men continued talking and GoGo could not hear what they said distinctively as she followed the source of the voices. A man came up from behind and smacked the nape of her neck.

* * *

HIRO WALKED out of an alley and looked around carefully. It was the first empty street he had found all night and he sighed in relief. Hiro stepped out of the alley and looked at his hands. The rain had washed the blood of his hands and he was relieved that the rain cleansed him of all physical evidence of the murder.

Hiro looked to his left and saw a police car drive passed him. _Finally, _Hiro thought_. _It was a very long, gruelling night, but at least morning had come and the police were now patrolling the streets.

Things were looking good.

* * *

A BEARDED man splashed water in GoGo's face and she came to. GoGo had a throbbing headache and squinted to get her bearings. GoGo's vision came into focus and she saw the man looking at her angrily.

She stood in the middle of three men in a dim, empty room lit by the dim morning light. GoGo stood unsteadily and a cloth wrapped tightly around her wrists.

The bearded man threw away the bucket and looked GoGo in the eyes.

"Who sent you here?" The bearded man asked.

GoGo was groggy, nearly falling and the two men quickly held her up. GoGo dropped her head and the bearded man held it up.

"Who told you we were making a deal here?" The bearded man asked.

GoGo slowly sobered up and she frowned at the man. The man stepped back.

"Oh, so you think you're tough, huh?" The man said.

The man pointed at a drum of water near him and the men moved GoGo toward it. A man dunked GoGo's head in the water and she started thrashing around. Water rushed into GoGo's mouth and she closed it, failing to stop it from entering her nose.

A man lifted GoGo's head and she coughed out the water. GoGo took in deep and rapid breaths.

"Who sent you here?" The bearded man asked.

GoGo continued taking deep breaths. The man dunked GoGo's head in the drum and GoGo managed to close her mouth in time. The man held her head in the drum for a while then yanked it out.

"You can make this easier on yourself," The bearded man said, "Tell me who sent you here,"

GoGo panted and the man grimaced. The man grabbed GoGo's head and dunked her halfway into the drum. GoGo thrashed around and water splashed out of the drum. GoGo tried holding her breath, but water rushed into her nose and she was about to drown. The man drove GoGo's head deeper and she slowly stopped thrashing. GoGo became limp and the water started turning red.

The bearded man pulled GoGo out of the drum and pushed her onto the floor. GoGo coughed out water and some blood and took in deep breaths.

"You didn't just wander here; you knew what we were doing," The beaded man said, "Who sent you here!"

GoGo did not respond and tried to stabilize her breathing. A man drew a knife from his pocket.

"Iya, iya, iya, iya, anata wa nani o shite imasu?" The bearded man asked in surprise, "Hanarete, sono naifu o irete; Watashi wa kono yōna kawaī kao ga dainashi ni shitaku arimasen,"

GoGo became annoyed and disgusted because the bearded man told his men not to harm her face because she was beautiful. He said so to merely toy with her.

"Kanojo o pikkuappu," The man said.

The men lifted GoGo up and the bearded man looked her in the eye. The bearded man smiled.

"Tell me …," The bearded man gently said.

The bearded man backhanded GoGo.

"Who sent you here?" The bearded man asked, emphasizing each word angrily.

GoGo turned to the man and blood tricked out of her mouth. She smirked weakly.

"You do this often? Beat up girls?" GoGo asked smugly, "Trying to make them cry?"

The man grimaced.

"Well, this girl's got something to say," GoGo said, "Bite me,"

The bearded man frowned.

"Kanojo o korosu to roji de kanojo o nokoshimasu," The bearded man said.

* * *

A MAN dragged GoGo's limp body down an alley. Her legs scrapped against glass and pieces of trash, tearing up her red and black leotard.

Hiro leaned against a wall and peaked into the alley. He saw GoGo and his eyes widened. Hiro was dead tired and desperately wanted to see GoGo, but not like this. He could do nothing, but he could not let her die. Hiro needed to think fast.

The man dropped GoGo on the ground of an alley that led up to the streets. The rain poured on and thunder resounded.

Hiro limped as he walked up behind a large, tall pile of heavy boxes and wood. Hiro tried to push the boxes, but his arms were too sore and weak for him to draw strength from them. The man drew a gun and Hiro jacked up. Hiro leaned against a dumpster and struggled to place both his feet on the pile. The man cocked the gun and pointed it at GoGo. Hiro pushed the boxes with all his might and they toppled over. The man fired the gun as the boxes and wood tumbled onto him. The man missed and the bullet hit a wall.

Hiro trudged around the boxes and looked at GoGo. Blood ran out of GoGo and mixed with a puddle of rainwater near her. He thought that she was dead, but he could not entertain such thoughts. He had to prove it for himself.

Hiro walked toward GoGo tiredly in a frustratingly slow pace. Each step sent a wave of pain around his body as he walked. Hiro endured and tried to keep walking. He got closer to GoGo and his legs gave out. Hiro fell over and slammed on the ground. Hiro was not close enough and he painfully turned his head to see that she was some feet away from him.

Hiro dug deep and stretched his injured arm out. He clenched his fist, battling the pain as he folded his arms and lifted himself with his elbows. Hiro crawled toward GoGo, ignoring the excruciating pain. If his body would give up on him, he would not let it until he knew that GoGo was all right.

Hiro reached GoGo and looked at her. His eyes widened in shock as he looked at her.

"No, no," Hiro said to himself.

GoGo's eyes were closed and she laid motionless. He could see his breath in the cold air, but he could not see hers. Hiro's arms gave out and he landed on his injured arm.

Hiro turned in pain and his body ached. He was awake all night, was beaten and ran around the whole time, trying to get back to SFIT. Hiro felt like he was going to die.

Hiro turned to GoGo and reached out to touch her face.

"GoGo," Hiro called, disbelieving his eyes.

Hiro breathed with a quaver and he closed his eyes in anguish. He fought back tears, as GoGo did not respond. Hiro opened his eyes to see GoGo slowly opening hers.

"Hiro," GoGo said weakly.

Hiro smiled at GoGo, seeing that she was all right. Even if Hiro's body was sore and banged up, none of it mattered to him and he would not mind dying because the last thing he would see was the small glimpse of Heaven right before him.

GoGo gave a weak smile and held Hiro's hand against her face.

* * *

HIRO, GOGO, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred walked out of a hospital and proceeded to the parking lot.

A week had passed since the blackout incident and Hiro and GoGo had recovered from their injuries. Unlike GoGo's dad who sat quietly at her bedside, Aunt Cass would not shut up, despite Hiro having a searing headache. Hiro was lucky she was busy that day otherwise the talking would not stop.

GoGo had wanted to talk to Hiro once the hospital discharged her, but Aunt Cass was around him the whole time, so it felt a little awkward. She was just glad that he was okay now.

"Man, you guys really are twins," Fred said, "You even get knocked out at the same time _and_ in the same place,"

"It's great to see you guys okay again," Honey Lemon said.

"Yeah," Hiro said, stretching himself, "It's great to feel great,"

"Good to see you're okay, Hiro," GoGo said.

"Thanks," Hiro said.

GoGo smiled at him.

"Sorry, I took so long to find you guys," Fred said, "It was a real mess out there,"

"Nah, it's no big deal," Wasabi said.

The guys walked up to Wasabi's sedan.

"How about lunch at the café?" Hiro asked.

"That's a great idea," Honey Lemon said.

"More free food!" Fred yelled.

"Well, let's get going," Wasabi said.

The guys entered the sedan.

* * *

BAYMAX, AUNT Cass, Hiro, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred and GoGo sat at a table having lunch in the Lucky Cat café.

"I swear, it's an awesome idea," Fred said.

"Can somebody muzzle this guy already? I'm tired of hearing about weird fusions," Wasabi said, "There some things that shouldn't be done,"

"He does have a point though," Aunt Cass said, "You and GoGo are like twins,"

"What, you're agreeing with him?" Wasabi asked.

"No, fusion's ridiculous," Aunt Cass said, "I mean Hiro and GoGo would make a cute couple,"

"I know, right?" Honey Lemon said excitedly, "How was I the only one who saw that?"

"Yes! A couple of test subjects for long distance whispering," Fred said, "Imagine whispering to someone who's miles away and they can still hear you,"

"That's a cell phone," Wasabi said disapprovingly.

"But here's the catch," Fred said, "They'll be no cables attached,"

"Phones are already wireless," Honey Lemon said.

"Ah, but mine will have no cables," Fred said, "Gonna revolutionize avionics,"

Aunt Cass raised an eyebrow.

"Avionics have nothing to do with phones," Honey Lemon said.

"How do you know that, huh?" Fred said, "It's never been proven,"

"Anyway," Aunt Cass tried to ignore Fred, "What do you guys think?"

"Think about what?" Hiro asked.

"You two dating, wouldn't that be something," Aunt Cass said.

Hiro did not respond and kept on eating. He did not like having such awkward conversations and yet, they seemed to be commonplace these days. He was all for the idea, but was a little bit too shy to make a move. Hiro decided to let nature take its course, but how long would nature take.

GoGo was dying to talk to Hiro about it, but was not sure what time was right. One thing that was for sure was that she did not want to talk about it in front of the others. She did need to make Aunt Cass shut up about it now, but she was not sure what to say. With no ideas in mind, GoGo decided to wing it.

"Nice sandwich," GoGo said, pointing at her plate.

"Oh, come on, you can tell me; I won't bite," Aunt Cass said, "Unless you're cake, then I'll totally bite,"

"Could we talk about something else?" Hiro asked.

"Fine, fine, don't rush things," Aunt Cass said, "If it happens, I want it to last,"

"What do you think caused the EMP?" Honey Lemon asked.

"It wasn't natural, that's for sure," Hiro said.

"How do you know?" Honey Lemon asked.

"It came from the city in two dome-shaped waves," Hiro said, "It must've been a bomb; I saw it when I was flying around looking for GoGo's bike,"

"Did you see exactly where it came from?" Wasabi asked.

"No, I didn't," Hiro said.

"It's weird," Wasabi said, "A lot of strange things have been happening lately. First the earthquake and blackout at school then the EMP –,"

"And Baymax," Hiro said.

"What?" Wasabi said.

Baymax blinked.

"I saw Baymax in an alley during the blackout," Hiro said.

"It was dark," GoGo said, "Your mind must've been playing tricks on you,"

"I saw what I saw," Hiro said, "Baymax in battle gear, in an alley with red glowing eyes,"

"I do not understand, how could I be in the city and be here at the same time?" Baymax asked, "I am not aware of any existing copies of myself,"

"I don't know, but I did see you," Hiro said, "I tried talking to you, but you did not answer,"

"My databanks do not have any entries of contact with you during the blackout," Baymax said.

"It was pretty dark, Hiro," Honey Lemon said, "GoGo's right,"

"Yeah, possibly, but I did see something," Hiro said.

"What were you doing in an alley?" Aunt Cass asked.

"GoGo and I were trying to find her malfunctioning bike when the EMP hit and fried everything in the area," Hiro said, "I tried to get back to SFIT while riots were going on and I …,"

Hiro hesitated and GoGo turned to him. Hiro debated in his mind and decided to keep quiet about killing one of Mr. Yama's men. Hiro gulped and composed himself as he realized that he was beginning to panic.

"And I … found GoGo unconscious in an alley," Hiro said.

"Oh, at least my little man's okay now," Aunt Cass said.

The guys continued eating except for Hiro.

Hiro wondered whether he actually saw Baymax in the alley or if it was his mind playing games on him; replaying the image of Baymax attacking Robert Callaghan because Hiro had just killed Mr. Yama's henchman. Hiro could swear he actually saw him, but it did seem farfetched now that he thought about it.

Hiro knew what he saw and he had to find out what was going on.

* * *

GOGO, HONEY Lemon, Wasabi and Hiro walked down the hallways of SFIT and passed their class's lab. Everything was fried and they could not believe that all their hard work had disappeared in an instant. Dr. Cello had called them over to see something he was working on and said it was urgent.

The guys walked up to his office door and GoGo knocked on it.

"Get in," Dr. Cello said.

The guys entered the room and Dr. Cello was typing something on his computer. Hiro met it with shock.

"How's that working? I thought the EMP fried everything on campus," Hiro said.

"Well, I managed to fix my stuff, but I don't know if I can do that for the rest of the school," Dr. Cello said.

"Could you do it for our lab?" GoGo asked.

"I was actually getting to that," Dr. Cello said, "I may not be able to do it for the rest of the school, but I can fix the rest of the stuff on campus,"

"Isn't that the same thing?" Hiro asked.

"No," Dr. Cello said, "I said I can fix the tech in the rest of the school, but not the whole campus,"

"How does that make any sense?" Wasabi asked.

"I dunno," Dr. Cello said, "But just know that I've only been able to fix the stuff in your class's lab,"

"Didn't you say that you were just about to fix the stuff in our lab just now?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Dr. Cello asked.

Hiro got confused and decided to ask no more questions.

"How'd you fix all this stuff, anyways? It's impossible," GoGo said.

"Not for me," Dr. Cello said, "But I -,"

Dr. Cello's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" Dr. Cello said.

Dr. Cello listened to the person on the other end.

"Got it," Dr. Cello said.

Dr. Cello cut the line and headed for the door.

"Where're you going?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Got a call from a friend," Dr. Cello said, "The nuclear plant's melting down,"

"What?" GoGo said in shock.

"I don't have time to explain," Dr. Cello said hurriedly.

Dr. Cello left the room.

"We need to suit up and get to the plant," Hiro said, "We need to help them,"

The guys followed Hiro out of the lab and returned to their rooms on campus to suit up.

With his house being outside the EMP radius, Hiro was able to create new battle suits based on the original designs, with safeguards in place to make them resistant to electromagnetic pulses. At least, that is what Hiro intended since he was unsure how many kilohertz the pulse that fried part of the city had. All Hiro knew was that it was powerful enough to fry everything in SFIT, which had safeguards upon safeguards in their tech to protect them from EMP blasts - manmade or not.

Hiro summoned Baymax and he arrived outside his room in battle gear. Hiro made modifications to the original design, having Baymax's gear stored in a small compartment on his back that would transform out and encase him the moment he summoned him for battle.

Hiro came out of his room and he and the others jumped on Baymax and flew off.

* * *

SAN FRANSOKYO looked very different from the previous week. Blimps usually littered the airspace and gave a great amount of colour to the sky. Only half were in the air since the EMP fried the other half and the sky looked unusually bare.

Hiro looked at the city below and saw the largest traffic jam he had ever seen in his life. As he continued, he looked and saw the plane that crashed during the blackout.

* * *

THE BIG Hero 6 team arrived at the plant and it was in chaos. Sirens blared and red lights flashed.

Baymax landed outside the plant and several scientists ran out of the building. Hiro got off Baymax, seeing that parts of the building were now heaping masses of rubble and security guards lay dead all over.

The guys got off Baymax and walked up to Hiro.

"Help people evacuate and I'll try and stabilize the core," Hiro said.

The guys entered the building and spread out, leading people out of the plant. Hiro ran down the halls, looking for the containment building control room. Hiro ran passed a door that was ajar and saw Dr. Cello inside working on a control panel. Hiro entered the room.

From the window at the end of the control room, the containment building was visible in the distance. Hiro's mouth dropped, shocked at what he had found. There was a gaping hole in the containment building.

"Hiro, what're you doing here?" Dr. Cello asked without turning to Hiro.

"I wanted to see if I could help stabilize the nuclear core," Hiro said, "How'd this happen?"

"You need to get out, it's hopeless," Dr. Cello said, "You're just a kid,"

Dr. Cello challenged Hiro's ego and he would not let it slide even in light of the situation.

"Look, I know enough about nuclear physics to stabilize the core," Hiro said.

"Do you know how to stabilize the meltdown of a damaged core?" Dr. Cello said.

"What?"

Hiro walked up to Dr. Cello.

"The nuclear core's badly damaged and it can't be stabilized in time," Dr. Cello said, "I'm trying to stall it give people more time to evacuate,"

"How much time do we have," Hiro asked.

"Two minutes," Dr. Cello said.

"What? Can you contain it?" Hiro asked.

"Didn't you hear me? The core's badly damaged and the containment building's walls are ruptured," Dr. Cello said.

"How'd that happen?" Hiro asked, "It has a missile shield; it's impossible,"

"I don't know, but with the containment building's damaged, there is no way to contain the radiological release," Dr. Cello said.

Hiro stepped back and felt stupid about his question. When under pressure or stress, Hiro would lose his cool and was unable to think straight. He hated times like this because he felt that his biggest redeeming quality; smarts, had faded away from him and all that remained was a little scared kid.

Dr. Cello continued typing on the control panel. A bead of sweat rolled down his face and he frowned as he concentrated.

"Can you buy us any more time?" Hiro asked, terror very evident in his voice.

"Six minutes at most, maybe ten," Dr. Cello said.

Hiro stepped back and realized that it was the end of his life. Even if he rounded up his friends and flew away with Baymax, they would not be able to leave the blast radius in time. Even if they could, that would mean that he would have to leave some people behind because they could not all fit on Baymax and he was not ready to debate whose life was more important.

"Try to get out of here," Dr. Cello said, "Get your friends and Baymax and get out here before it's too late. Even if I don't manage to buy us any time, you should be able to get far enough at high speed,"

"What about you?" Hiro asked.

"I won't fit on Baymax and besides, I don't want you to start picking who among your friends is more important," Dr. Cello said.

It was as if Dr. Cello was reading his mind. If he left, at least he, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred and GoGo would be alive, but he would not be able to live with himself knowing that he had let Aunt Cass die. He also could not bear to see GoGo suffer the same fate he had when his parents died, neither could he for his friends.

Hiro wondered if he could talk to GoGo one last time before he died. This was neither the time nor the place to talk about his feelings for her, he felt, but no other time would come. He would tell her what he felt when he was around her, say that he loved her and then lie to her that everything would be okay and touch her one last time. He thought of seeing her beautiful smile one last time, but he knew he could not now. Hiro thought of calling Aunt Cass to tell her what was going on, and tell her that he loved her.

Hiro was confused and could not make up his mind. He browsed through the miniscule number of survival options and he could not pick any.

"I'm staying here," Hiro said.

"What?" Dr. Cello asked, "What about your friends?"

Hiro sat beside Dr. Cello and started typing on the control panel.

"I don't know what they would want me to do, but I would want to die trying to save them, rather than save myself," Hiro said.

"Hiro, just –,"

"Let's get to work," Hiro said.

Dr. Cello looked at Hiro and could see his hands shaking. Hiro was terrified and did not know what to do. He thought it would be best to at least do something rather than run away or just stand there. Hiro was in between a rock and a hard place and they were both caving in on him.

A blaring alarm sound came and Dr. Cello rose from his seat, stepping back in horror.

"Oh my God," Dr. Cello said.

"What's happening?" Hiro asked.

"The meltdown, it's started," Dr. Cello said.

"I thought you said we had a couple of minutes?" Hiro said.

"The containment building's walls were already ruptured," Dr. Cello said, "I was only making an estimate,"

"So we're all doomed?" Hiro asked.

Dr. Cello did not respond and Hiro knew that it meant 'yes'.

"You know, I kinda wish I had a wife so that I could say something cliché right now," Dr. Cello said blankly.

"Dude!" Hiro yelled angrily.

"Sorry, sorry," Dr. Cello said.

GoGo skated into the room.

"Hiro, we've got every –," GoGo tried to say when she saw the damaged containment building in the distance.

Hiro looked at GoGo and held his head in panic. GoGo removed her helmet and stepped back fearfully.

A humanoid figure suddenly flew into the containment building and flew out of it a few moments later. The figure flew out at incredible speeds, breaking several sound barriers as it left. Another humanoid figure entered the building and flew out moments after.

"Was that …," GoGo tried to say, too confused to finish her sentence.

"What just happened?" Hiro asked.

"I just did something awesome," A male voice called from the hallways.

A raven-haired man with a goatee, clad in a white suit entered the room. Hiro turned to him and stood up in utter shock. Hiro tried to mouth words as the man walked up to them.

"Yeah, I know," The man said, "Marvel in the greatness,"

"You're Tony Stark," Hiro said in surprise.

"In the flesh," Tony Stark said, "Bow before me,"

"You like pickles?" Dr. Cello asked.

"What?" Tony asked in confusion.

"You know pickle juice," Dr. Cello said, "It's great when mixed with honey,"

"Who's this guy," Tony said, "He's confusing me and that mean's he's playing mind games or is insanely stupid,"

Hiro walked up to Tony, disbelieving his eyes.

"How'd you …," Hiro said, at a loss for words.

"I just happened to be flying by and decided, 'heck, why don't I just swoop on down and replace some random city's nuclear core with an arc reactor and save lives?" Tony said, "Anyone's skin melting yet?"

Tony looked around, pretending to be expecting something to happen.

"You're welcome," Tony said.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this," Hiro said excitedly, "I don't know what to say,"

"What about, 'Ice latte,'?" Tony said.

"It's an honour, Mr. Stark," Dr. Cello said, "You're work in clean energy is outstanding … and the suits, of course,"

"Oh, please stop," Tony said, "You won't make me blush,"

GoGo smirked.

"Now, how's about that latte?" Tony asked.

"How'd you know what was happening?" Dr. Cello asked.

"Well, I've been following an energy signature that –," Tony tried to say when J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted him.

"Sorry sir, but an energy spike's just been detected 12 kilometres due east of here," J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

"Got it," Tony said.

Parts of an Iron Man suit flew into the room. Tony lifted his right leg then his left leg and the corresponding Iron Man parts enclosed them. The other parts covered Tony's body in like fashion. The Iron Man helmet covered Tony's head and he flew through the ceiling of the room.

Debris fell from the ceiling as Hiro looked through the hole Iron Man had just made.

"Whoa," Hiro said in awe.

* * *

A HOBO walked out of an alley and down the sidewalk. Sand on the ground of the alley stirred and slowly levitated into the air. Energy surged in the air and a portal opened.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Stuff's going down and I'm now entering the realm of crossovers. I initially planned for the story to be an action drama, but as things progressed, it's turned into a romantic action/drama. Ah, well, as long as it's still the story I wanted it to be, i.e. a story about Hiro's past coming back to haunt him and his relationship with GoGo. Whoa, it was a romance story from the start, huh? Anyways, hope you liked this chapter.

As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as I post the next chapters of the Fanfictions. Thanks for reading.


	5. Revelation

BAYMAX FLEW over San Fransokyo, carrying rest of the Big Hero 6 team on his back and arms.

"Isn't he long gone by now?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I don't think he's that far," Hiro said.

"What if you missed him?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Then this will have been a waste of time," Hiro said.

"I can't believe you met Tony Stark," Honey Lemon said excitedly.

"Yeah, what was it like?" Fred asked.

"It was cool," GoGo said blankly.

"It'd be cool to see him in action," Fred said, "Blasting things, flying, blasting more things, shooting out rockets, flying … flying,"

"I am so freaking out right now," Honey Lemon said, "I'm tweeting this,"

Honey Lemon pulled out her phone.

"I couldn't even say anything; he was just so awesome," Hiro said.

"Who is Tony Stark?" Baymax asked.

Baymax swooped a little bit near the ground and looked down. Baymax stopped and hovered. Wasabi nearly fell off Baymax's arm and he clenched it, fearing heights.

"Why'd you stop?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, you nearly killed me!" Wasabi yelled, "Man, I wish he had seatbelts or something,"

"I sense a commotion," Baymax said.

"Where?" Hiro asked.

"There," Baymax said, pointing at many police cars that surrounded a black figure that was not clearly visible from where their altitude.

"Let's check it out," Hiro said.

"Hey, what about Tony Stark?" Honey Lemon asked in protest.

"Beesh, beesh," Fred said, clenching and unclenching his hands while pointing them around.

"We need to take a look at this, now," Hiro said.

Honey Lemon sulked and pocketed her phone.

"This is not over," Fred said and made a heroic pose, "I will be an Aveng – ahh!"

Baymax dropped Fred and quickly grabbed him as he descended. Baymax swooped down and Honey Lemon, GoGo and Fred jumped off him. Baymax landed on a sidewalk and Wasabi and Hiro got off him. The guys walked toward the commotion and were all dumbfounded as they got closer.

Hiro's mouth fell agape and Fred removed his mask to see clearly.

"Is that …," Fred said.

"It can't be," Honey Lemon said.

"It is," Hiro said.

In the middle of the police cars stood another Baymax. It was slightly taller than Baymax was, had red glowing eyes, wore black heavy, thicker armour with broader shoulders and had no retractable wings and no antennae.

"Another Baymax?" GoGo said in confusion.

"That must have been the Baymax you saw during the blackout," Honey Lemon said.

Hiro frowned.

"Dark Baymax," Fred said.

Dark Baymax turned its head to the guys at the mention of its name and looked at them.

"I think he heard you," GoGo said.

"Oh man," Fred said.

Honey Lemon took a picture of Dark Baymax with her phone.

"Do you really need to do that right now?" Hiro asked.

"Sorry," Honey Lemon said.

Honey Lemon took another picture of Dark Baymax and it turned to the guys and the police officers drew their guns. GoGo shook her head angrily.

"Stay where you are, don't move" The chief of police yelled into his megaphone.

Dark Baymax's engines and gears whined as it began to walk forward.

"Fire!" The police chief yelled.

The police unleashed a volley of bullets on Dark Baymax and they simply bounced off and landed on other police officers, buildings and cars. Dark Baymax flipped over police car and it landed on another one.

"Baymax, he's hurting people!" Hiro yelled.

Baymax ran toward Dark Baymax. Dark Baymax flew up to Baymax and tackled him into a nearby store.

"Flank him!" Hiro ordered the guys and they spread out.

Fred slapped on his helmet and shot fire at Dark Baymax as it got off Baymax. The fire did not affect Dark Baymax at all and it turned to Fredzilla. Dark Baymax fired lasers from its eyes at Fredzilla and GoGo tackled him out of the way. Dark Baymax ran up to GoGo and she skated away.

Dark Baymax tailed GoGo on foot, smacking cars and people out of its way.

"If this is another Baymax, how is it able to catch up to me on foot?" GoGo asked the others on her earpiece, "Isn't Baymax _slow _on foot?"

Dark Baymax grabbed GoGo and Baymax punched it, releasing her from its grasp. Dark Baymax grabbed Baymax's head with one arm and tossed him several metres away. Baymax smacked onto cars and flew toward Dark Baymax. Dark Baymax shot lasers from its eyes at Baymax and he flew upwards, letting the lasers hit a car and cause it to explode.

Honey Lemon grabbed a Chem. Ball from her handbag and threw it at Dark Baymax, crystallizing part of its arm with a blue, foamy substance. Dark Baymax tried to dislodge its arm and Baymax shot out his rocket-propelled glove at it. Dark Baymax smacked away Baymax's glove and broke the crystallized substance, freeing its arm.

Wasabi slashed Dark Baymax's arm with a plasma blade and its arm was unscathed.

"What the –," Wasabi tried to say when Dark Baymax swung at him.

Dark Baymax swung its arms at Wasabi twice and he dodged the hits swiftly. Wasabi slashed at Dark Baymax's gut, but it left no scratch. Dark Baymax kicked Wasabi, sending him hurling onto a car.

GoGo threw a maglev disc at Dark Baymax and it caught it. GoGo skated around Dark Baymax and grazed its gut with her remaining maglev disc. GoGo grazed Dark Baymax thrice and skated away from him. The resultant steam caused by the grazing subsided, revealing that there was no scratch on Dark Baymax.

"What is he made of?" GoGo said in shock.

Honey Lemon tossed a Chem. Ball at Dark Baymax's face, blinding him and Baymax punched it, sending it hurling back. GoGo summoned her maglev disc back to her and Baymax flew toward Dark Baymax.

Dark Baymax broke the crystallized substance off its face as it fell back and flew up to Baymax. Dark Baymax grabbed Baymax and punched him onto the road, grazing him against the asphalt. Dark Baymax landed, grabbed a car and swung it at Baymax. Baymax quickly grabbed the car and placed it on the ground. The occupants of the car ran out and Dark Baymax lifted the car and smashed it into Baymax's face, cracking his helmet. Dark Baymax gave Baymax an uppercut, sending him into the air.

Hiro watched Dark Baymax pummel his friends and thoughts raced through his mind. Was Dark Baymax the Baymax that remained in the dimension Callaghan had opened? If so, why did it have new armour and how was it still functional? It needed a chip inside it for it to function and Tadashi's chip was inside Baymax. How was this possible?

Dark Baymax grabbed Baymax's head and slammed him on the ground. GoGo skated toward Dark Baymax and it grabbed her then slammed her on Baymax. Dark Baymax threw a punch at the two and Honey Lemon threw an explosive Chem. Ball in its face. Dark Baymax walked toward Honey Lemon and Fredzilla shot flames on the asphalt beneath it, melting it and getting it stuck. Dark Baymax slowly dislodged its leg from the melted asphalt and Baymax tackled him, flying into the air.

Dark Baymax broke out of Baymax's grip and flew on its own. The two Baymaxs flew around each other and the guys on the ground watched the battle from below.

"That's so cool," Fred said.

"Come on!" GoGo said, nudging Fred.

"Sorry," Fred said.

Honey Lemon took a photo and GoGo grabbed her phone and threw it away. Honey Lemon screamed and chased after her phone.

Baymax shot a rocket-fist at Dark Baymax, it blocked it and the fist returned to him. Baymax shot another rocket-fist at Dark Baymax, it blocked it and the fist returned to him. Small holes opened in Dark Baymax's knuckles and it fired a volley of bullets at Baymax at machinegun speeds. Baymax swooped down, avoiding the bullets that tailed him. Baymax flew below Dark Baymax and up behind it. Dark Baymax turned its head completely around and fired lasers out of its eyes and at Baymax's helmet, destroying it and revealing the soft, plush head underneath.

"Oh, man, he's wide open," Hiro said fearfully.

"Baymax we need to retreat," Fred yelled.

Baymax flew toward the guys and Dark Baymax tailed him. Dark Baymax fired bullets at Baymax and he looped around them and flew back into the air to keep the guys from being shot.

"You invent a Hulk Buster and everybody steals the idea," Tony Stark said, "I'd sue if I didn't find courts boring,"

Dark Baymax looked around; searching for the source of Tony's voice and a repulsor beam hit it in the back. Iron Man flew up to Dark Baymax and it swatted him away, sending him hurling toward the city. Dark Baymax had a small scratch on it. Dark Baymax pointed its fist at Baymax and it suddenly froze.

Fred covered his eyes, afraid to see how mangled Baymax had become. He opened his eyes and was as shocked as the rest were.

"What the …," Fred said.

"What's going on?" GoGo said, looking closely at Dark Baymax.

Dark Baymax hovered in midair motionlessly, stuck with its fist pointed out.

Baymax flew up to Dark Baymax and looked at its eyes. Dark Baymax was still operational, but it was immobile.

Iron Man flew out of the building he had crashed into and fired a repulsor beam at Dark Baymax.

"What're you doing? It may have stopped attacking," Hiro said into his earpiece.

"Not gonna waste the chance," Tony said, "When you got a chance, take it,"

Iron Man fired a volley of repulsor beams at Dark Baymax and its armour began to crack. Dark Baymax turned to Iron Man and fired a missile at him. The missile hit Iron Man and exploded, sending him hurling to the ground.

"Tony!" Hiro yelled fearfully.

Dark Baymax flew away and Baymax watched the smoke clear. Iron Man flew back up, looking around for Dark Baymax. Baymax looked at Iron Man as he hovered in the air and his chest had scorch marks.

"That's going to take a while to clean off," J.A.R.V.I.S said, dusting his chest.

"Yeah, it will," Tony said as he walked up beside Hiro, "Which is why I pay you to do it,"

"You don't pay me, sir," J.A.R.V.I.S said.

"Even better, mean's you're gonna work even harder," Tony said.

The guys screamed as they saw Tony standing beside Hiro. Tony chucked a blueberry into his mouth and looked at them cockily.

"I know; the awe doesn't wear off," Tony said and offered his blueberry bag, "Blueberry?"

"How are you here? Isn't that you up there?" Hiro asked, pointing at the Iron Man suit.

"Nope, I was somewhere else," Tony said as he chucked another blueberry in his mouth.

Baymax and Iron Man landed on the sidewalk across from them. Iron Man crossed the road and a car screeched to a halt as it nearly hit him. Baymax looked left and right and then slowly crossed the road. Baymax gingerly walked around the car that halted and walked up to the guys on the opposite sidewalk.

"Seriously, you don't want any?" Tony said as he offered the bag to them again.

Fred walked up to Tony, opened his mask and took some blueberries from the bag.

Honey Lemon had her mouth agape the moment Tony arrived and Wasabi closed it.

"It's Tony Stark!" Honey lemon squealed and ran up to Tony.

Honey Lemon hugged Tony.

"I know, I know, I'm awesome," Tony said, "But could you ease up, this is silk,"

"Sorry," Honey Lemon said, pulling away from Tony, "It's just that –,"

Honey Lemon squealed.

"Oh, my God, oh my God, this is totally insane," Honey Lemon said, "You are absolutely amazing,"

Tony nodded.

"People don't say it much, but yeah," Tony said.

"How'd you discover clean energy?" Honey Lemon asked.

"My dad found this strange energy that came from space," Tony said, "I developed it and here we are,"

Honey Lemon nodded dreamily.

"You just blew my mind," Honey Lemon said, "Like, pow!"

Wasabi walked up to Tony and shook his hand.

"It's an honour to meet you, sir," Wasabi said, "Your work is phenomenal,"

"Thanks," Tony said.

"How does it feel like inside the suit?" Hiro asked.

"Cool, powerful, a little snug," Tony said, "Probably need to fix that, but; pretty freaking awesome, yeah,"

"Cool," Hiro said, "I can't thank you enough for the save back there at the plant,"

"You can give me my latte," Tony said, "I'm still waiting,"

"I, uh," Hiro said, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"I am really excited to meet you; I have so many revolutionary ideas," Fred said, "I am a major science enthusiast and I'm really enthusiastic about your work,"

The others geeked out over Tony and GoGo simply stood there, chewing bubblegum.

"How'd you find us and what're you doing here?" GoGo asked sternly.

"Whoa, whoa, GoGo; don't ask him questions like that or he might leave," Fred said.

"No, she has a point," Tony said, "Meet me at SFIT and don't forget my latte,"

Tony tossed the bag to Fred and walked up to the Iron Man suit. The Iron Man suit opened up halfway across its anatomy.

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"You'll find out," Tony said.

Tony stepped into the suit and it closed. Iron Man flew away. The guys watched Iron Man fly away.

"Awesome," Hiro said.

"Yeah," Honey Lemon said dreamily.

GoGo grabbed some blueberries from the bag, chucked them in her mouth and folded her arms.

"Well, let's get going," Hiro said.

The guys walked up to Baymax and climbed onto him.

"What is a 'Hulk Buster'?" Baymax asked as Hiro got on his back.

Baymax flew into the air and Fred explained what the Hulk Buster was to him.

* * *

THE GUYS walked down the halls of SFIT and Fred had just finished explaining to Baymax what the Hulk Buster was. Baymax had reverted into his original state, to avoid damaging the ceiling of the hallways and his armour shrank into the backpack attached to his back.

"What is a 'Hulk'?" Baymax asked.

"He's a –," Fred tried to say when GoGo interrupted him.

"Didn't Tony say we should meet him here?" GoGo asked, "Where is he?"

"Dunno," Hiro said.

"He's probably in the Nerd Lab," Honey Lemon said.

"Let's hope so," Hiro said.

The guys walked up to the door of their class's lab and entered it.

Tony and Dr. Cello were discussing science and the Iron Man suit was waving its hands through the plasma beams of Wasabi's machine.

"Hey, get away from that!" Wasabi yelled as he ran up to the Iron Man suit.

The Iron Man suit stepped back and Wasabi turned off the machine.

"It's dangerous," Wasabi said, "That was laser-induced plasma,"

"Really? I thought they were lasers for a light show," J.A.R.V.I.S said as it lifted its unscathed hand, "You must have a very weak power source,"

"How in the world?" Wasabi said in disbelief as he removed his goggles.

"Try something higher than Double As," J.A.R.V.I.S said.

Wasabi looked at Iron Man closely and was too shocked to take offense to his jab at his tech. The other guys walked up to Tony and Dr. Cello.

"You know him, Stephen?" GoGo asked.

"Know of him," Dr. Cello explained, "We were just talking about Aldrich Killian,"

"Alda-who?" GoGo asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Long story," Dr. Cello said.

"Yeah, that's a tale for another day," Tony said.

Wasabi grabbed an electronic magnifying glass and looked at Iron Man's fingers.

"You got my latte?" Tony asked.

"Uhh …," Hiro said, trying to find an explanation.

"Ungrateful," Tony said, "Anyway, I saw that coming, so I grabbed one on the way here, then this guy drank it all,"

"I said I was sorry," Dr. Cello said.

"Okay, I've thought of everything, right? So here we go," Fred said.

"Shoot," Tony said.

"An invisible sandwich," Fred said.

The guys groaned.

"A what?" Tony asked.

"You're still on that?" GoGo asked.

"I'm not gonna stop just because some people don't understand my genius," Fred said.

"Come again, maybe I didn't hear you," Tony said.

"An invisible sandwich," Fred said, "Imagine eating a sandwich and everyone just thinks your crazy,"

"Imagine Dragons," Dr. Cello said, "Great chefs; love their food,"

Tony raised an eyebrow and decided to play along with the craziness.

"Check this out," Tony said.

Tony made the motions of making a BLT sandwich.

"Here," Tony said.

"Whoa, cool," Fred said, receiving the 'sandwich'.

Fred took a bite of the 'sandwich' and GoGo looked at him disapprovingly.

"Really?" GoGo said.

"Let him have his moment," Hiro said.

"Mmmph, love the bread-free taste," Fred said, "What're the ingredients?"

GoGo slapped her forehead.

"Wow," Wasabi said in amazement.

"Zero slices of bread, zero lattice leaves, zero slices of bacon, some condiments of your choice and 500 cups of stupid," Tony said.

"Got a lot of the last one at my place," Fred said, "Thanks,"

GoGo slapped her forehead again and shook her head.

"Geez," Honey Lemon said.

"Okay, how's about this; 'an eye-crosser," Fred said, "If you bring your eyes together, it's very possible to open an inter-dimensional portal,"

"I think you have enough cups of the special stuff for that," Tony said.

"Awesome," Fred said, eating the 'sandwich'.

GoGo watched Fred walk away with her mouth agape, shocked at how dumb he is.

"Okay, he's an idiot," GoGo said.

"Yup," Tony said.

"So, how'd you know about the plant melting down?" Hiro asked.

"Well, I've been following strange energy signatures that have been spiking for about a month or so," Tony said, "Its initial source was unclear, but spikes popped up in different parts of the world. Bruce Banner and I –,"

"The Hulk," Fred said to Baymax.

"Believe it may have come from an inter-dimensional portal or a wormhole," Tony said, "I came here following the same type of energy and it dissipated. I noticed the core melting down and decided to have it replaced with an arc reactor. Can't believe there are still some people who aren't using those yet,"

Hiro wondered something and he began to see some connection.

"When was the first time you detected the energy spike?" Hiro asked.

"A but a couple of months," Tony said.

"It must've been the one Callaghan opened," Honey Lemon said.

"Callaghan?" Tony asked, "You mean Robert Callaghan?"

"Yes," Hiro said, "You see, a couple of months ago, he plotted to destroy Krei Tech using one of their portals to send the building into a different dimension. He wanted to suck Krei Tech into the portal and we defeated him after which it became unstable and exploded.

"That must've been the cause," Tony said, "It makes some sense now,"

"Wasn't the portal simply a matter transporter between two locations and not a wormhole?" Honey Lemon asked.

"It was more than that," Hiro explained, "When Baymax and I entered it, it led us into this strange dimension where we found Callaghan's daughter; it didn't lead us immediately into a different location on earth,"

"That makes sense," Tony said, "As I've been tracking the energy around the world, I noticed new cities and locations that have never been there before, like this castle in a Norwegian Fjord. It's possible the portal's explosion warped things and caused dimensions to collide, which is why America is now a part of Japan,"

"What's Japan?" GoGo asked.

"In my world, Asia and America are different continents, but after I sensed the energy spike, the continents seemed to have merged somehow," Tony said, "I, Bruce Banner and Thor were the only ones who seemed to have noticed the change and Thor went to Asgard to figure out what was going on,"

"Wait a minute; you're losing me," Fred said, "What's this Asia and America you're talking about?"

"Sit down," Tony said.

The guys took seats and Baymax decided to stand, since none of the seats were not big enough.

"Look, I come from a world divided into seven continents," Tony said, "Asia, Australia, Europe, Africa, North America, South America and the Arctic. Japan was a country of its own and so was America, but now, the American Continents, Asia and parts of Europe are now one huge continent. Since the energy spike, few others and I noticed that new places popping up on earth and the fusion of the continents, but other seemed not to notice. I don't know why or how but our world has changed and that portal's explosion must have been the cause,"

"But, things haven't changed for us since the portal exploded, so I don't understand," Hiro said.

"Then it means that you and I must come from parallel dimensions and they have now both merged into one," Tony said.

"I get it now …, I think," GoGo said.

"From the looks of things however, other dimensions have merged in as well, explaining why new locations have popped up on earth," Tony said, "It's even possible that the earth we have now is twice the size of the earth that I came from,"

"I think I'm getting it now and something has changed since the portal's explosion," Hiro said, "For example, you were just a comic book character here, but after the portal exploded, you're an actual person,"

'Wait, if that was the case, why didn't you say that the second you saw me?" Tony asked, rising from his seat.

"I don't know, I guess I couldn't remember," Hiro said, "But I remember it very vaguely,"

"You would obviously remember something as huge as that," Tony said, "Didn't you guys remember that,"

The guys mumbled amongst themselves.

"Not really," GoGo said.

"Then there is way more to this than I thought. This change in earth brings great problems for us, but can do us some good," Tony said.

"How?" Hiro asked.

"Well," Tony said, "I've been watching you guys and I had J.A.R.V.I.S do some scans on you guys during your fights. Since you're obviously new at the whole superhero gig, I thought I'd help you out,"

Tony walked up to a desk and opened up a large suitcase. The guys walked up to Tony and were in awe at what they saw in the suitcase. The suitcase contained three boxes and three metal backpacks with colours corresponding to each member of the team.

"Since what you've got is just a bunch of pirated Stark tech, it was easy to make upgrades," Tony said.

"It's not pirated, it's authentic," Hiro said defensively.

"Come on, I can just push a button and cause everything you have to self-destruct," Tony said.

"No you can't," Hiro said.

"You wanna try me," Tony said as he pulled out a small remote from his pocket.

"Uh, no," Hiro said in defeat.

"Good, 'cuz I can't really do that; those were my car keys," Tony said.

Tony pressed the button and Iron Man beeped.

"I was just kidding about the pirated thing too, but the tech is similar to mine," Tony said, "Though mine's better,"

Hiro gave a relieved sigh.

"The new gear is based off the original designs, but with improvements. You can have a look at them," Tony said.

Tony explained the enhancements to their gears respective to the gear pulled out of the suitcase.

"All the armoured parts of the gear is made of reinforced steel while everything else is made of shock absorbent rubber. Baymax's armour now has the capability to create small earthquakes. GoGo's maglev discs can now reach supersonic speeds and have been fitted with an electrified trim. For Fred's suit, kept in a backpack, I added flaming poles and acid to the flamethrower in his mouthpiece. Wasabi's plasma beams are now powered by an arc reactor,"

"You're welcome," J.A.R.V.I.S said smugly.

Wasabi frowned.

"Honey Lemon's handbag has been fitted with pocket dimensional balls, automated maglev balls and force field shields fitted in her gloves," Tony said, "Finally, for Hiro, I gave you a jetpack, gloves with sonic boom repulsors and micro-bots, controlled via a neural transmitter in your helmet. The micro-bots are much smaller, harder, stronger, come out of the backpack, and return to it immediately after use to protect from theft. How do you like?"

"Like? I love it," Hiro said, "This is awesome!"

"Yeah, it's great," GoGo said.

"Awesome," Honey Lemon said excitedly.

"I'm gonna wear this on top of my current gear and make a super Fredzilla!" Fred exclaimed.

"We can never repay you," Wasabi said.

"Doubt you can do anything to impress me, since you didn't get me the latte," Tony said.

Tony headed for the door.

"Are we going to see you again?" Hiro asked.

"Uh, no," Tony said, "See ya,"

Tony left the room. Baymax and the Iron Man suit did a fist pump.

"Boom," J.A.R.V.I.S said as it made the motion of an explosion with its hand.

"Bah-a-la-la-la," Baymax said as he made a frillier version of the same motion.

"That is not how you do it," J.A.R.V.I.S said.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, we've gotta go," Tony called from the hallway.

"Coming, sir," J.A.R.V.I.S said.

The Iron Man suit left the room and the guys looked at their boxes.

Unlike his friends, Hiro was not smiling or jumping around like Fred was.

"I can't wait to try this on," Fred said.

GoGo looked at Hiro who took a seat on a chair, beside his backpack.

"Something wrong, Hiro?" GoGo asked.

"I just need a breather's all; things have been very hectic," Hiro said, reeling from the days events.

GoGo sat beside Hiro and placed her box next to her. GoGo removed her helmet.

"Well, it's over now," GoGo said, "Chill out,"

Hiro's expression remained the same.

"Wait a minute!" Fred yelled.

Everyone turned to Fred.

"What?" Honey Lemon said.

"Tony just tricked me, didn't he?" Fred asked.

"Finally," GoGo said.

"There wasn't any Bacon in that sandwich," Fred said.

The guys mumbled disapprovingly. Dr. Cello shook his head.

"Too much stupid can melt your brain, son," Dr. Cello said, "The B in BLT stands for Broccoli,"

GoGo chuckled and turned to Hiro.

"See? You relax; get excited," GoGo said, "We got to meet Tony Stark and he helped get the city powered up again and upgraded our gear; it's great isn't it?"

"Yeah, but," Hiro said with a sigh, "I don't know; I'm still reeling from what happened during the blackout,"

"Well, there are a lot of bad people out there, but at least the blackout showed me that there're still some people doing some good even when everything's bad," GoGo said.

"I didn't know what to do the whole time," Hiro said, "When the core began to meltdown, I was blank; lost. I've never felt that way before; it was terrifying,"

"Well, you pulled through in the end, that's what matters," GoGo said.

Honey Lemon looked at Hiro and GoGo and smiled. Honey Lemon walked up to the door and called out to the other guys.

"Hey, you guys wanna grab something to eat?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I'm not that hungry," Fred said.

"My treat," Honey Lemon said.

"I must be lucky, 'cuz I keep getting more free food," Fred said excitedly.

Fred left the room.

"I'm gonna petition for invisible 'sandwiches'," Fred said and pointed at his head, "Got it all up here,"

"Coming, Wasabi?" Honey Lemon asked.

"What about Hiro and GoGo?" Wasabi asked.

"We'll bring some back for them," Honey Lemon said.

"Okay," Wasabi said uneasily, "Don't blame me if nothing's left after, because Fred sure can eat,"

"Oh, I don't think they'll mind," Honey Lemon said.

"I'm coming too," Dr. Cello said.

Dr. Cello walked passed Honey Lemon.

"Baymax," Honey Lemon called and he looked at her, "Come, I wanna show you something,"

Wasabi left the room and Baymax followed him. Honey Lemon turned to Hiro and GoGo and the two had not heard them at all, just as she expected. Honey Lemon closed the door quietly as she left the room.

"When did things change so suddenly?" Hiro asked.

"What do you mean?" GoGo asked.

"I was a bot fighter only months ago and now I'm a superhero recruited by Tony Stark," Hiro said, "That's something _no one _out there has ever said in their lives,"

"Well, guess things don't always go the way you want," GoGo said, "But we've gotta brace ourselves and move on,"

"Yeah, I guess, but I'm not sure I'm up for this," Hiro said, "I mean, what if something like the blackout or the core meltdown happens and I'm helpless; what do I do then? Can't have an Avenger saving me every time,"

"You won't be alone," GoGo said, "We're here for you, Hiro,"

GoGo placed her hand on Hiro's hand.

"And … what would I do without you?" Hiro asked.

"You tell me," GoGo said, a smile growing on her face.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I'll make sure I never have an answer for that question," Hiro said.

"It could happen," GoGo said, "I'm not immortal,"

"Well, my world would never be same without you," Hiro said.

Hiro felt that it came out the wrong way, but he did not care; he meant what he said.

GoGo failed to respond because Hiro caught her by surprise. Hiro looked at GoGo and she looked confused.

"Sorry, that came outta nowhere, didn't it?" Hiro said, "I –,"

GoGo pulled Hiro in and kissed him deeply, holding his face. Hiro's eyes widened with surprise.

GoGo pulled back.

"You talk too much," GoGo said cooingly.

GoGo caught Hiro off guard and he did not know what to say. Hiro blushed and so did GoGo.

Hiro kissed GoGo deeply and she kissed him back.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, I'm obviously a HiroGo shipper and I don't see any other logical conclusion. Whether the sequel deals with romance or not, I can see subtle hints at it here and there. I've been working on a crossover Fanfiction which has several earths merged into one. All my Fanfics intertwine and will make one smooth narrative, I hope, as they progress. Read on to see where this young love takes Hiro and GoGo to _and _what's going on with the portals and stuff.

As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as I post the next chapters of the Fanfictions. Thanks for reading.


	6. Black & Red

HIRO AND GoGo kissed each other passionately and felt content, knowing that the other loved them back. Nothing and no one else in the world mattered to them than each other at that moment. They were meant for each other.

They reluctantly pulled away from each other and looked the other in the eye. They stared at each other, both of their cheeks red; lost in each other's eyes. They wondered what to say or what to do next.

"Well," The two said simultaneously.

Hiro laughed uneasily and GoGo looked away from him.

"Well, that was great," Hiro said uneasily.

"You just ruined it, dude," GoGo said blankly.

"I believe I have," Hiro said as he looked around.

"Stop talking," GoGo said, chuckling.

Hiro looked around and noticed the door slightly ajar behind GoGo. Something clicked in his mind. Hiro looked around the room and the others were gone.

"Whoa, where'd the others go?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know," GoGo said.

"They didn't see us, did they?" Hiro asked.

"Probably not," GoGo said.

Hiro and GoGo looked at each other and were lost.

"So? Now what?" GoGo asked.

"I don't know …," Hiro said.

GoGo tapped her fingers and Hiro's eyes trailed along her body.

"Uh," Hiro said uneasily, cutting the silence, "Heh, let's, uh, get something to eat,"

"Yeah," GoGo said.

Hiro and GoGo stood up and headed for the door.

"You think we should sing a song?" Hiro asked.

"Hell no," GoGo said as she left the room.

"Oh, come on, we're Disney," Hiro said with a chuckle, "We're supposed to have some song, have Baymax play the sax or something,"

"I don't sing," GoGo said from the hallways.

"Neither do I, but," Hiro said and began to sing playfully, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Shut up!" GoGo yelled.

Hiro laughed.

"Wait, wait, I got it," Hiro said then sang again, "Love is an open door!"

"I mean it, Hiro!" GoGo yelled.

Hiro laughed as he followed GoGo into the hallway.

* * *

HIRO AND GoGo entered the cafeteria just as the others were leaving it. Honey Lemon looked at Hiro and GoGo and immediately knew what happened. It might as well have been written on their foreheads.

Honey Lemon wanted to talk about it, but decided avoid the topic and not rain on their parade.

"Oh, hey," Honey Lemon said, "We were just leaving,"

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"Apparently, we all forgot that everything on campus is still fried," Honey Lemon said, "Kinda explains why we're the only ones here,"

"So, what now?" Hiro asked.

"We're going out for dinner," Honey Lemon said.

"Dinner?" Hiro said confusedly, "What time is it?"

"It's near sunset," Honey Lemon said, "I don't have my watch with me,"

"We were all preoccupied with fighting whatever that was and time flew by," Wasabi said.

"Where's Dr. Cello?" GoGo asked.

"He went home," Honey Lemon said.

Baymax cocked his head and blinked.

"Is something the matter?" Baymax asked.

"No, why?" Hiro asked.

"Your hormonal and neurotransmitters –," Baymax tried to say when Honey Lemon interrupted him.

"Indicate that you are hungry," Honey Lemon said quickly, "And that you want to go get some dinner right now,"

"That is not what my readings show," Baymax said.

"Well …, let's get going anyway," Honey Lemon said.

The guys headed out the door of the cafeteria.

"You know, one of these days I may just write a song about free food," Fred said and began to sing, "Free foo –,"

"I swear, I'm gonna punch the next person who starts singing," GoGo said angrily.

"What's your problem?" Fred asked.

* * *

DR. CELLO FELT as if he had lied to the kids about going home, but he had decided to go to his lab instead. Dr. Cello flipped the light switch and looked at his greatest invention, Project YELLOW.

Dr. Cello had been working on it for years now and was very close to a breakthrough. He had managed to stabilize the portal and believed he could test it out. All the sweat and tears had finally paid off and he could almost taste the air of a different time.

He wondered what time would be the best to visit, the past or the future. The past would be dangerous as any alterations could affect the present, but the future was full of possibilities. Knowing things ahead of time would be great, but would it take away the major component of life that made it joyful and terrifying; unpredictability? Maybe there were some things best left under a rock, but maybe knowing things ahead of time could save people from disaster. He debated many things, but with the events that led up to Tony Stark arriving at SFIT, a new question arose; what if he had made the wrong type of portal?

What if he had not made a time machine, but instead had made a portal to another dimension? What if he made a black hole instead? After all, he had integrated some of his knowledge of particle acceleration to achieve what he had made. Another question that came up was, 'is it worth the risk'? Sure, he believed in taking risks, but what if the risk was too costly? Dr. Cello had a lot to think about.

Dr. Cello decided that for now, it would be best to terminate Project YELLOW for the safety of humankind.

Dr. Cello sat at his desk and looked at his phone. It was 11pm.

* * *

HIRO RETURNED home and headed up the stairs. He and his friends changed out of their superhero gear and went back to their homes. It was a hectic day and they all needed a break.

His mind was overflowing with questions, but the kiss drowned out everything else. Hiro was still reeling and overwhelmed by the fact that he had told GoGo what he thought about her. The kiss felt great and the taste of GoGo's lips was far more than he had imagined. Thank God, he ate a breath mint or things would have been awkward.

Hiro and Baymax walked up to the main floor and Aunt Cass was watching TV with Mochi on her lap.

"Hey, Aunt Cass," Hiro said.

"Hi, how's my little college man?" Aunt Cass said excitedly.

"Great and tired," Hiro said.

Aunt Cass stood up and walked to Hiro.

"How's GoGo?" Aunt Cass asked.

"What're you talking about?" Hiro asked.

"Come on, it's all over your face," Aunt Cass said.

"What is?" Hiro asked, trying to play dumb.

"Something happened," Aunt Cass said eagerly, "Tell me about it,"

"I'm sorry, but this college man's got some Zs to catch up on," Hiro said.

"Okay, but don't think I can't tell something's up," Aunt Cass said.

"Sure," Hiro said as he walked up the stairs, "Goodnight,"

"Sleep tight," Aunt Cass said.

"And don't fall off the bed again," Hiro and Aunt Cass said simultaneously.

"Yeah, I got it," Hiro said with a groan.

Aunt Cass chuckled and she heard someone press buttons on the microwave.

Aunt Cass turned to the kitchen and Baymax was standing in front of the microwave, which was popping popcorn.

"Buttered or caramel?" Baymax asked.

* * *

HIRO AND GoGo took a walk in the park in the afternoon. The sun shone brightly and illuminated everything beautifully.

"You know, I haven't spent much time here," Hiro said.

"Too busy in your lab to go outside?" GoGo asked.

"No, I do other things …," Hiro said.

"Like?" GoGo asked.

"Well, I do bot fights," Hiro said.

"I thought you quit those," GoGo said, "Even if you didn't, it doesn't apply 'cuz you're still indoors,"

"I admit that I don't spend much time outside, but it's because I'm very busy most of the time," Hiro said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," GoGo said, "I'm busy working on SPEEDM, but I still have time to come out here. It's refreshing,"

"Well, how do you manage?" Hiro asked.

"First, I –,"

A huge rush of wind swept them and people panicked.

"What was that?" GoGo asked.

A loud explosion echoed and the wave knocked them off their feet. Hiro and GoGo turned and saw that a plane had crashed behind them.

"Oh God," GoGo said in shock.

Hiro and GoGo stood up as people ran away in a panic. Hiro got a closer look at the plane and he recognized it.

"I've seen that plane before," Hiro said.

"You recognize one specific plane?" GoGo asked.

"Well, I –," Hiro tried to say.

Rain slowly poured and the sun began to set.

"What's going on?" GoGo asked.

"Wasn't it 2pm a second ago?" Hiro said.

The park suddenly disappeared and Hiro and GoGo were in an alley on a rainy night.

"What the hell?" Hiro said in confusion.

Blood splashed all over him and a man in a red hood fell on the ground before him. Hiro looked at his blood soaked hands and panicked.

A metal bar fell on the ground beside Hiro. Hiro stepped back and was confused and terrified.

GoGo screamed and she looked at Hiro with fear.

"Hiro, what have you done?" GoGo asked.

"What? N-No, it, it, it wasn't me," Hiro said desperately.

"I saw you Hiro," GoGo said frightfully, "You're a murderer,"

"I -,"

Hiro's stomach tightened and blood trickled from his mouth. Hiro vomited a large amount of blood.

"Hiro," A voice echoed around the alley.

* * *

HIRO TOSSED and turned in bed as a pool of sweat formed on his pillow. Baymax stood beside him, trying to wake him up.

"Hiro," Baymax said.

Hiro breathed erratically and mumbled in his sleep.

"Hiro," Baymax said again.

Hiro did not respond and he tossed around.

"Hiro, wake up," Baymax said as he shook him.

Hiro woke up with a gasp and began to breathe heavily.

"Hiro, I sensed a sign of distress and came to wake you," Baymax said, "Are you alright?"

Hiro held his head in his hands and looked around in anguish. This was probably the fourth time he had had a nightmare relating to the night of the blackout. No matter what Hiro tried to do, he failed to forget what he did. Not even thinking positive things helped.

He was losing sleep and he felt that he was slowly losing his ability to guise his distress. He felt like he was losing his mind. He knew he had to talk to someone about this, but he did not know whom he could reveal this too. He was too afraid of how people would look at him afterward and now he was afraid of living his life in constant torture.

Baymax looked at Hiro and blinked.

"No, it's fine Baymax," Hiro said, "Just a bad dream,"

"This has been recurrent," Baymax said, "You have not told me the dream, but persistent nightmares usually have a real life cause; a traumatic event that happened in the past,"

"Well, it's nothing, Baymax," Hiro said, "I'm fine,"

"You are certainly distressed," Baymax said, "I am here to help you in any way possible and I must help improve your emotional state. You can tell me anything, Hiro,"

Hiro tried to think and considered revealing his struggle to Baymax. Baymax was impartial and he could be the best one to tell. On the other hand, Baymax would not understand him entirely and would not be much help either; especially that he was always lost on simple things.

"Well, Baymax, I –," Hiro tried to say when the lights suddenly went out.

Baymax's eyes lit up like car headlights and he looked around. His eyes illuminated the room.

"A power outage?" Baymax asked.

Hiro looked out the window and it was pitch black outside. He got out of bed and pulled out a torch from his desk. He tried to turn it on, but it did not work.

"Another EMP," Hiro said.

Hiro heard glass breaking outside and the sound of something heavy falling.

"Something's out there," Hiro said.

Hiro ran up to the wardrobe, opened it and grabbed his battle backpack. Hiro put it on and wires emerged from it, moving up his arms and forming into metal gloves around his hands. Wires emerged from the bag, going down to his feet and forming into metal boots around them. Wires went up his neck and formed into a helmet with a digital interface. Metal plates formed out of the metal wires and wrapped around his body, forming a protective metal exoskeleton around Hiro's body.

"Cool," Hiro said.

Hiro looked at the mirror and the new gear was nearly identical to his original design, just that blue was the dominant colour.

The interface of the helmet switched to night vision and Hiro looked around.

"Let's go," Hiro said.

Hiro ran out of the room and Baymax trotted out.

* * *

HIRO AND Baymax ran to the main floor and saw Aunt Cass in front of the TV. She was sound asleep and Mochi laid comfortably on her lap. Hiro was lucky Aunt Cass was a heavy sleeper because he did not want her to get involved and wind up getting hurt.

* * *

HIRO AND Baymax got out the front door and the entire block was pitch-black. Dark Baymax stood on the opposite sidewalk in front of an overturned car and it turned to Hiro and Baymax.

Dark Baymax was slightly bigger than he was before, had a leaner, more muscular build than Baymax, thicker arms and had golden glowing eyes. It was more intimidating than ever.

"Hiro Hamada," Dark Baymax said in a heavy, hoarse and mellow voice.

Dark Baymax's voice sent shivers up his spine, but Hiro stood his ground.

Baymax transformed into his battle suit and it was the initial height of Dark Baymax. Nothing much changed about his design except that it had sleek, vertical racing lines across its anatomy and its mid-section was black instead of purple.

"Pick a number on the scale of one to ten," Dark Baymax said.

Hiro did not respond and he clenched his fists.

"Ten it is," Dark Baymax said, "That's how I'll rate your pain,"

Baymax flew up to Dark Baymax and it swatted him away. Baymax crashed onto an oncoming car and fell on the ground. Baymax got on one knee and looked at the car. Its occupants were crushed underneath the bent roof and their blood trickled along the door.

Baymax turned away from the car and his eyes flickered. Baymax clenched his fists and got to his feet.

Baymax flew up to Dark Baymax and punched it in the face, sending it hurling into the air.

Baymax flew up to Dark Baymax with a punch. Dark Baymax grabbed Baymax and judo flipped him to the ground, dislodging the rocket-fist of his hand. Dark Baymax put Baymax's fist on top of its fist and shot both fists at Baymax. Both fists smashed into Baymax's gut and Baymax crashed onto the road.

Dark Baymax's fist returned to it and it turned to Hiro.

"Guys, follow my coordinates and come in battle gear," Hiro said into his earpiece, "Dark Baymax has returned,"

Hiro activated his jetpack and flew up to Dark Baymax. Hiro shot out sonic beams out of his palms at Dark Baymax. Dark Baymax dodged them and punched Hiro, sending him hurling toward the ground. Hiro steadied himself with his jetpacks and flew back up to Dark Baymax.

Hiro pointed his fist at Dark Baymax and micro-bots flew out of his backpack and went towards it. Dark Baymax smacked the micro-bots away and flew toward Hiro. Hiro directed the micro-bots to wrap around Dark Baymax and toss it toward the ground. Baymax flew up to the plummeting Dark Baymax and fired a missile at it. The missile exploded and Dark Baymax crashed on the ground.

People started murmuring in their houses. Some people got out, saw the battle and ran back into their houses. Aunt Cass roused as she heard the commotion.

She walked up to a window and saw dark figures of moving around.

"Ah, whatever," Aunt Cass said as she walked away from the window.

GoGo skated up to Dark Baymax and skated around it, throwing her maglev discs at it repetitively as the returned to her gloves. Dark Baymax stood up slowly and followed GoGo with its eyes. Dark Baymax caught a maglev disc and threw it at GoGo's gut, knocking her off her feet.

Fredzilla jumped toward Dark Baymax while piggybacking Honey Lemon. Honey Lemon tossed a ball onto Dark Baymax's arm and its arm slammed onto the ground. Fredzilla landed, letting Honey Lemon get off him and he shot fire at Dark Baymax. Dark Baymax struggled and lifted its arm then crushed the ball with its free arm. Dark Baymax ran up to Fredzilla and punched him, sending him hurling several metres away.

Honey Lemon threw a ball to her left and it magnetically attracted Dark Baymax to it. The ball slammed on the ground and Dark Baymax crashed onto the ground. The ball flew back into Honey Lemon's handbag. Honey Lemon threw a Chem. Ball on Dark Baymax, causing it to stick to the ground with an adhesive substance.

GoGo skated up to Dark Baymax and skated around it at high speed. The red trim on GoGo's outfit released electricity as she skated and slowly created an electric tornado. Dark Baymax slowly sat up, tearing away from the adhesive substance. GoGo skated faster as she realized that it was unaffected by the tornado. Dark Baymax stood up slowly and followed GoGo with its eyes.

"Need a hand?" A male voice called out.

A rush of wind went passed GoGo and Dark Baymax hurled several metres away into a truck that exploded.

"What was that?" GoGo asked.

Dash appeared beside GoGo and smirked at her. He was dressed in a uniform with a black top with two horizontal orange lines on his sleeves, red pants, with black boots, gloves and goggles. There was a round black emblem on his chest with an orange trim and the letter 'i' in its centre.

"Thought you were hot at first, but damn," Dash said as he checked GoGo out.

"Back off, bro," Hiro said.

Hiro and Baymax landed and the guys walked up to Dash. Wasabi arrived.

"Where've you been?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Went to visit the fam, just got back today," Dash said, "I was actually coming to see how you guys were doing and then I saw this jerk over here. So, I suited up and came back,"

"So you're a superhero to?" Fred asked, "Sweet,"

"I don't think you guys count as superheroes since you're just using gadgets," Dash said.

"Show-off," GoGo said.

"You just perfectly described the greatness in one word," Dash said cockily, "That earns you a date with mwah,"

"I said back off," Hiro said as he tried to punch Dash in the gut.

"Cool down, bra," Dash said as he dodged.

Hiro frowned at Dash who turned to Dark Baymax. Dark Baymax stepped out of the truck covered in flames. The fire had no effect on it whatsoever.

"See if you can catch up," Dash said.

Dash ran up to Dark Baymax who kicked him right in the face, knocking him off his feet. Dash slid over several feet on the ground and rolled repeatedly as he fell.

"Get him," Hiro ordered.

The guys spread out and Baymax flew up to Dark Baymax with a punch.

Dark Baymax grabbed Baymax's fist, kicked his leg and tossed him away. GoGo skated up to Dark Baymax, it grabbed her by the neck and tossed her away. Honey Lemon threw a ball at Dark Baymax and it shot it with a laser. Fredzilla struck Dark Baymax twice with flaming poles and Dark Baymax gave him a head butt, knocking him off his feet. Wasabi swung his blades twice at Dark Baymax; it dodged and shot a bullet at him. Hiro fired a sonic beam at Dark Baymax and it shot a bullet him as well.

GoGo threw her maglev discs at Dark Baymax and Honey Lemon threw two balls on them. The two balls stuck on the maglev discs and they spun them around Dark Baymax, creating an electric tornado.

GoGo skated around Dark Baymax, adding to the tornado's speed. Hiro flew up to the tornado and flew around it, matching GoGo's speed with his jetpack. Dash ran into to the tornado and added to its velocity.

"We'd better step back," Wasabi said.

The electric tornado increased in size and Dark Baymax fell on one knee. Dark Baymax flew up, high above the tornado, then dived and punched the ground. The ground cracked in a wave of upheaved asphalt, knocking GoGo off her feet. The force knocked Hiro, sending him through a store's window and sent Dash hurling through the air. Dash crashed on the ground and smacked against a car.

Dash ran up to Dark Baymax with a punch and it sidestepped. Dark Baymax hit Dash with its forearm, sending him hurling and smashing onto a wall.

Wasabi cut into Dark Baymax's arm with a plasma blade and it got stuck. Wasabi tried to dislodge the blade, but failed. Dark Baymax grabbed Wasabi and tossed him onto Honey Lemon.

Baymax flew up to Dark Baymax who grabbed his arms and fired lasers at his helmet. Dark Baymax failed to break Baymax's helmet and it gave him a head butt, sending him crashing onto nearby a car.

Hiro directed micro-bots at Dark Baymax's legs and held it down. Baymax fired a rocket-fist at Dark Baymax, sending it hurling into the air. Baymax flew up to Dark Baymax with a punch.

Dark Baymax grabbed Baymax's fist and pulled him in.

"You're predictable," Dark Baymax said.

Dark Baymax punched Baymax in the gut, piercing through its armour.

"Baymax!" Hiro yelled as he flew up to him.

Dark Baymax fired bullets into Baymax's gut and he exploded.

"My God," Wasabi said in shock.

The guys mouths fell agape as they watched Baymax burn at the hands of Dark Baymax. Dash struggled to his feet and looked at Baymax.

"Yup, we're dead," Dash said with blasé, though panting heavily.

Dark Baymax tossed Baymax's damaged body toward Hiro. Hiro directed micro-bots at Dark Baymax who smacked them away like flies.

Hiro directed micro-bots to catch Baymax's body. Hiro looked at Baymax's eyes and they flickered off. Dark Baymax descended toward Hiro, clenching its fist, ready to punch.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Goodbye, Baymax. Been writing as fast as I can lately and I've gotta say that it's helped me improve since I first started writing Fanfiction. We're nearing the climax, so I'm gonna wrap things up the best I can. For those who'll stop reading because Baymax's gone, relax, 'cuz the story's not over yet. Keep reading and you'll see what's going to happen. Get ready, because a war had began!

As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as I post the next chapters of the Fanfictions. Thanks for reading.


	7. Prisoner

HIRO DESCENDED to the ground as the micro-bots held Baymax's burning body. Dark Baymax flew toward Hiro, ready to punch him.

Dash ran up to a building, ran up its wall and jumped up to Dark Baymax, kicking it with both legs and sending it crashing to the ground. Dash landed and ran up to Dark Baymax.

The guys amassed around Baymax's body as Hiro placed it on the ground.

"What are we gonna do now?" Wasabi asked.

"I don't know," Hiro said.

"Baymax was our strongest player," Honey Lemon said, "Without him, we're done for,"

"I don't know," Hiro said.

GoGo turned Hiro toward her and looked him in the eye.

"Hiro, you're a smart guy, you built another body for Baymax after you left him in that dimension; there's gotta be something you can do," GoGo said.

Hiro tried to think and Dark Baymax lifted Dash by the neck.

"Okay, I got it," Hiro said, "I've got a copy of Baymax's healthcare chip at home, I'll find it and -,"

Dark Baymax threw Dash onto Hiro and flew up to them. Hiro pushed Dash of him, flew high into the air and Dark Baymax fired a laser at him. Hiro directed micro-bots in a curve and redirected the lasers back to Dark Baymax. Dark Baymax shrugged off the hit and flew up to Hiro.

Hiro fired sonic beams at Dark Baymax and directed the micro-bots to hit its head. Dark Baymax plummeted to the ground.

Honey Lemon threw a ball that stuck Dark Baymax's back, pulled it into the ground and returned to her handbag. GoGo skated up to Dark Baymax and grazed a maglev disc across its arms.

Dark Baymax punched GoGo, stood up and fired lasers around. Fredzilla jumped into the air, Honey Lemon blocked it with a force field shield from her gloves and Wasabi jumped out of the way. Dark Baymax flew up to Fredzilla while he was airborne.

Fredzilla shot acid at Dark Baymax and it flew out of the way. Dash ran on a rooftop, jumped up to Dark Baymax and punched it, sending it crashing on the ground.

"Hold him off," Hiro said.

Hiro flew toward his house when a portal suddenly opened and sucked him in.

* * *

HIRO FLOATED in a strange black dimension with no gravity and an atmosphere filled with several gases. A light shone in the distance and Hiro looked closely at it.

He could make out the shape of a humanoid figure inside the light. As he squinted, he saw that the light was actually a mass of particles and gasses moving into the figure. The figure looked small because it was far off, but Hiro knew that the figure was an extremely tall giant.

"What the hell?" Hiro said to himself.

Hiro reached out to a small glowing orb that moved near him and a portal suddenly opened and sucked him in.

* * *

A PORTAL opened in the middle of a busy street and Hiro fell out of it, smashing onto a car.

Hiro flew into the air and looked around. He was in the main city and several kilometres away from his house.

Hiro flew to his left and a portal opened behind him. The portal pulled him in and Hiro tried to fly away. The portal sucked him in closer and closer and Hiro's jetpack began to short out. The portal closed and Hiro's jetpack malfunctioned. Hiro plummeted to the ground and crashed onto a sidewalk.

Hiro struggled to his feet and tried to fly. Hiro's jetpack fizzled and shorted out.

"Oh, crap," Hiro said.

Hiro pressed a button on his glove and the exoskeleton and helmet retracted into the backpack. Hiro took off the backpack and opened it. The inner circuit boards were too complicated for him to understand and he sighed angrily. Hiro put on the backpack and the exoskeleton reformed around him.

"What do I do now?" Hiro said to himself then talked into his earpiece, "How're you guys holding up?"

"We're just fine!" Honey Lemon said frantically on the other end.

* * *

DARK BAYMAX tossed Honey Lemon onto a building's wall and punched Dash in the gut. GoGo skated up to Dark Baymax and it shot a bullet at her chest, knocking her off her feet.

GoGo slid to a stop and held her chest painfully. GoGo looked at her chest and the bullet had simply left a scratch on her armour. GoGo gave a relieved sigh and got to her feet.

Dark Baymax grabbed one of Fredzilla's poles from him and smacked him with it. Fredzilla shot acid at Dark Baymax; it sidestepped then punched him away.

Dash ran up to Dark Baymax and punched it several times in its midsection at high speeds. Dash pushed Dark Baymax back as he ran and punched it repeatedly. Dash gave Dark Baymax an uppercut, sending it falling back. Dash ran up in front of it as it fell and punched it onto the ground. Dark Baymax fired a laser at Dash's head. Dash spun out of the way and the laser grazed his cheek. Dash ran up to a manhole lid, grabbed it, vibrated his hands and dislodged it from the ground. Dash ran up to Dark Baymax and smacked its head with the manhole lid. Dark Baymax punched Dash away and got to its feet.

Honey Lemon threw a ball at Dark Baymax's chest and it pulled it to the ground. Honey Lemon threw a ball on Dark Baymax's forehead and directed the ball to smack Dark Baymax onto a nearby wall.

GoGo skated up to Dark Baymax, flipped over it and grazed its chest with the maglev discs on her feet. Dark Baymax ripped the balls off its body and crushed them. Dark Baymax shot lasers at GoGo and she skated out of the way. GoGo skated back and forth around Baymax, grazing it with the maglev discs on her hands and legs. Dark Baymax backhanded GoGo and she crashed on the ground.

GoGo rolled to a stop and saw that her helmet had cracked. GoGo got to her feet and skated toward Dark Baymax who was getting to his feet.

Dash ran up to Dark Baymax and tackled it. Dark Baymax punched Dash and flew backward. GoGo threw a maglev disc at Dark Baymax's head, knocking it onto the ground. Fredzilla launched into the air and shot acid on Dark Baymax. Dark Baymax quickly wiped the acid off itself and it corroded its armour a little.

"Yeah, the acid works!" Fred shouted triumphantly.

Dark Baymax shot a rocket-fist at Fredzilla, sending him hurling onto a building. Honey Lemon threw three balls at Dark Baymax, pulling it in different directions and then sticking to its body. The balls pulled Dark Baymax onto the ground and Honey Lemon tossed two Chem. Balls at it, causing it to stick to the ground and crystallize.

Dash ran and GoGo skated around Dark Baymax, creating an electric tornado. Honey Lemon tossed an explosive ball to Fredzilla who jumped over the tornado and threw the ball onto Dark Baymax. The ball exploded and destroyed the adhesive substances and the balls, setting Dark Baymax free.

"Whoops!" Honey Lemon said.

"Bad move!" Dash yelled.

Dark Baymax fired a bullet at GoGo and Dash tackled her, causing it to hit his shoulder instead. Dash crashed onto the ground and GoGo grabbed him and skated away.

GoGo stopped on a sidewalk and placed Dash on the ground.

"You okay?" GoGo asked.

"Never better," Dash said with a groan.

"You do know our gear's got shock absorbent rubber so bullets won't penetrate them," GoGo said.

"Yeah? Well mine doesn't," Dash said.

Dash ripped the bullet out of his shoulder and struggled to sit up.

"You sure you're okay?" GoGo asked.

"I'll be fine, just need a few minutes," Dash said.

GoGo skated toward Dark Baymax when the ground suddenly shook, knocking everyone, except Dark Baymax, off their feet. A portal opened behind GoGo and sucked her in.

"GoGo!" Honey Lemon yelled.

* * *

THOR WALKED beside Heimdall in one of Asgard's courtyards. A portal opened near them and GoGo fell out of it, slamming onto Thor.

"What is going on here?" Thor said in surprise.

The portal sucked GoGo back in and closed. Thor turned to Heimdall.

"You didn't see that?" Thor asked.

Heimdall shrugged.

* * *

DR. CELLO had cross-referenced his and Tony Stark's data on the spiking energy signatures and realized that they were the same. Dr. Cello went over to the data on his findings at Krei Tech and realized that they matched as well.

This meant that the energy signatures from Krei Tech and the rest of the world were the same and had the same source. This gave their theory about the Krei Tech portal some viability, but he needed to be absolutely sure.

Dr. Cello had been studying the energy signatures and had thus integrated the tech from his time machine to create a portable device that could open portals. It had no testing on the field and he was willing to try it out in the morning, possibly without having any setbacks.

A portal opened in the lab and began to suck Project YELLOW into it.

"What the hell?" Dr. Cello said in surprise.

Dr. Cello ran up to the portal and another one opened behind him and sucked him in.

* * *

HIRO WALKED down the streets for nearly an hour and he was exhausted. He had his PJs under his exoskeleton so he had no money for a cab.

A portal opened near Hiro and GoGo fell out of it and slammed onto him.

"Whoa, where'd you come from?" Hiro asked.

"I have no idea," GoGo said in a daze.

GoGo got off Hiro and he stood up. The portal closed and another one opened near them. Dr. Cello fell out of the portal and it closed.

"Stephen?" Hiro said in surprise.

"Hey, you call me Dr. Cello," Dr. Cello said sternly.

Dr. Cello stood up and Hiro and GoGo walked up to him.

"Do you know what's happening here?" GoGo asked.

"I don't know," Dr. Cello said.

"Portals have been –," Hiro tried to say when a portal opened in the middle of the road.

The portal sucked a car and GoGo toward it. Hiro grabbed GoGo's hand, but the portal's suction was too strong. Hiro failed to hold on and the portal sucked GoGo and the car into it. The portal closed and Hiro panted desperately.

"Like that!" Hiro said angrily, "What's going on around here?"

"I don't know, but I think I can do something about it," Dr. Cello said, "I created a device that should be able to open and close these portals. I looked at Tony Stark's data and proved that the energy signatures he and I have been following are the same,"

"Does it work?" Hiro asked.

"Only one way to find out," Dr. Cello said excitedly.

Dr. Cello reached into his pockets and groaned.

"If I hadn't dropped the device when the portal sucked me in," Dr. Cello said.

"Great," Hiro said, "We have to get back to my house and get Baymax's healthcare chip,"

"Why?" Dr. Cello asked.

"Just follow me," Hiro said, "You got money for a cab?"

"Yup," Dr. Cello said.

"Let's go," Hiro said.

Dr. Cello and Hiro ran up to a cab.

* * *

DARK BAYMAX lifted Honey Lemon by the neck and the portal opened beside it. The car fell out and crashed onto Dark Baymax, freeing Honey Lemon from its grip. GoGo fell out of the portal and landed beside Honey Lemon who was coughing badly. The portal closed.

Dark Baymax tossed the car away and got to its feet. GoGo got to her feet and helped Honey Lemon up.

Dash ran up to Dark Baymax and smacked it with a car door, sending it hurling away. Dark Baymax flew up to Dash and Wasabi ran up in between them and sliced it across its arm. Dark Baymax flew up to Wasabi and threw a punch. Wasabi dodged it and slashed its left shoulder. Dark Baymax punched Wasabi, sending him hurling onto Fredzilla.

Dash ran up to Dark Baymax. Dark Baymax sidestepped, gave Dash an elbow to the back, lifted him, slammed him on the ground and kicked him away. Dash bounced off the ground several times and fell through the windscreen of a car.

* * *

THE CAB Dr. Cello and Hiro were in sped through the city, manoeuvring through traffic.

"You think we'll get there in time?" Hiro asked.

"Just depends on how long your friends can hold out," Dr. Cello said.

The cab came to an abrupt halt.

"What's going on?" Dr. Cello yelled angrily.

"Red light, bro," The driver said.

"Great, now we're gonna run outta time," Hiro said.

A portal opened near their cab and Dark Baymax fell out of it. Dark Baymax slammed onto the hood, launching the cab into the air. Hiro tackled Dr. Cello and flew out of the car as it was airborne, crashing onto a sidewalk nearby.

"Phew, at least it worked," Hiro said as he got to his feet.

The cab fell towards Hiro and Dr. Cello and Dash grabbed them and ran out of the way. The cab crashed on the sidewalk and the driver squeezed his way out of it.

Dash ran up to the others who were getting to their feet, setting Dr. Cello and Hiro on the ground. Cars sped on, people ran away and a panic spread in the street.

"How'd we get here?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Portals are opening up randomly all over the city," Dr. Cello said, "Whatever's going on, it's all connected somehow,"

Dark Baymax got to his feet and looked around. Power went out in a large part of the city and all electronics shorted out.

"What just happened?" Dr. Cello asked.

"So it wasn't an EMP," Hiro said, "It was Dark Baymax,"

Fred looked up and the blimps were still in the air.

"No, man, look," Fred said, "The blimps are still airborne. When the EMP hit, everything was down,"

"Maybe it's some kind of weapon Dark Baymax has that causes electronics within a certain radius around him to short out," Honey Lemon said.

Dark Baymax flew up to the guys and Fredzilla shot acid at Dark Baymax. Dark Baymax flew around it and punched Fredzilla, sending him hurling into a car.

Hiro fired sonic beams at Dark Baymax as it landed and it shot a laser at him. GoGo threw a maglev disc at Dark Baymax's head, causing it to stumble.

"Its head's its weak spot!" GoGo said as the maglev disc returned to her glove.

Dark Baymax fired lasers at GoGo and she skated away. Wasabi slashed at Dark Baymax's leg and jumped away from a swing. Dark Baymax pointed its fist at Wasabi and Dash gave it a roundhouse kick to the head, causing it to fall on one knee. Dark Baymax shot a rocket-fist at Dash, sending him through a nearby lamppost. Dark Baymax punched the ground, sending a shockwave that knocked the guys off their feet.

Hiro flew off and Dark Baymax flew after him. Dark Baymax grabbed Hiro's leg and tossed him onto the sidewalk. Dark Baymax dived toward Hiro with a punch and he rolled out of the way. Honey Lemon threw a Chem. Ball that stuck Dark Baymax to the ground and an explosive Chem. Ball that knocked it off its feet.

GoGo skated up to Dark Baymax; it grabbed her and slammed her onto the ground. Dark Baymax shot a rocket-fist at Honey Lemon and she blocked it with a force field shield. The force of the impact knocked Honey Lemon off her feet and the rocket-fist hit Wasabi, grazing him against the ground.

The rocket-fist returned to Dark Baymax and Dash ran up to him with a punch. Dark Baymax sidestepped, grabbed Dash, slammed him on the ground and threw a punch at him. Hiro directed the micro-bots to hold Dark Baymax's arm and Dash ran out of the way.

Hiro directed the micro-bots to hold Dark Baymax up and he shot it with a sonic beam. GoGo threw two maglev discs at Dark Baymax's midsection. Honey Lemon threw a ball that stuck to its chest and pulled it toward her. Dash ran up to Dark Baymax and tackled it. Wasabi ran up to Dark Baymax and slashed its right arm off.

Dark Baymax rolled to its feet, transformed another arm out and caused the disembodied one to explode, sending Wasabi hurling into a store.

Fredzilla shot fire at the ground below Dark Baymax, causing it to get stuck in the cement. Dash jumped on Dark Baymax's face and launched into the air. GoGo skated on Dark Baymax's face and flipped over it. Dash dived and punched Dark Baymax, knocking it into the melted cement.

"Got ya," Fred yelled.

Fredzilla shot acid at Dark Baymax and it flew out of the way. Dark Baymax flew up to Honey Lemon, grabbed her and threw her onto a car. Honey Lemon went unconscious. Dash grabbed her and ran off.

Hiro directed the micro-bots toward Dark Baymax and it shot lasers at them, blowing them up. Dark Baymax flew toward Hiro and threw a punch at him. Wasabi ran up in between Hiro and Dark Baymax and sliced its left arm off. Hiro grabbed the disembodied arm and threw it in Dark Baymax's face. The disembodied arm exploded and Dark Baymax crashed onto the ground.

"Hiro, get the chip, we got this," Wasabi said.

Hiro nodded and flew away.

Dark Baymax transformed an arm out of its left socket and punched the ground, sending a line of upheaved rocks toward the guys. The guys spread out and GoGo tossed two maglev discs at Dark Baymax. Dark Baymax blocked them and GoGo skated passed him, grazing a maglev disc across its arm. Dark Baymax shot a laser at GoGo's feet, grazing one of her maglev discs and knocking her off her feet.

Dash ran up to Dark Baymax, wrapped a heavy chain around its arm and sped away, dragging it on the ground. Dark Baymax broke the chain and shot a rocket-fist at Dash's back. Dark Baymax got to its feet, the rocket-fist returned to it and it flew up. Dark Baymax fired lasers at the guys from the sky and they spread out, dodging the lasers. Fredzilla jumped above Dark Baymax and landed on its back with both feet, knocking onto the ground.

Dark Baymax grabbed Fredzilla's tail, whipped Dash and Wasabi with him and tossed him onto GoGo. Dark Baymax shot a missile at Fredzilla and GoGo and Dash ran up to it, grabbed it and threw it back at Dark Baymax. The force of the explosion blew the guys away and knocked Dark Baymax through a truck. Dark Baymax got to its feet, grabbed the truck and threw it at Wasabi. Dash tackled Wasabi out of the way, ending up crashing through a store's window. The truck crashed on the ground and slid towards the others.

GoGo and Fredzilla got to their feet. Dark Baymax stared the guys down and they were worn out.

"Man, how do you beat this guy?" Fred said with a huff.

"He's indestructible," GoGo said.

Dash got out of the store and Wasabi followed him. Dark Baymax shrugged and red lines on its arms lit up.

"Oh, come on, he's powering up?" Dash yelled in frustration.

Dark Baymax flew up to Fredzilla and punched him in the gut with so much force that it caused a sonic boom and sent him hurling several metres away. Fredzilla crashed through a building's wall and Fred went unconscious. GoGo skated away from Dark Baymax and it flew toward her.

Dark Baymax tailed GoGo as she skated. GoGo made a U-turn and Dark Baymax followed her, increasing her speed. Dash ran up to Dark Baymax, slid under it, grabbed its legs and slammed it on the ground. Dark Baymax shot a rocket-fist at Dash's face, grabbed him and punched him, sending him hurling through a wall.

Dash fell out of the wall and landed on all fours. Dash coughed out blood and struggled to his feet. Dark Baymax grabbed Dash and threw him through the wall. Dash fell on the building's floor and went unconscious.

Wasabi ran up to Dark Baymax and slashed at its leg. The slash left no scratch and Dark Baymax turned to him. Dark Baymax lifted Wasabi by his neck and threw him toward a car. Wasabi landed on the car with so much force that it nearly toppled over. Wasabi went unconscious.

GoGo looked around and panicked as she realized she was alone. GoGo skated away from Dark Baymax and it flew up to her. Dark Baymax shot a missile at GoGo and she skated out of the way. The electric trim on the maglev discs activated, propelling her to higher speeds.

A portal opened beside GoGo and a figure ran out of it. The figure ran beside GoGo, covered in yellow lightning. The figure turned to GoGo and she turned to it, her eyes widening in shock. The figure squinted its yellow eyes at her and sped on to another portal that opened in front of it.

Dark Baymax flew alongside GoGo and smacked her into an alley. GoGo's helmet broke as she slammed onto the alley's wall. GoGo struggled to sit up and blood dripped from her mouth. Dark Baymax landed in the alley and walked toward her.

GoGo threw a maglev disc at Dark Baymax's head and it caused it to stumble. Dark Baymax ran up to GoGo and a portal opened beside it.

Hulk fell out of the portal and slammed onto Dark Baymax. Hulk looked around in confusion and the portal sucked him back in.

GoGo struggled to her feet.

"What the …," GoGo said in surprise.

Dark Baymax got to its feet and the left side of its chest was cracked. Dark Baymax walked toward GoGo and a portal opened above her. Hiro fell out of the portal and landed in between GoGo and Dark Baymax.

"How'd you get here?" GoGo asked.

"Dr. Cello opened a portal," Hiro said.

Dark Baymax shot a rocket-fist at Hiro and he directed micro-bots to block it. The rocket-fist returned to Dark Baymax and it flew toward Hiro. Hiro flew up to Dark Baymax and they both clenched their fists ready to punch.

Hiro dodged Dark Baymax's punch and punched its chest. Dark Baymax stumbled back and fell on one knee. Hiro landed and GoGo skated slowly up to him, looking at Dark Baymax with her mouth agape.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" GoGo asked.

"Healthcare chip," Hiro said cockily.

A port in Dark Baymax's chest closed and its eyes stopped glowing. Baymax's tried to speak, but instead let out muffled static noises.

"Baymax?" Hiro asked.

"My … my …," Baymax tried to say.

Baymax's eyes flickered and his voice stabilized.

"My healthcare protocol has been violated," Baymax said.

Baymax got to his feet and looked at Hiro and GoGo.

"I regret any distress I may have caused," Baymax said.

GoGo and Hiro gave a relieved sigh.

"Man, that was close," Hiro said and he looked around, "Where're the others?"

"In the street," GoGo said, "Dark Baymax really handed our butts to us,"

"My sincere apologies," Baymax said.

"It's not your fault," Hiro said, "We've gotta find out who's fault it is,"

* * *

BAYMAX REVERTED to his original form to administer treatment to each member of the Big Hero 6 and Dash. Baymax had turned off his new armour's electromagnetic pulse mechanism and power had come back on.

Police cars, Fire Engines and Ambulances were strewn around, treating injured civilians and taking measures to mitigate the situation.

Baymax finished treating GoGo's wounds and Hiro walked up to her.

"You sure took your time with Baymax's chip," GoGo said.

"Didn't you see what was going on? I was shoved into several portals before I could get home," Hiro said.

"This day was weird as hell," Dash said.

"Yeah, I saw all sorts of things as I went through the portals," Hiro said, "I think I even went into the portal Baymax and I found when we fought Callaghan,"

"The Sparrow Dimension," Fred said.

The guys turned to Fred, looking at him questioningly.

"We should at least name it," Fred said.

"Well, it's not bad," Dash said.

"Well, doubt you saw anything weirder than what I saw," GoGo said.

"Try me," Hiro said cockily.

"Well, I ended up in Asgard and bumped into Thor," GoGo said.

"What?" Fred said excitedly.

"I saw weirder," Hiro said, ignoring Fred, "I entered this black realm with no gravity and filled with different gases. I saw this giant in the distance sucking everything into it,"

"Okay, how about seeing a green, bulky monster?" GoGo asked.

"How does that even compare to what I saw?" Hiro asked.

"Dunno," GoGo said blankly.

"Did it look like a human?" Fred asked excitedly.

"Yeah, kinda; it had black hair and wore purple shorts," GoGo said.

"Oh my God! You met the Hulk!" Fred said excitedly, "How'd you not recognise him?"

GoGo shrugged.

"Whoa, cool," Honey Lemon said.

"Okay, that tops what I saw," Hiro said excitedly, "What was he like?"

"I just said what he was like," GoGo said.

"Man, I wish I was you," Fred said, "I'd freak out if I saw the Hulk. Man, if you and I fuse –,"

GoGo threw a maglev disc at Fred, knocking him off his feet. Baymax trotted up to Fred.

"On a scale of one to ten …," Baymax asked, attending to Fred.

"Well, we'd better get going," Dash said, "I'm exhausted,"

"Wait, there's something else I saw and it really bothered me," GoGo said.

"What was it?" Hiro asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but he looked human," GoGo said, "This guy ran out of a portal, covered in yellow lightning,"

"Yellow lightning?" Dash asked.

"Yeah, it was all over him and it also burst from his eyes," GoGo said, "He was really, really fast and he ran past me into another portal,"

"As fast as I am?" Dash asked.

"Maybe even faster," GoGo said.

"Faster? That's impossible," Dash said.

"I saw what I saw," GoGo said, "He wore this suit; I couldn't see him clearly because of the lightning. All I can say is that he was some kinda … scarlet speedster,"

The guys turned to Fred and he was confused.

"What?" Fred asked.

"You don't know who the guy is? From the way it sounds, he may have been a comic book character before this whole mess happened," Wasabi said.

"I don't know what she's talking about; I've never heard of that before," Fred said.

"He looked terrifying," GoGo said, "But what disturbs me the most is that he looked terrified as well, like he was running away from something,"

"How can someone like that be running away from something?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know, but something big is coming for us," GoGo said worriedly.

The guys looked at each other worriedly. Dash looked around and cut the silence.

"Well, we've all had a bad day," Dash said uneasily with a sigh, "Let's just go home and take a rest,"

"Yeah, I'm with ya there," GoGo said.

Baymax transformed into his battle gear and the Big Hero 6 started to climb on him.

A portal opened up near them.

"Oh, for the love of God," Dash said, groaning.

The guys prepared themselves for what was coming and Dr. Cello stepped out of it.

"Phew," Dash said.

"Whoa, man, this thing's freaking hard to use," Dr. Cello said, keying in coordinates on his device.

"You can teleport now?" Fred said.

"Yeah, sorta," Dr. Cello said, "I was in eighteen different locations before I got here,"

"What were you looking for?" Hiro asked.

"I was trying to find my time machine," Dr. Cello said, "It disappeared from my lab and now someone's activated it,"

"Where?" GoGo asked concernedly.

* * *

A PORTAL opened on a beach and the Big Hero 6, Dash and Dr. Cello fell out of it. GoGo was on top of Hiro and they felt awkward.

"Well, this happens a lot," GoGo said.

"Yup," Hiro said.

The guys got off Baymax awkwardly and Dr. Cello got to his feet.

"I told you this thing's hard to use, "Dr. Cello said.

"No kidding," Dash said.

The guys got to their feet and Hiro freaked out.

"Guys," Hiro said as he pointed to his left.

Project YELLOW had been set up on the beachfront and a strange creature stood before it. It had black reptilian skin, a humanoid physique, two horns that stretched and curved down to its lower back and a tail.

The creature turned toward them, revealing that it had a face without eyes, ears, a nose or a mouth.

Honey Lemon let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.


	8. Frontlines

THE STRANGE black creature turned to the Big Hero 6 team, Dash and Dr. Cello. Honey Lemon clung to Dash's hand fearfully.

"What the hell is that?" Dash said in horror.

"I think I'm gonna throw up," Wasabi said, covering his mouth.

"Cool – and creepy -, but cool," Fred said.

"Disgusting is more like it," Wasabi said.

Baymax scanned the creature.

"My readings detect many organs in this creature; some human and others not in my databanks," Baymax said.

"You still have your scanner?" Hiro asked.

"My body seems not to have been tampered with," Baymax said.

"What is this creature?" Dr. Cello asked.

"I cannot tell," Baymax said, "Scans show that his brain is twice the size of a human and his organs are mixed with that of species unknown. It is difficult to describe even for my systems,"

"He's some kinda hybrid?" Dash asked.

"Simply put, yes," Baymax said.

Dr. Cello frowned and pulled out a tablet from his pocket.

GoGo slowly backed away as fear enveloped her. Hiro held her hand, stopping her. She turned to Hiro and saw his determined expression. GoGo calmed down.

The creature turned to them and moved its head around, as if it were able to see them without eyes.

"This being must have been behind what's been going on lately," Dr. Cello said, "It has the energy signature all over it,"

"You still haven't named the energy sig yet?" GoGo asked sarcastically, "Why not name it Yeast too?"

"Well, I haven't thought of one yet," Dr. Cello said, "But 'Yeast' is a good idea,"

Honey Lemon pulled out her phone and it shorted out.

"Oh man, my phone got busted in the fight," Honey Lemon said, "Now I can't take a photo,"

"Aw, poor you," GoGo said sarcastically.

Honey Lemon frowned at GoGo and pocketed her phone.

"Nazar, he welcomes you," The creature said.

The voice did not come audibly from Nazar, but everyone heard it in his or her mind. Nazar's voice sounded like a whisper made by several people speaking in synch with a slight echo and a hiss that sent shivers up the spines of those who heard it.

"Ugh, how is it speaking without a mouth?" Fred asked with shudder, "It's creepy,"

"Sickening," Dash said.

"He must be using telepathy," Dr. Cello said.

"So that Nazar never suffers from misinterpretation," Nazar said, "He apologizes for poorly introducing himself, but he was busy,"

"Busy doing what exactly?" Dr. Cello asked.

"Trying to escape," Nazar said, "He was imprisoned, another plane, for years and years,"

"Another plane ...," Dr. Cello said, "Do you mean dimension?"

"No ground, strange and purple; desolate," Nazar said, "Until the outside world gave him presents of metal, glass, stone, and a new friend,"

"A new friend …," Fred said, piecing things together.

"Baymax," GoGo said, looking at Hiro.

Hiro frowned.

"You are the one who turned Baymax into a monster," Hiro said.

"Oh, the outside world was gracious to Nazar," Nazar said, holding his hands out, "His friend already had a mind of its own, and all it needed was a body to shield it. Nazar, he thought he was given a friend, but he was given something more; a weapon,"

It clicked to Hiro and his eyes widened. He was the cause of the chaos that had befallen San Fransokyo. When he and Baymax entered the dimension to save Callaghan's daughter, Baymax sacrificed himself and gave Hiro his healthcare chip. Baymax left his original body inside the dimension and it had the combat chip inside it.

"So, it was my fault that Dark Baymax existed," Hiro said and he stepped back, "If I hadn't created the chip –,"

"You cannot take credit for the Nazar's escape," Nazar said, "Nazar, he has knowledge and he has been trying to escape for a long, long time. Others before, dressed in black, have entered the realm, but Nazar, he was unable to follow them as they escaped,"

"Others?" Hiro asked.

"Like you, carrying swords," Nazar said, "The outside world has given a lot of gifts and a lot of useless things to Nazar, like a sleeping female,"

"Callaghan's daughter," Honey Lemon said.

"She was a friend of yours?" Nazar asked, "He left her alone because Nazar, he has no use for a human,"

"So, you were trying to escape from the dimension Krei Tech had accidentally opened," Hiro said, "You were the one who sent Callaghan on a rampage,"

"Nazar, he was meant for great things," Nazar said, "Nazar, he was made to be the next Majin, but his creator wanted him to evolve beyond what he had become. Nazar's master was wrong; Nazar, he was perfect the way he was,"

Hiro felt bad for Robert Callaghan. All he wanted was his daughter back, but he went too far and endangered many lives. That is what the path of revenge leads to.

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Dr. Cello asked.

"Nazar, he was lonely; you are the only other sentient beings he has managed to talk to," Nazar said, "Too bad this conversation has to end,"

"So you think you can take us down?" GoGo asked angrily.

"Nazar, he will and he knows he will," Nazar said, "His master thought he failed, but Nazar, he will prove that he will accomplish what he was made for. Nazar, he will destroy humankind,"

"What do you need the time machine for?" Dr. Cello asked.

"Nazar, he is perfect, but he has his limitations," Nazar said, "Nazar, he is not powerful enough to kill all humans now when they are many and they are powerful, but he will do that when they were few and had less; when they were young,"

"The beginning of earth," Dr. Cello said.

"And Nazar, he needs a little bit more time before he can accomplish it," Nazar said, "We should talk a little more; Nazar, he misses the sound of voices other than his own,"

The guys charged at Nazar and Dr. Cello stood back and watched.

"Oh, it's not fair," Nazar said, "Nazar; he wanted to talk a little bit more. Well, this is why Nazar, he will have no friends, because they do not realize that it is over before he kills them,"

"Okay, guys we'll need to split up," Hiro said, "I'll try to stop the time machine and you guys will –,"

Nazar's body began to pulsate and its skin transformed into a molten state. The guys stopped in their tracks.

"What the hell?" Dash said.

"What's happening to him?" Honey Lemon asked.

"This is so cool," Fred said, "…, I think?"

"Yep, I can't hold it," Wasabi said.

Wasabi ran away and threw up.

Nazar's body pulled apart until he split in half. The guys mouths fell agape.

"Oh my God," Honey Lemon said.

"I think I'm with Wasabi on this one," GoGo said.

The two halves morphed and became whole creatures; Nazar created a clone. Eyes grew on the Clone's face and it ran up to the guys.

Honey Lemon screamed and ran out of the way.

"Nazar, he has work to do, so he will play with you while he is busy," Nazar said.

Nazar walked up to a computer hooked up to Project YELLOW and started keyboarding.

"He truly did want friends, but Nazar, he knows his purpose is more important," Nazar said.

Hiro directed micro-bots at the Clone and it phased out of the way. The micro-bots hit a force field that was around Nazar and Project YELLOW and returned to Hiro's backpack.

"Nazar, he planned this thing out," Nazar said, "He will win; he will,"

The Clone jumped, landed before Dash, lifted him by the neck and punched his gut several times. Fredzilla shot fire at the Clone and it blocked the flames using Dash's body, setting him on fire. Dash yelled in pain and the Clone tossed him on the ground.

"Dash!" Fred yelled.

Dash rolled on the ground, snuffing out the flames. Dash ran up to the Clone and it backhanded him, sending him hurling into the sea. Dash sank to the seafloor.

Honey Lemon tossed a ball at the Clone; it grabbed the ball and threw it at a maglev disc GoGo threw at it. The ball smacked the maglev disc back at GoGo, knocking her off her feet.

"GoGo!" Honey Lemon yelled.

The ball returned to Honey Lemon's handbag.

"Your fight, the black one, Nazar, he watched it," Nazar said, "He thought the black one would kill you, but it did not; such a pity. You have a method, a way of combat, it is there and Nazar, he knows it well,"

Baymax flew up to the Clone and it grabbed his head and slammed him on the ground. Fredzilla shot flames at the Clone and it phased through them. The Clone kicked Baymax onto Wasabi. GoGo skated up to the Clone and it smacked her away. Hiro directed micro-bots to catch GoGo and he flew up to the Clone.

"Nazar, he would like to study you better," Nazar said.

The Clone split into two and the Clones spread out. Clone #1 grabbed GoGo and threw her onto Hiro. Clone #2 kicked Wasabi, teleported up to Dash, who was coming out of the water, and punched him back in. Honey Lemon threw two balls at Clone #1 and it grabbed them and crushed them. Clone #1 flew up to Baymax and tackled him, taking the battle to the air.

Hiro flew up to Clone #2 and fired sonic beams at it. Clone #2 phased through the beams, appeared beside GoGo and kicked her away. Hiro flew down to catch her and Clone #2 tackled him. Fredzilla shot fire at Clone #2 and phased out of the way. Honey Lemon threw explosive Chem. Balls at Clone #2, it grabbed them and threw them at Wasabi and Fred.

Dash ran out of the sea and up to Clone #2 who grabbed him and slammed him on the ground. GoGo skated around Clone #2 and it teleported up to her and smacked her away. Hiro directed micro-bots to catch GoGo and smack Clone #2, which phased out of the way and punched him, sending him hurling several feet back.

Clone #1 punched Baymax, grabbed his head, spun around with him and threw him into the sea. Clone #1 flew up to Baymax and he shot a rocket-fist at its face, sending it back into the air. Baymax flew up to Clone #1 and it dived to him and backhanded him, sending him into the sea.

Clone #2 ran up to Dash, kicked his leg, punched him, kneed him in the gut and backhanded him, sending crashing into the ground. Wasabi slashed at Clone #2 and it phased through the plasma blade. Clone #2 punched Wasabi and dropkicked him.

Baymax flew up to Clone #1, firing a barrage of bullets at it. Clone #1 phased through them, hovering around lazily until it close to Baymax. Clone #1 backhanded Baymax, sending him back into the sea. Baymax fired a missile at Clone #1 and it grabbed it them threw it back at him. The resultant explosion was huge, throwing water into the air and creating a small wave that hit the shore.

GoGo skated up to Clone #2 and threw a maglev disc at it. Clone #2 phased through the maglev disc, grabbed it and threw it at Hiro. Honey Lemon tossed two balls at Clone #2 and it grabbed them and threw them at Wasabi and Dash. Clone #2 directed the balls to make Dash and Wasabi slam into each other and tossed them both into the sea. Clone #2 directed the balls to pull Dash and Wasabi out of the water and slam them onto Hiro and GoGo. Clone #2 directed the balls back into Honey Lemon's handbag.

Honey Lemon looked at Clone #2 in shock.

"Nazar, he is no thief," Nazar said.

Dr. Cello watched the battle from a distance and looked at Nazar as he keyboarded on a computer connected to Project YELLOW.

"Nazar?" Dr. Cello said.

"He listens," Nazar said.

"So, after you wipe out humankind, what's gonna happen?" Dr. Cello asked.

"Nothing," Nazar said, "Nazar, he becomes what he already is; perfect. Destroying humans gives Nazar what he has always wanted; to be a destroyer,"

Dr. Cello's eyes darted between Nazar and his clones. The fluctuation was miniscule and only a trained eye like his could spot it, but with each word Nazar 'spoke', the Clones turned translucent. As Dr. Cello thought, Nazar must get weak when he is distracted.

"Nazar, he hears and he knows," Nazar said, "You think he is weakened by distraction, but the contrary; it is true. Dividing his attention does not weaken his brothers, it strengthens them because they slowly detach from him,"

"You can read minds?" Dr. Cello asked.

"Nazar, he speaks with no voice, but you hear him in your mind," Nazar said, "You think he cannot hear your mind as well?"

Dr. Cello looked at the guys in the battle and frowned.

"Oh, good boy, you understand now," Nazar said, "Their fight is fruitless because Nazar, he knows what they will do before they do it. With that, you know that killing people makes the noise stop in Nazar's head. Nazar, he likes the noise, but he must do what he must do,"

Dr. Cello wondered what he could do. Since Nazar could read their minds, every course of action was futile.

Wasabi slashed at Clone #2 with both blades and it held them. Clone #2 phased through them, lifted Wasabi by his neck and strangled him. Honey Lemon threw a Chem. Ball at Clone #2 it grabbed it and tossed it back at her. The ball exploded, covering Honey Lemon in an adhesive substance. Hiro directed micro-bots at Clone #2 and fired a sonic beam at it. Clone #2 phased through both attacks, teleported behind him and punched his backpack, puncturing it and knocking him several feet forward. GoGo threw a maglev disc at Clone #2 and it caught it. Dash ran up to Clone #2 and it smacked him with the maglev disc with so much force that the disc broke and Dash fell into the sea.

GoGo skated up to Clone #2 and it grabbed her by the neck, kicked her knee, backhanded her and tossed her in the sea.

Hiro struggled to get to his feet and saw an explosion in the skies. Clone #1 and Baymax had collided and Baymax crashed onto the beach, bounced around and upheaved a lot of sand. Baymax crashed against some rocks and smoke exuded from his armour.

"Ah, it is time," Nazar said, "Nazar; he will not kill you because it would be pointless. As he goes, you will already have died,"

The Clones turned into ash and the ash flew into Nazar's body.

"It has been fun, but Nazar, he must do what he must do," Nazar said, "He bids you farewell,"

Nazar opened the YELLOW door and behind it was a portal.

"Dr. Cello, can't you do anything?" Hiro asked desperately.

"I can't, there's a force field around the machine," Dr. Cello said.

Dr. Cello looked at the guys, each of his newfound friends.

"Guys, it's over," Dr. Cello said, "It's the end of the world,"

Dash ran out of the sea, carrying Wasabi, Fred and GoGo. Dash placed them on the sand and ran up to Honey Lemon. Dash placed his hands on the adhesive substance, vibrated them at high speeds and caused the substance to crumble. Dash helped Honey Lemon to her feet.

Nazar entered the portal and it closed. The guys looked around, dumbfounded by the fact that they had just lost.

The guys got to their feet and walked up to Dr. Cello.

"What now?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Well, we stop existing," Dr. Cello said calmly and he looked at his wristwatch, "In probably an hour since Nazar needs to find and kill every human,"

"You're calm about this?" GoGo asked.

"Freaking out won't change anything, plus I've lived a long life," Dr. Cello said.

Dr. Cello clenched his fist tightly until his knuckles turned white. GoGo noticed it.

"Stephen, –,"

Dr. Cello sighed.

"You know what, let me not think about myself," Dr. Cello said, his voice becoming hoarse, "You guys take my remote, go, and do what you wanna do before we all disappear,"

Dr. Cello handed Hiro the remote and he noticed his hands shake. Hiro looked up at Dr. Cello.

"What about you?" Hiro asked.

"Just take it," Dr. Cello said.

Hiro took the remote and Dr. Cello walked away from them, rubbing the back of his neck. Hiro turned to the others and glanced back at Dr. Cello.

"Okay …, I'll take you guys wherever you wanna go and I'll go back to the Café and say goodbye to Aunt Cass," Hiro said.

Honey Lemon nodded. Hiro looked at his friends, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, Dash and GoGo.

"I wanna thank you guys," Hiro said, "Since Tadashi's death, you guys have looked out for me through thick and thin. I asked you to risk your lives to take down Callaghan and you didn't hesitate to help me try and avenge Tadashi. You're my best friends; my family and nothing can ever change that. I can't thank you enough,"

"Well, it's been fun messing around with you guys," Fred said.

"Does this include me? 'Cuz I only met you guys less than a month ago," Dash said.

The guys chuckled and Honey Lemon hugged Dash.

"Of course it includes you," Honey Lemon said.

Wasabi wailed and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm gonna miss all of you," Wasabi said in a high-pitched voice, in between sniffles.

The guys pulled in for a group hug.

"This is goodbye, guys," Hiro said, "Whether we end up in the afterlife or not, we will always be a team,"

"If I see you guys on the other side, I'll send you guys a postcard," Fred said.

"I'm gonna miss me," Dash said lightly, "I'm just so awesome,"

"We'll miss you too," GoGo said smugly.

The guys pulled away and Hiro opened a portal.

"What about Baymax?" Honey Lemon asked.

Honey Lemon gestured to Baymax who was lying amongst the rocks. Baymax turned to them.

The guys walked up to Baymax.

"We're gonna miss you, big guy," Fred said.

"It was nice knowing you, Fred," Baymax said.

Fred walked away from Baymax and Wasabi walked up to Baymax. Wasabi cried and walked away.

"Goodbye, Wasabi," Baymax said.

"I'm gonna miss you, Baymax," Honey Lemon said, hugging him.

"It has been a pleasure, Honey Lemon," Baymax said.

Honey Lemon walked away from Baymax and Dash followed her, waving at him. GoGo squatted before Baymax and patted his head.

"You're a good robot," GoGo said.

"Goodbye, GoGo," Baymax said.

GoGo walked away from Baymax and Hiro walked up to him.

"I'll come back for you, buddy," Hiro said.

"I will be right here," Baymax said.

The guys reluctantly walked into the portal. Hiro turned to GoGo and she was looking at Dr. Cello.

"You're not coming?" Hiro asked.

"I need to talk to him," GoGo said and turned to him, "He's my friend,"

GoGo walked toward Dr. Cello and Hiro held her hand.

"GoGo," Hiro said.

GoGo turned to Hiro.

"In case we don't see each other again, you know before we all disappear," Hiro said.

"Yeah?" GoGo said.

Hiro kissed GoGo passionately and they put each other's foreheads together. Hiro and GoGo looked each other in the eye.

"Guess this is goodbye," Hiro said.

"Yeah," GoGo said with a sigh.

Hiro walked away from GoGo and she clung to his hand. GoGo reluctantly let go of Hiro and he walked into the portal. The portal closed.

GoGo rubbed the nape of her neck and walked up to Dr. Cello, who looked out at the sea.

"Stephen?" GoGo called.

Dr. Cello did not answer her.

"Don't you have anyone to say goodbye to?" GoGo asked.

Dr. Cello shook his head.

"What about Claire?" GoGo asked.

Tears welled up in Dr. Cello's eyes and he wiped them. Dr. Cello sighed tremulously.

"She's gone isn't she?" GoGo asked.

Dr. Cello nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" GoGo asked.

"I didn't want to worry you," Dr. Cello said.

"When did it happen?" GoGo asked.

"While you were in the hospital, after the blackout," Dr. Cello said, "She woke up one morning and said she had a headache. She went out to get some meds at the drug store and …,"

"I'm sorry," GoGo said.

Dr. Cello composed himself.

"Why are you here?" Dr. Cello asked.

"'Cuz you're my buddy and buddies stick together," GoGo teased, mimicking his hoarse voice.

"You still remember?" Dr. Cello asked.

"How would I forget? You talked like that for a whole year," GoGo said.

"Well, I was awkward," Dr. Cello said.

"You always are," GoGo said.

"Ah, well," Dr. Cello said with a shrug.

The two chuckled.

"Why aren't you with Hiro?" Dr. Cello asked.

"I thought you needed someone to talk to," GoGo said.

"Do I ever need someone to talk to?" Dr. Cello asked.

GoGo raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe sometimes, but" Dr. Cello sighed, "Today, I just wanna die while looking at something beautiful,"

"Yeah, me too," GoGo said.

GoGo held Dr. Cello's hand and leaned on his shoulder.

"Alone, I mean," Dr. Cello said.

"Wow, you really don't want me here," GoGo said.

"You should be with Hiro, not with me," Dr. Cello said.

GoGo let go of Dr. Cello and sighed. Dr. Cello looked at GoGo closely.

"But you're still nervous about being with him," Dr. Cello said.

GoGo nodded.

"And you're in love with him, but can't say it and you feel weird because –,"

"Okay, enough," GoGo said, "You get the point,"

"Isn't it weird that I do all the talking when you wanna tell me something?" Dr. Cello asked.

"Well, we're both weird, just like when we met," GoGo said, "A spontaneous scientist in his thirties hanging out with a nerdy teen who is the complete opposite of a stereotypical nerd,"

"Spontaneous is a little bit of a lie," Dr. Cello said.

"It's my last day alive, might as well be nice for a change," GoGo said.

"I guess," Dr. Cello said, "But,"

Dr. Cello started pushing GoGo away.

"You'd better get going and talk to your dad and Hiro already," Dr. Cello said, "It could be an hour or only ten minutes before we all disappear,"

"Okay, okay," GoGo chuckled.

Dr. Cello stopped pushing GoGo and she turned to Dr. Cello. GoGo smiled and pecked Dr. Cello on the cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you, Stephen," GoGo said with a sigh, "A lot,"

"Well, I am a pretty fun guy," Dr. Cello said.

GoGo chuckled.

"Goodbye, GoGo" Dr. Cello said with a warm smile.

GoGo nodded and skated away at high speed.

Dr. Cello looked at the rising sun.

"You're neurotransmitters indicate that you're sad," Baymax said.

Dr. Cello nearly jumped and saw that Baymax was still lying on the rocks.

"Little bit of a short analysis, don't ya think," Dr. Cello said.

"We do not have much time left, so …," Baymax said.

"You're still here?" Dr. Cello asked.

"I thought I would lighten up the mood," Baymax said.

Dr. Cello smiled.

* * *

DASH RAN up to Honey Lemon's house and saw her sitting on the porch. Dash walked up to Honey Lemon and saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong?" Dash asked.

Honey Lemon gestured to him, as if saying, 'Really?' Dash shrugged and Honey Lemon blew her nose.

"Sorry, force of habit," Dash said.

Dash took a seat beside Honey Lemon.

"My parents aren't here," Honey Lemon said.

"You can't call them?" Dash asked.

"I don't know where they are," Honey Lemon said.

"You don't know where they work?" Dash asked.

"My parents don't talk much and they don't talk to me much either," Honey Lemon said, "They're always fighting and do their best to be away from home to avoid each other. My phone's busted now and I can't call any of them,"

Honey Lemon wiped her tears.

"Well, don't worry, I'm here," Dash said.

"You're not gonna talk to your family?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I just did," Dash said.

"It's only been half an hour," Honey Lemon said.

"Well, yeah, but we talked a lot," Dash said, "Plus, I figured there's some hot blonde out there who needs some company,"

"You don't really mean it," Honey Lemon said with a chuckle.

"Nah, what I should've said is that there's a girl I really wanna talk to and her eyes are the last thing I wanna see," Dash said.

Honey Lemon smiled slightly.

"You know this is bad timing to be hitting on me," Honey Lemon said.

"Well, I meant what I said," Dash said.

Honey Lemon looked at Dash then continued wiping her tears.

"Too bad for you, because I'm too busy crying right now," Honey Lemon said.

"No big deal," Dash stretched his arms, "We're just gonna die a little, nothing much; not like we didn't do it last week or anything,"

Honey Lemon nudged Dash and he chuckled. Honey Lemon sighed.

"I wanna ask you something," Honey Lemon said.

"Yeah?" Dash said.

"Do you do this to every girl you see or do you actually mean it when you say these things?" Honey Lemon asked, "I know you've hit on GoGo – sorta –, but what about me?"

"Yeah, I meant it," Dash said.

Honey Lemon raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Yeah," Dash said, "I just did like messing around with people. GoGo seems irritable, so I went for it,"

"How do I know you're not just messing with me right now?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Because I like seeing your smile," Dash said.

Honey Lemon smiled.

"Now," Dash said.

Honey Lemon yelped as Dash lifted her.

"Come on, let's go find your parents," Dash said.

"I told you, I don't know where they are," Honey Lemon said.

"We'll find them soon enough," Dash said.

"But –,"

Honey Lemon screamed as Dash ran off with her.

* * *

HIRO WALKED into the Lucky Cat Café and saw Aunt Cass setting up shop. She turned to him and smiled brightly.

"Hey, where've you been?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Just out, superheroing," Hiro said.

"Well, you'd better try to get some sleep before classes start," Aunt Cass said.

"It's Saturday," Hiro said.

"Oh," Aunt Cass said, "Well, I kinda lost track since you go there everyday,"

Aunt Cass lifted a box of doughnuts and walked up to the display case, refilling it. Hiro walked toward Aunt Cass.

"Hey, Aunt Cass?" Hiro called.

"Yeah?" Aunt Cass said.

"I'm not sure how to say this, but …," Hiro said, "I'm gonna be gone for a while,"

"Where?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Somewhere far away," Hiro said, "I may not come back ever again,"

Aunt Cass turned to Hiro and saw him give a wistful smile.

"Why?" Aunt Cass asked.

"I can't say why, but I wanted to tell you before I left," Hiro said.

"Is it for a project or something?" Aunt Cass asked.

"No, it's not," Hiro said.

"Why do you wanna leave?" Aunt Cass asked.

"I really don't wanna leave, but I have no choice," Hiro said, "I only have thirty minutes or so left before I have to go,"

"Can't you have breakfast at least?" Aunt Cass asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Hiro said.

Aunt Cass noticed a tear roll down Hiro's cheek.

"What's going on?" Aunt Cass asked, "Are you alright?"

"You see, I really don't want to go, but … I can't stay here," Hiro said, "This is the last time I'm ever gonna see you. I'm sorry,"

"Is something wrong, I could –,"

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro said sternly.

Aunt Cass took it aback.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go …," Hiro said.

Aunt Cass walked away from the doughnut display case and walked up to Hiro.

"Well, it seems you've made your mind," Aunt Cass said, "Just know that I'll always be here for you, Hiro; you can come back any time you like,"

Hiro chuckled sadly.

"Oh, I'm gonna miss you," Aunt Cass said, hugging Hiro tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Aunt Cass," Hiro said.

Hiro held Aunt Cass close to him. The hug lasted for a few minutes, but it felt like the years of hugging his aunt.

All those times he was hurt, bullied, picked on or was just going somewhere, his aunt was always open for a hug. Of all the things she had done for him, that simple gesture was what he was going to miss the most.

Hiro reluctantly pulled away from Aunt Cass.

"Well, let me just get packing," Hiro said with a hoarse voice.

"Okay," Aunt Cass said.

Hiro walked slowly up the stairs toward his room.

"I'm gonna make you the best breakfast ever," Aunt Cass said, "You'll certainly change your mind about leaving me,"

Hiro stopped and smiled at Aunt Cass.

"Yeah, I'll take you up on that offer," Hiro said.

* * *

HIRO PLACED Baymax's heavy body against a wall using low frequency sonic beams.

After dropping everyone off, Hiro went back to the beach and wanted to give Dr. Cello his remote back. He could not find Dr. Cello and assumed he had possibly disappeared because he was older than he was. He had assumed things would disappear all at once, but he was too sad to think clearly.

Finding Aunt Cass still around was a relief, but he was not sure how much time he had left before he would disappear.

"You're pretty heavy, you know that?" Hiro said.

Once Baymax was on the wall, Hiro slumped on his bed.

"Guess this is the end," Hiro said.

"I have already used my line for the last time we would ever see each other," Baymax said, "So I will use the last one I have,"

Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"Bah-a-la-la-la," Baymax said, waving his hand.

Hiro chuckled and so did Baymax.

"I'm gonna miss you, Baymax," Hiro said.

"And my distress misses you!" Baymax yelled.

"Huh?" Hiro said.

"Weee!" Baymax cheered.

"Low battery?" Hiro asked.

Baymax chuckled and blinked incoherently.

"Dark Baymax was a funny guy," Baymax said lazily.

"Hmm, was he?" Hiro asked sarcastically.

"Uh-huh," Baymax said, "He was kinda familiar …, did you k-know him or s-s- … salsa?"

"Yeah, sorta," Hiro said.

"Yeah," Baymax said, drifting off.

Baymax drifted off and stared at a fly buzzing by. Hiro got off his bed and removed his helmet, placing it on a table.

He walked passed Tadashi's side of the room and smiled warmly. He wondered if fading from existence was the same as dying. If there were one wish he could ever get granted, it would be that fading away was like dying so that he could see his brother again.

He would go into the afterlife and find his parents and brother waiting for him. He would have the family and the life he never had.

Hiro turned to the clock and it was 6:45 am.

Hiro threw himself on his bed and groaned. A knock came at his door.

"Come in," Hiro said without turning to the door.

The door opened and GoGo walked in, no longer in her superhero gear. Hiro sat up.

"GoGo, what're you doing here?" Hiro asked.

"Just thought I'd stop by and say hi," GoGo said blankly.

GoGo sat beside Hiro on the edge of the bed.

"What're you doing?" GoGo asked.

"Just dying," Hiro said blankly.

GoGo and Hiro sighed simultaneously.

"Never been good at this, you know? Just giving up and letting things crumble," GoGo said.

"Yeah?" Hiro asked.

"I normally fight it all, but what's there to fight right now?" GoGo said, "We lost,"

"First time you've told anyone about yourself either," Hiro said.

'It's the first time I'm gonna die," GoGo said.

"Yeah," Hiro said.

Hiro looked at GoGo.

"Why are you here?" Hiro asked.

"I couldn't talk to my dad," GoGo said.

"Why not?" Hiro asked.

"What am I supposed to say?" GoGo asked, "'Hey, Dad, we lost to a super villain and now it's the end of the world, goodbye'?"

"Thought you said your dad understood stuff like this," Hiro said.

"Well, I couldn't bear to look at him knowing that any second, the most important man in my life is about to die," GoGo said, "I couldn't bring myself to it … I'd have to say that I failed. Not once in my life have I ever said that, but now I have,"

"Just say you're going somewhere," Hiro said, 'It worked for me,"

"I can't do it," GoGo said, "I'm not like you,"

"Well, who is?" Hiro said, crossing his legs.

"Nobody else," GoGo said.

Hiro sighed and GoGo turned to Baymax, who was slowly shutting down.

"You remember that time at the Nerd Lab when we kissed?" GoGo asked.

"No, doesn't ring a bell," Hiro said sarcastically, "Got more important things on my mind,"

"Hiro, I'm being serious," GoGo said.

"Yeah, I remember," Hiro said.

GoGo turned so she could talk to him face to face. Hiro turned to her as well.

"Well, it got me thinking about how things would go between us," GoGo said.

"I was just gonna let things flow naturally," Hiro said, "Let things happen when they happen,"

"Well, in that case, we're on the same page," GoGo said.

"That page being?" Hiro asked.

"That I can't live without you and I can't believe I'm about to lose you," GoGo said, "You mean the world to me, Hiro – well, you and my dad, but – you're my reason to keep going,"

"Meh, not on that page at all," Hiro said sarcastically, "You're like, way out there,"

GoGo chuckled and Hiro smirked.

GoGo kissed Hiro and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Hiro," GoGo said.

"I love you, GoGo," Hiro said.

GoGo and Hiro held each other closely, anticipating their lives' end as the sun's morning rays illuminated the room.

GoGo rested her head on Hiro's shoulder and he nuzzled her hair.

* * *

A PORTAL opened in a vast jungle and Nazar stepped out of it. Dinosaurs roamed the landscape and there was no sign of modern civilization.

"Finally," Nazar said, "Nazar, he is here, the place where he can change history; where he can destroy the human race. This is –,"

A large meteor descended from the sky, covering the sky in the orange light of its flames as it burned in the atmosphere.

"Oh crap, I knew I should've just been an accountant," Nazar said, pouting.

The meteor hit the earth with a large explosion that enveloped the entire landscape, consuming Nazar.

* * *

As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.


	9. Lucky Cat

HIRO, HONEY Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, Baymax and GoGo sat around the 'Nerd Lab' in the morning. They had tried working on their projects, but nothing was working out.

Everyone was so pumped to get back to work now that their class's lab was back up and running. The rest of the school was still trying to recuperate though power was on. The guys could not wait to get back to work, except for Hiro, who infected them all with his unwillingness to do anything.

It had been a week since Nazar went through the portal and since nothing had changed, they assumed his plan failed and he had died or ended up in the space-time continuum or whatever. The past week was nerve-wrecking for the guys and paranoia quickly set in. It surprised Hiro how GoGo and Dash were so calm after the first day of what Fred called, 'The Week of Terror'. Hiro spent sleepless nights and had been panicking the whole time until Friday.

Since then, all Hiro wanted to do was lay around, sleep and get his energy back until he had the will to do anything. From how everyone else felt because of him, it would be a very, very long time.

Hiro sat upside down on a couch and played games on his phone, Fred read a comic, GoGo laid on a couch, looking at the ceiling, Honey Lemon sorted through photos on her phone and Wasabi was knitting a jersey. Baymax spent his time as usual, looking around and wary for any dangers to the health of his friends.

"You wanna go somewhere else? It's getting kinda cramped in here," Wasabi asked.

"Why? We're fine here," Hiro said absentmindedly.

"Well, we've been here for nearly an hour, it's getting a little boring," Wasabi said.

"You seem to be having fun with your stitching," Hiro said.

"It's more than stitching; it's art," Wasabi said.

"Whatever," Hiro said.

"Wasabi does have a point; we can't spend the whole day doing nothing," Honey Lemon said.

"Has the world disappeared yet?" Hiro asked.

"No," Wasabi said.

"Then I'm not gonna budge," Hiro said.

"So, because that Nazar guy tried to wipe out the human race, you want to throw everything to the wind?" Wasabi asked.

"No, I just don't feel like doing anything today," Hiro said.

"Wasabi is correct, your inactivity is ill-advised," Baymax said, "Developing a lazy lifestyle can lead to lethargy and overeating, which can lead to obesity,"

"I'm not gonna get fat," Hiro said, "… or maybe that might be a good idea,"

"I would advise against that," Baymax said, "High amounts of glucose and fat in your body can inhibit homeostatic function and is a big health risk,"

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm not doing anything today," Hiro said.

"It will change the fact that we're dating," GoGo said, "I don't like fat guys,"

"What? You'd like me even if I was fat," Hiro said.

"Meh," GoGo said.

GoGo blew a bubble.

"I wonder what happened to Nazar," Fred said.

"All that matters is that he's gone," Honey lemon said.

"It would be cool to find out," Fred said, "What if he ended up in a parallel dimension where he ended up becoming a dragon?"

"What would turn him into a dragon in an alternate universe?" Honey Lemon asked.

"What wouldn't? Who knows, maybe he's a shape-shifter," Fred said.

"Can we change the subject? I've had enough nightmares already," Wasabi said.

"It's great that Hiro can fight now," Fred said, "What name should we give him?"

"Why should we give him a name?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Well, I'm Fredzilla, you're Honey Lemon – well, I'm the only one with a superhero name; but you guys have your nicknames, so they still count," Fred said, "I think Hiro should have a superhero nickname,"

"Yeah? Better not be fusion again," GoGo said.

"No, I'm passed that," Fred said, "How's about 'The Bomb'?"

"Why 'The Bomb'?" Hiro asked.

"'Cause you're the bomb," Fred said.

"It's lame," Hiro said.

"How's about the Big Bomb,"

"No,"

"Or the Stink Bomb,"

"I think we should just leave Hiro without a nickname," Wasabi said.

"Why are you so focussed on bombs?" Honey Lemon asked.

"'Cause he throws bombs around," Fred said.

"Isn't that Honey Lemon's shtick?" Hiro asked.

"No, I'm talking about the sonic bombs he throws around," Fred said.

"They aren't bombs, their beams," Hiro said.

"Don't entertain him," GoGo said, "It took thirty minutes to make him shut up last time,"

"That only happened once," Fred said.

"Still have a ringing in my ears," GoGo said, "Kept shouting about some kinda crap,"

"It was the pizza," Wasabi said.

"It was only one time," Fred said.

GoGo ignored him.

"Anyways, how's about using bombs next time?" Fred asked, "Imagine this, a bomb that stinks so bad, people wanna smell it even more,"

"How in the world does something smell so bad, it's good?" Wasabi asked.

"I heard of a team so good, it's criminal," Fred said.

"It was a movie," Wasabi said.

"Maybe GoGo's right about not entertaining him," Honey Lemon said.

"Come on, it's a good idea," Fred said.

"You wanna get outta here, Hiro?" GoGo asked.

"Why are you with Hiro all the time?" Fred asked.

GoGo ignored him and kept chewing her gum.

"You're keeping secrets from me, aren't you?" Fred said.

"It's pretty obvious that they're dating," Wasabi said.

"Yeah, if two weeks of not noticing them dating counts as 'pretty obvious'," Honey Lemon said.

"GoGo's sarcasm's spreading," Wasabi asked, "First Hiro, now Honey Lemon, maybe she's right; we should leave before we start talking about flying a plane underground,"

"Wouldn't that be awesome?" Fred said excitedly.

"I'm tired of this," GoGo said, sitting up, "Hiro, let's go,"

"Where?" Hiro asked.

"Does it matter?" GoGo asked.

"No, it doesn't," Hiro said.

GoGo and Hiro got up and headed for the door when it swung open. A redheaded girl entered the room, smiling widely. She had a very bubbly personality and wore an amount of pink that GoGo found sickening.

"Hi!" The girl said.

"Who're you?" GoGo asked.

"Oh, I'm Cat Valentine, Fred told me to come over here," Cat said.

Fred rose from his seat.

"Oh, hi, I thought you weren't coming," Fred said.

"Sorry, but it took me a while to find this place," Cat said.

"It's next to the main building," Honey Lemon said.

"I was distracted," Cat said.

GoGo raised an eyebrow.

"Guys, this is Cat," Fred said, pointing at the people he mentioned, "Cat, this is GoGo, Hiro, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and –,"

"Whoa," Cat said.

Cat walked toward Baymax, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Baymax stood up and waved at her.

"Cool," Cat said, "Who's this?"

"Hello, I am Baymax, Hiro's personal healthcare companion," Baymax said.

"He's Hiro's nurse bot," Fred said.

"He just said that," GoGo said.

"He's adorable, like a huge cocoanut," Cat said.

"Cocoanuts are hairy," Wasabi said.

"No, like the inside of one," Cat said.

"It's not soft on the inside," Wasabi said.

"I thought they were both soft," Cat said in confusion.

GoGo blew a bubble and leaned toward Hiro.

"We going or not?" GoGo asked.

"I wanna see where this goes," Hiro said.

GoGo folded her arms.

"What cool stuff can he do?" Cat asked.

"I was created to help the sick and injured. I scan a person's biological systems to see what the problem is and I administer the appropriate medication," Baymax said.

"Ooh, scan me," Cat said.

Baymax scanned Cat.

"Your body's vital systems are relatively normal," Baymax said, "Your neurotransmitters show high levels of Dopamine, Oxytocin and Serotonin. You seem to be excited,"

"What else can you do?" Cat asked.

"There is nothing else that I can to do for you at the moment," Baymax said, "You are perfectly alright,"

"So, where'd you two meet?" Honey Lemon asked.

"We met at a Ducky Momo Expo," Fred said.

"A Duck Momo Expo?" Hiro asked.

"What's interesting about ducks?" Wasabi asked.

"He's not a duck, he's a TV character," Cat said, "Ducks are so cute, with their wings and their flapping,"

Cat imitated a duck's quack and wing movement.

"What's she here for?" GoGo asked impatiently.

"Well, I just wanted you guys to meet her," Fred said, "I'm taking her to the ball tonight,"

"What ball?" Hiro asked.

"Some masquerade ball the board's using to fundraise for the destroyed tech," Honey Lemon said, "I heard Linkin Park's performing,"

"What is a park doing inside a ball?" Baymax asked, "A park is too large to fit inside a ball,"

"No, Linkin Park's a band and the ball is a party," Honey Lemon said.

Baymax blinked.

"A rubber band?" Baymax asked.

"No a rock band," Honey Lemon said.

"What is interesting about a band of rocks?" Baymax asked.

Wasabi picked up a laptop, typed on it and handed it to Baymax.

"Download this," Wasabi said.

Baymax received the laptop.

"Crap, I forgot about the ball," Hiro said, "I need a suit, a tie, a mask,"

"Ooh, I should wear my Fredzilla mask," Fred said.

"You can't wear that, it's too big," Wasabi said.

"How's about a pink duck mask?" Cat asked.

"There's no such thing as a pink duck," Honey Lemon said.

"Yeah and you need something that's not stupid," GoGo said.

"How's about a black duck mask? Or a green one?" Cat asked.

"Or Godzilla mask and a Megazord mask?" Fred asked excitedly, "Or a Mecha-Mega-Godzilla-Zord mask!"

GoGo looked at Cat and Fred disapprovingly.

"You are such a perfect couple," GoGo said, "My life just got thirty times more annoying,"

"Don't forget Hiro, you need a date," Wasabi said, "I need to find one myself,"

"You should ask Clarisse Cello, she's open," Honey Lemon said.

"Okay, looks like I'm covered," Wasabi said.

"Well, in that case, GoGo, I want you to go to the masquerade ball with me," Hiro said.

"You want?" GoGo asked.

"Can I take you to the masquerade ball?" Hiro asked.

"You tell me," GoGo said in blasé.

"May you go to the masquerade ball with me?" Hiro asked.

"Now that you asked nicely," GoGo said, batting her eyes, "No,"

"Come on," Hiro said.

"Okay, I'll think about it," GoGo said, "But, I wouldn't keep my hopes up if I were you. Actually, I wouldn't have any hopes at all,"

Hiro felt deflated and Honey Lemon looked at GoGo disapprovingly. Honey Lemon rose from her seat.

"Okay, you guys pick us up at 6, we'll go to the mall to get some outfits," Honey Lemon said.

"I'd love to come," Cat said.

"I'm not going," GoGo said.

"You're coming with us," Honey Lemon insisted.

Honey Lemon yanked GoGo's arm and headed out the door.

"Bye Fred," Cat said.

"See ya," Fred said.

Cat left the room.

* * *

"GOGO, WHAT'RE you doing?" Honey Lemon asked.

GoGo shrugged.

"You know, it took a lot of courage for Hiro to do that," Honey Lemon scolded, "Why'd you shoot him down like that?"

"'Cuz I wanted to," GoGo said.

"Why?" Honey Lemon asked.

"'Cuz I can," GoGo said.

"You're the worst girlfriend in the history of girlfriends, you know that?" Honey Lemon said.

GoGo chucked another stick of gum in her mouth.

"If you keep up with this, you're gonna lose Hiro," Honey Lemon said.

"Meh, whatever," GoGo said.

"Why's that little kid in college?" Cat asked.

"He's really smart," Honey Lemon said, "He graduated high school when he was thirteen,"

"Why should she go to the ball with him? Isn't he just a kid?" Cat asked.

"She's sixteen and he's fourteen, it's perfectly fine," Honey Lemon said.

"Okay," Cat said uneasily.

Honey Lemon, GoGo and Cat walked down the hallway.

"What're you taking me to the mall for?" GoGo asked.

"We're gonna get a nice dress and you're going to the ball with Hiro," Honey Lemon said.

GoGo groaned.

* * *

FRED SMILED dreamily.

"I think I'm in love," Fred said.

"Well, please don't, we have too many people in this group as it is," Hiro said.

"Ergo, people like you," Wasabi said.

"I can't help it; she completes me," Fred said, "She's so funny and she's got all these awesome ideas,"

"Wait, there's more?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah," Fred said.

Hiro groaned and threw himself on a couch. Dash ran into the room, eating a hot dog.

"'Sup, guys," Dash said.

Dash looked around the room.

"Where're the girls?" Dash asked.

"They just went to the mall to get some outfits for tonight," Wasabi said.

"Oh," Dash said.

"And I'm going without a date," Hiro said.

"Don't worry, it's not so bad," Dash said, "There's something satisfying about me going to the ball with a hot date and you not going with one even if you have a girlfriend,"

Wasabi and Hiro looked at him disapprovingly.

"You're not helping," Hiro said.

"Just go, man. Don't be the loser stuck at home playing videogames and stuff like I was," Dash said, "Although, I did choose to play videogames over hog-dancing lessons and I was never a loser,"

Dash stroked his chin.

"Man, I'm terrible at cheering people up," Dash said.

"No, you're right; I'm gonna go," Hiro said, "Who knows, maybe she's just messing with me and she'll come,"

"Dude, do you know how hard it is to make a girl named GoGo come?" Dash asked, "It's impossible; she's always going somewhere,"

The guys looked at him disapprovingly. Dash shrugged.

"Okay, the goofball thing is not for me," Dash said.

"Yeah, it's my shtick," Fred said.

"Relax, Hiro, she'll come to the ball," Wasabi said, "I just need to ask out Clarisse. I'll tell her that I'll be the dashing man in a tux,"

"Hey, that's my line! I'm gonna sue," Dash said.

Wasabi shrugged.

"Ah, forget it, the trial will take too long," Dash said.

"Ooh, I forgot to check on my Banzai Tree," Wasabi said as he got up.

"Dude, this isn't your house," Dash said, "Why do you bring so much stuff here?"

"Hey, you have no idea how my family is," Wasabi said.

Wasabi walked over to his workstation.

"Yeah, you have no idea, man," Fred said, "He's got like a dad and a mom and siblings! Inconceivable!"

Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't I just go with the girls, it'd be far better than this," Dash said.

"Didn't you pass by them on the way here?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I saw them when I bypassed them in the hall, but I was distracted," Dash said.

"Come on, that's not cool, man," Wasabi said.

"What? I really was," Dash said, "I was downloading a song on my phone,"

"You weren't even holding your phone when you came in," Wasabi said.

Dash darted his eyes left and right, and smirked.

"How're we gonna go about getting to the ball anyway?" Hiro asked.

"No problem, I got everything back at my house," Fred said.

"Does that include a knitting set?" Wasabi said excitedly.

"What?" Hiro asked.

The guys looked at Wasabi disapprovingly.

"I want a new one, okay?" Wasabi said.

"No, I meant suits and a ride, man," Fred said.

"You sure we should go to his house?" Dash asked, "We might get infected with stupid,"

"Nah, it's not contagious," Hiro said.

"Okay," Dash said uneasily, "Let's go,"

The guys left the room.

* * *

WASABI, FRED, Dash, Baymax and Hiro walked into Fred's room and the TV was on.

On TV was a black man wearing a taco sombrero with guacamole on it, a samurai outfit and was playing a Mexican guitar.

"Tacos Wasabi está aquí para detenerte y salvar el día!" The man on TV said, "Ai, Ai, Ai, Ai!"

The man on TV strummed the guitar at a high tempo and pulled out the neck of the guitar, revealing that it is the hilt of a hidden kitana blade.

Wasabi groaned.

"Tacos Wasabi's on, I missed this episode last week," Fred said.

"I hate that show," Wasabi said.

"What's 'Tacos Wasabi'?" Dash asked.

"It's a stupid show about a black guy who is both Japanese and Mexican, who fights futuristic alien burrito cyborgs from the planet Mars," Wasabi said.

"That is dumb as Hell," Dash said.

"How is a human being capable of having Japanese and Mexican parents whilst being a Negro?" Baymax asked, "My databanks are not aware of humans with three parents. Is this something I should know about?"

"No, don't put that in your databanks," Hiro said, "It's just a dumb show,"

"By 'dumb' you mean 'awesome'," Fred said as he sat on a beanbag couch, "Like the episode when he fought Jalapeño Prime and then he found out the Burrito Overlord is his uncle,"

Dash stared at Fred, dumbfounded by what he just said. Hiro tapped Dash's shoulder sympathetically.

"He's a lost cause," Hiro said, shaking his head, "He's gone so far as paying the network not to cancel the show,"

"I thought food was incapable of being a monarch of a –,"

"Don't listen to him, Baymax," Hiro said.

Baymax nodded and Hiro directed him away from the TV. The TV show finished and Fred got off the couch.

"Well, the show's over," Fred said, "Let me show you the suits,"

Fred walked up to a wardrobe nearby and swung it open, revealing a whole bunch of monster costumes that hung inside it.

"These are the suits you were talking about?" Wasabi asked.

"We can't wear this," Dash said.

"Why? They're awesome," Fred said.

"It's a masquerade ball, not a Halloween party," Hiro said.

"Oh, sorry about that," Fred said, "I was talking about these,"

Fred pushed the monster costumes to the side, revealing a line of expensive tuxedoes behind them. They were in different sizes and colours including black, grey, gold and white.

"Nice," Wasabi said.

"Hey, why do you have tuxedos in different sizes?" Hiro asked.

"I had my butler custom make them," Fred said, "I'm always prepared,"

"Except for High School where you never had a pen," Wasabi said.

"Exactly," Fred said.

Baymax blinked then turned to Wasabi.

"Graphite pencils are a great alternative for writing," Baymax said.

"Well, now that we've covered everything," Dash said, "Let's get rolling,"

The guys picked out tuxedos from the wardrobe.

* * *

HONEY LEMON, Dash, Wasabi, Clarisse, Fred and Cat sat in a limo, clad in tuxedoes and gowns. Hiro entered the limo and sat down, cupping his chin sadly.

"What happened?" Wasabi asked.

"She not home," Hiro said.

"She even avoided you at home so that you wouldn't beg," Dash said, "Life sucks, man and too bad for you because it doesn't for me,"

"I'm sorry, Hiro," Honey Lemon said.

"Is she mad at me or something?" Hiro asked.

"Maybe it's because you're so young," Cat said.

"Two years doesn't matter, Cat," Honey Lemon said.

"It weirds me out," Cat said.

Hiro sighed.

"Come on, man, cheer up," Dash said, "I look awesome,"

Hiro shook his head.

"Though, I've never looked un-awesome before," Dash said.

"We can take you back home if you want," Honey Lemon said.

"No, I shouldn't ruin this for the rest of you," Hiro said.

"Let's get going, Heathcliff," Fred said.

The limo drove away from GoGo's house.

"7pm on the dot," Wasabi said as he looked at his wristwatch, "Shouldn't we have been there earlier? This is late,"

"C'mon, bro, it's called being 'fashionably late'," Dash said.

"Where's the robot?" Cat asked.

"He's back home helping out my aunt at her café," Hiro said.

"We should have brought him," Cat said, "It would be nice to see him scan things and say what they are,"

"He's a nurse bot, not some kinda tour guide," Hiro said.

"That's a little boring," Cat said.

"That's what he's supposed to do," Hiro said.

"Oh, you should've seen him in this superhero suit he made for him," Fred said, "He can fly, shoot out his fist, –,"

"Can he turn bad guys into fluffy teddy bears and rabbits with Russian accents?" Cat asked, "That'd be so cute,"

The guys looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Honey Lemon asked.

Cat impersonated a Russian gangster.

"Ty glupyy," Cat said with a cute smile.

"Uh, that means 'you're stupid'," Wasabi said.

"I thought it meant 'goodbye'," Cat said.

"I think I agree with Hiro on the whole thing about her being one Fred too many," Dash said.

"Yup," Hiro said.

* * *

FRED'S LIMO pulled up to the SFIT auditorium. There was a sea of people outside the building and some were entering it.

"We've arrived, sir," Heathcliff said.

"Don't forget the masks," Wasabi said.

The guys donned assorted Japanese folklore masks that covered their eyes. Fred wore a Godzilla mask that covered his entire head and Cat wore a duck mask.

"Dude, what the hell is that?" Dash asked.

"What? It's my mask," Fred said.

"Take it off," Wasabi said.

"Okay, fine," Fred said with a groan.

Fred took off the Godzilla mask and put on a normal one. The guys got out of the limo and walked toward the auditorium.

"Wait a minute," Honey Lemon said.

The guys stopped.

"Isn't the point of the masquerade ball for us to come here separately then try to find each other?" Honey Lemon asked.

The guys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Let's get it on," Dash said.

Honey Lemon placed her arm in Dash's and entered the building. The guys entered the building in pairs and Hiro looked around.

There were so many people that he was unsure if GoGo was there or not. Hiro sighed and entered the building.

* * *

PEOPLE DANCED to loud music that Linkin Park performed on stage. Everyone split up and Hiro stood at the entrance. Hiro looked around and did not see GoGo anywhere.

Hiro's heart dropped in his stomach and he sighed sadly. Hiro looked at his watch.

"This is gonna be a long night," Hiro said.

Hiro leaned against a wall and watched a girl walk by.

"Looking for someone?" A familiar voice asked.

Hiro turned and his jaw dropped.

GoGo stood before Hiro in a light purple dress with one shoulder strap, a navy blue belt and velvet diamond encrusted shoes. She wore a bedazzled mask with feathers and had a black flower in her hair.

"Wow," Hiro said in shock, "Just wow,"

"Is that all you have to say?" GoGo asked.

"You look amazing," Hiro said.

"I know, I try," GoGo said with a shrug, "To be honest, it's all thanks to Honey Lemon,"

Hiro nodded, his mouth agape, not actually hearing what she said.

"Hey, I know I look great, but snap out of it," GoGo said, snapping her fingers.

"Oh, sorry," Hiro said.

"Shall we dance?" GoGo asked as she held her hand out to Hiro.

Hiro took her hand and the two walked up to the dance floor. Linkin Park had just stopped playing and a slow song was playing.

Hiro placed his hands around GoGo's waist and she placed hers over his shoulder as they slow danced.

"This is really nice," GoGo said, "Didn't think the board could afford a band like Linkin Park,"

"Pretty sure it was just a gag," Hiro said.

"Hmm," GoGo said.

"Gave me a little bit of a scare there; I didn't think you'd come," Hiro said.

"It's weird that you still did," GoGo said, "You'd just stand near the entrance and watch other people dancing if I didn't come?"

"I wasn't gonna do that," Hiro said.

"You were doing that," GoGo said.

"Ah, well," Hiro said with a shrug.

GoGo chuckled.

"You couldn't have just said 'yes'?" Hiro asked.

"I wanted to surprise you," GoGo said.

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"Well, your birthday's coming soon and I'm not one for gifts so, here's mine in advance," GoGo said.

"It's a pretty sucky gift," Hiro said lightly.

"You'd want me to get you some robot you could've already built or a videogame you could have already programmed yourself?" GoGo asked.

"Nah, this is way better," Hiro said.

"Seriously, you'd just stand and watch everyone else dance if I hadn't come?" GoGo asked, "You wouldn't just come with someone else?"

"I'd just imagine what it'd be like if you had come and you were dancing with me," Hiro said, "I can't be with anyone else but you,"

GoGo smiled at him.

"You do know that's kinda pathetic, right?" GoGo said.

"I'd rather be pathetic than pretend that I can be with someone else," Hiro said, "You're the only one for me,"

"That's so cheesy," GoGo said laughing.

"Well, never been good at this," Hiro said with a shrug.

"Then shut up and hold me," GoGo said.

Hiro smiled at GoGo and they continued dancing.

The night was magical and the hours flew by like seconds, but felt like years because neither of them wanted it to end. Before they knew it, it was midnight and it was time to take off their masks.

GoGo took Hiro's mask off and looked at his smirking face. It seemed to her like removing the mask revealed another person underneath. He was not the cute little boy she met in the Nerd Lab the night of Tadashi's death; he was becoming a young man. He was a little taller than when they first met and his face was becoming more toned, all to her pleasure.

Hiro removed GoGo's mask and he was awestruck. He was amazed at how he marvelled more and more at GoGo's beauty. Her eyes were so alluring that he wondered if he was drooling literally, as he was mentally. Her face was so smooth and perfect, from her pink cheeks to her purple lips; Aphrodite could not compare in his mind.

Hiro and GoGo stared at each other, lost in the other's eyes. Hiro kissed GoGo, holding her face.

Fred's mouth dropped and Cat turned to Hiro and GoGo.

"Aw, cute," Cat said, "I think,"

"When did they start dating?" Fred asked.

Wasabi slapped his forehead.

* * *

HIRO WALKED up the stairs and heard the TV on in the living room. Hiro saw that Aunt Cass was asleep, turned off the TV and picked up a blanket off the floor, draping it over her. She cuddled up on the couch and he smiled at her.

Hiro walked up to his room and threw himself on his bed.

"The light on the horizon was brighter yesterday, with shadows floating over, the scars begin to fade …," Baymax said.

Hiro shot up and saw Baymax seated on the floor across from him.

"Where'd you hear that?" Hiro asked.

"I downloaded information about that rock band, Linkin Park," Baymax said, "Their music is quite interesting,"

"Did you hear all their songs?" Hiro asked.

"Just the one I sung," Baymax said.

"Okay, just stop there and don't look them up," Hiro said.

"Why should I not download more info?" Baymax asked, "Are they not a popular music group?"

"Just trust me on it," Hiro said.

"Okay," Baymax said, "What about this other artist, Nicki Minaj? I saw a link when I was –,"

"Please, stop looking up music," Hiro said.

"If you insist," Baymax said.

Hiro chuckled and grinned, throwing himself back on his bed.

"Oh my gosh, look at her –,"

"That's it, we're clearing your memory," Hiro said.

Hiro walked up to Baymax.

"But Hiro, this music is quite fascinating," Baymax tried to insist.

"Come on," Hiro said.

* * *

A MAN in a brown jacket was standing on a rooftop across from Hiro's house with a perfect view of his room.

The man looked around and donned a mask.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This is the final chapter of The Sparrow and The Door. For info about the sequel, please read the bio and –

Deadpool: "What! GoGo and Hiro are dating? I am shocked. It's not like they put it in the title or anything; what a plot twist!"

Author: "It is in the title,"

Deadpool: "Why is it that these guys are writing on RealDone? I wanna write too,"

Author: "Deadpool, please leave,"

Deadpool: "No, it's my time to shine!"

Author: "Please readers, we highly advise that you –,"

Deadpool: "I have a question, why couldn't they continue their discussion about Nazar in the 'Nerd Lab'?"

Author: …

Deadpool: "Oh, you're hiding secrets, huh? Is Nazar a flying ninja penguin from Lords of the Rings of the Rising of the Apes of Narnia?"

Author: …

Deadpool: "Don't ignore me!"

Author: …

Deadpool: "Oh, so you think you're the only one who can write fanfics, huh?"

Author: …

Deadpool: "Oh, I'm gonna show you that I can write cool stuff too, in fact; even better stuff! Do you readers remember that scene when the guys were in the limo? I think it would've been better if it was just the dudes in it. Here's how it would go if I wrote it,"

"Guys, like we planned," Fred says.

"C'mon, this is stupid," Wasabi says.

"No, you were outvoted, we agreed to do it," Fred yells.

"Fine," Wasabi sighs.

Heathcliff drives the limo up a ramp in front of SFIT and crashes onto a wall of the auditorium right over Cat, GoGo, Honey Lemon and Clarisse. The girls look up in fear, when suddenly...

BAM! The guys fall out of the crushed car that is stuck to the building and land in front of the girls. Their bodies unscathed, they walk on cockily, looking awesome and popping their collars.

"Yeah, what?" Wasabi says in his coolest Vin Diesel impersonation.

Suddenly, PSSH! The guys turn into ashes.

Deadpool: "Best cliff-hanger ever!"

Author: "Deadpool, go away,"

Deadpool: "Who's the guy in the brown jacket, huh? Is it Batman?"

Author: "Why would Batman wear a brown jacket?"

Deadpool: "You can't tell Batman what to do!"

Author: …

Deadpool: "Is it Batman? Tell me it's Batman, 'cuz it'd be so awesome if Batman starts dating Aunt Cass and they fly over to Knowhere to retrieve a cheese sandwich from Bill Cosby and acquire a flaming Excalibur!,"

Author: "Please, just shut up,"

Deadpool: "Deadpool! Yeah!"

Author: "Ugh,"

As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.


End file.
